Harry Hadrian Snape and the Sorceror's Stone
by Rosesythe
Summary: Harry's twin is assumed the BWL. Harry is sent to the Dursleys' where he's saved by Snape at age 6. Harry James Potter is gone and Harry Hadrian Snape goes to Hogwarts at age 11. Best friend to Draco Malfoy, Harry must survive facing the family who gave him up and his first year. SlytherinHarry, GoodSlytherins, GoodMalfoys, MentorSnape, IdiotPottersDumbledor, GrayVoldemort
1. SS1

**A/N:** Just updating this story and fixing a couple mistakes that were in the first re-post of my series. Also, before I got my Beta, S, I was an awful typist. No wonder that one person threatened to report me then. It was horrible. Any who, I'll have another chapter in this story. It went missing from the repost. Hope it explains a few things some of you had questions on. Also, just waiting on S to post the next chapter of the second story.

Disclaimer: This'll be the only time. Don't own Harry Potter. Harry would be a Slytherin if I did.

 _Prophecies and Chapter 1: Few to no Changes_

 **\Prophecy1\\- Heard by Voldemort/Tom Riddle  
**  
 _The one with the power to vanquish the evil in the world is near. Born as the seventh month dies, he will be marked by the Dark Lord and considered equal to evil; the Dark Lord will know his sacrifice and be released from his chains. The one equal to evil shall unite those of different ideals and he will be protected and protect alike those not expected. He is the light that will save us all. The darkness that comes is unlike any we have seen. But, he can not do what he needs with out the darkness that has marked him equal. Together, light and darkness will save and show the truth of truths. Born as the seventh month dies, neither light nor darkness will survive with out the other._

 **\Prophecy2\\- Heard by Dumbledore & reported to Voldemort**

 _The one with the power to defeat the evil in our world approaches...born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal to the evil and lose himself before once more returning for the evil's equal, who is powerful; neither the evil or its equal can live as the other survives...The one with the power known not by evil; shall be born as the seventh month dies._

 **Chapter 1**

James Potter helped a very pregnant Lily Potter through the fire into the office of one Albus Dumbledore. Also in the office were Frank Longbottom and his pregnant wife Alice. "Albus, what's going on?" Frank asked the old wizard, whose eyes were missing their usual twinkle.

"There was a prophecy about Voldemort and a child born at the end of July who will defeat him, Frank. And only your families fit the description." Albus answered gravely.

"No! There has to be a mistake Albus." James growled. "My children will not be facing that deranged monster!" Lily, Frank, and Alice all nodding their agreement with James.

"There is no mistake James.

 _'The one with the power to defeat the evil in our world approaches...'_  
Obviously this refers to Voldemort.

 _'born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies... '_  
There is only your families that have defied him three times that has a child due at the end of July.

 _'and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal to the evil and lose himself'_  
The child will defeat him if he goes to destroy that child.

 _'before once more returning for the evil's equal, who is powerful;'_  
He will only be gone before rising once more; the child will be powerful enough to defeat him again.

 _'neither the evil or its equal can live as the other survives...The one with the power known not by evil; shall be born as the seventh month dies.'_

The child will have a power that Voldemort doesn't know. And that is the prophecy. Only your families fit the description given. There is no denying this. I don't like it any more than you, but one of your children will be the savior of our world." The 2 couples sat frozen in disbelief and fear. "There's another reason you're here." Albus said after a few minutes of silence.

They looked up at him sharply. "I believe that you should all go into hiding, at least for a while. Voldemort has heard the prophecy, and will be after your families once he is aware it's one of your children. I suggest you do the Fidelius Charm for safety as soon as the children are born in a month. You know the charm, and I implore you todo this as soon as possible."

Albus watched as the 2 couples left his office. Once they were gone, he gave an un-hinged grin. 'This war is almost over.' His eyes gleamed as he cackled slightly. The phoenix on the perch gave the old man a weary look before scooting away from the man. His master was going to be completely insane unless something happened.

 **July 31st St. Mungo's: 11:30 pm  
**  
"That's it Mrs. Longbottom, just a little more!" The doctor told the dark-haired woman on the bed.  
"Push Alice! Just a little more honey!" a disheveled burnet man- Frank- told his wife. A couple minutes later, a cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Alice and Frank, you have a healthy baby boy." The deliverer told the couple, handing the baby-who had a tuft of his parents hair to the smiling mother.

"Oh Alice, he's perfect, just like you." Frank told his wife.

"He's going to be strong like you Frank." Alice said with a grin. "What should we name him?"

"How about Neville, Neville Augustus Longbottom." Frank replied.

"It's perfect." Alice agreed.

 **July 31st St. Mungo's: 11:55 pm  
**  
"Just a little more Mrs. Potter. I see the crown. One more push! Well done, you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said, giving the crying baby boy to the nurse to clean. "One more to go."

"You can do it Lily!" James told his fiery haired wife who was currently resting after crushing his hand. "Get ready to push again Sweety." James encouraged. He winced as his wife started crushing his hand once more as she gave a cry.

"He's almost here Mrs. Potter!" The doctor soothed. A soft cry was heard seconds before the clock struck midnight. The doctor was amazed as he held the small baby boy who was severely small for a new born. "Nurse, get a monitor chamber ready for this baby." He told the nurse who had just finished giving the required nutrient shots to the first, large baby.

James and Lily looked at the doctor alarmed. "What's wrong ?!" Lily gasped out.

"You're second son's very tiny, and we'd like to check to see if there are any complications with him is all. And this nurse is going to clean the first child right in here." The doctor answered. "You'll have your children in a few minutes." the doctor said. The nurse gave Lily a calming drought. "Your friends can come in and wait with you." the doctor and main nurse left while another nurse left and 2 men barged into the room.

"What's going on?" the tallest one with shaggy black hair asked. This was Sirius Black.

"They took our youngest baby to a monitor chamber." Lily said, worry evident in her voice and stature. The other man, who had sandy brown hair and a tired stature, went and hugged the distraught woman. This was Remus Lupin. He was also a werewolf.

"He'll be fine Lily. I'm sure of it." Remus said.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked after calming down, while keeping watch on the nurse bathing her first born. She was almost finished.

"His mother needed help. She's not been doing well, and had a heart attack." Sirius replied, also watching the first born who had a tuft of red hair.

"Oh poor Peter." Lily said. "Thank you." she told the nurse when the red haired baby was placed in her hands. She smiled at the bundle. They wouldn't name either child until they were both there with them.

The group waited in silence for about 5 minutes before the doctor and nurse came in with a small bundle. "You're first son, he is very healthy. He is a good 8 pounds. But your youngest son though, is about 5.7 pounds. Your first son just got more nutrients than your second one." The doctor explained to the group. They handed the last baby to his mother to be fed. "Now you just need to name your boys." the nurse said.

"Well, our first son shall be named Liam Michael Potter." James said happily.

"And little Harry will be Harry James Potter." Lily said happily. The parents looked at each other before turning to their 2 friends. "Sirius, Remus, we would like you guys to be the godfathers of our sons. For Liam, we'd like Sirius to be his Godfather, and we wanted Remus to be Harry's." She told them with a smile. The 2 men were gob smacked before they gave huge smiles and shouted their acceptance and happiness.

 **July 31st:**  
Neville Augustus Longbottom- born at 11:45pm  
Liam Michael Potter- born at 11:56pm  
Harry James Potter- born at 11:59pm

The new parents went into hiding only a few days later.

 **A/N:** So not a lot of changes. Just corrections and putting Neville's birth later into the night.


	2. SS2

A/N: Here's the next correction for Sorcerers Stone.

 _Chapter 2_

Chapter 2

It was the twins' first birthday. While Lily and James would have liked to have a huge celebration, they couldn't as they were in hiding. So, they convinced Albus to let them have a small, joint party with Alice and Frank for Neville. As the year had passed, all 3 boys had grown. Though Harry was still smaller than his brother and Neville, the margin wasn't too great.

They held the party at Hogwarts since there were no students in session. The guests included Hogwarts's staff, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alice and Frank's family and friends. Despite there being less than half their friends and family, they were thankful to give this to their sons.

This was going to be one of the last good memories the family would have together before everything changed just 3 months later.

 **3 months later: Godrics Hollow: Halloween Night**

James and Lily were both dressed nicely as they were going out for the night. Voldemort was laying low after a harsh standoff, so it was decided that it would be safe to have a night out. "Lily-Flower, stop worrying. Everything will be fine. Peter will be watching the twins, it's already late so the boys are already in bed." James told his wife, who had just came back from checking on the boys in the nursery for the sixth time in 5 minutes.

"Oh, I know. I'm just uneasy. It's the first time away from the boys in a year. I can't help it." Lily admitted to her husband. Before James could reply, a knock sounded and it turned out to be Peter. "What is James's animagus form?" Lily asked the identifying question.

"A s-stag." Peter answered correctly. Lily and James smiled and let their friend in. Peter was a short, chubby man who always seemed nervous with his stutter.

"Okay. Now remember, send a patronus to us if there's any trouble and we will be here in seconds." James told his friend.

"And the boys are in bed, so there shouldn't be any problems. We'll be back in an hour." Lily told him. Soon the couple were out the door and heading to dinner. Peter waited about 10 minutes before rolling up his left sleeve and touching the dark mark on his forearm. There was a pop as someone apparated outside the cottage. Peter let a man in. This man looked to be in his late 20's with dark brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and fair skin. He was in a black cloak. This was Tom Riddle, AKA: Voldemort.

"The t-twins are in the n-nursery my lord. Up the s-stairs and to the left." Peter told the man.

"Very well Peter. You may leave." Voldemort said in an emotionless voice. Peter nodded and apparated out of the house, which was now possible due to the shattered wards around it. The man sneered at the place where the rat had just been. "Pathetic." Voldemort knew that Peter would betray them at the first sign of trouble, and therefore had no respect for the cowardly man. With a sigh, he went into the nursery. There was one crib in the room, so he headed over to it.

Inside were two 1-year old toddlers. The largest child had a tuft of red hair and brown eyes the same as his father's. He was currently letting out wails. Voldemort knew at once that this child wasn't the one he was here for, the magical aura was pitiful.

He looked at the last and smallest boy in the crib. He had a thick tuft of jet black hair with streaks of dark red, and large green eyes the same color of the AK spell. The magical aura around this child was pure and strong. So strong, not just any wizard would feel it. He pulled out his wand as his psyche instantly felt calmed. He knew what he was doing, and what was going to happen to him. But he also knew that it was for the best. 'And I will be back to help him against the threat we all face.' He pointed the wand at Harry who was watching him.

He saw the understanding in the large green eyes and knelt down to look the child in the eye. "Be strong Harry," Voldemort said, smiling softly as he ran a hand through the already thick hair. "You are the equal to evil. But the road you travel will be a very difficult one. But, you'll be helped where ever and when ever you are in need, I promise." Harry nodded and Voldemort gave a small smile, before standing up once more. "Avada Kedavra!" the spell bounced off of the baby and Voldemort was surprised it didn't hurt as much as he was sure it would've.

The backlash of the spell's rebounding left a lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead and destroyed the nursery, as well as all the wayward shadows that had appeared with the flash of light and energy. A piece of debris hit Liam on his hand, putting a cut the shape of a ' **V** ' on it. The piece of debris had dark magic on it, so his cut had a trace of dark magic in it.

The use of his magic to rebound the curse had left Harry unconscious. That's what Albus saw as he entered the nursery. The black robes on the ground covered in ash, the nursery in ruins, Harry unconscious, and Liam crying loudly. He was looking at the twins in decision when Lily and James entered. "Albus, who-?" James cut himself off, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Albus believed the largest and first born to be the one who defeated Voldemort. How can the little one be more powerful than his bigger and older twin? Besides, Liam's mark was a 'V' which stood for victory, right? "I give you Liam Michael Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Albus told the parents. That night was the night things changed. Harry was cast aside, given to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley only a couple months later.

James and Lily didn't tell Remus, who had locked himself away the night they got rid of Harry, as it was a full moon, until a few weeks later. When he heard what they had done, he renounced his friendship with the Potters to look for his god son. It was only a couple years later when Sirius followed his friend's lead, his former best friends being too enraptured with fame, and becoming arrogant and unbearable.

Albus started training Liam when he was 6 years old, and by then, the Potters were too far gone with their fame to go back to normality.

Harry spent the next 5 years with the Dursleys, never getting treated with love or affection. He never had to ask questions about where he came from, because he remembered the night he was abandoned clearly. It took a little bit for him to realize what that particular memory meant. At the age of two, Harry realized that his aunt and uncle didn't like magic. They told him it didn't exist: he learned not to mention it after the first beating.

Vernon rarely kept the abuse just to verbal. The times he got really violent were when he was very angry, very drunk, or Harry just didn't meet Vernon's standards-which was often. Even Petunia would join in slapping him around and the very large and heavy Dudley saw Harry as his personal punching bag. When he was three years old, Petunia put him in charge of cooking meals and started giving him chores. The list was longer than his arm and he had to have all of the chores finished before Vernon got home or he wouldn't have dinner and Vernon would give him a lashing with the belt for each one not done. It was very rare that Harry got all of the chores done before Vernon got home.

Due to this, Harry was much smaller than he should be for his age. It was after a particularly bad beating that Harry learned what Voldemort meant that night when he said that he would have help. Harry had met Nagi, a very big, magical snake that helped heal his wounds. He had been sent by Nagini, knowing that the boy and snake were destined for each other as she awaited her master's rebirth.

At the age of 4, Harry realized that he would never be treated fairly in his aunt's house, so he taught himself. He read what he could and learned what Nagi could teach him. This is how Harry started his education for both the muggle and the magical worlds. At the age of 5, Vernon stopped beating him where bruises could be seen because it was law that Harry had to start school. This was the age he also learned to not show off his intelligence. When he came home with a grade better than Dudley's, he got a beating that even Nagi had trouble healing. The lashes had been fairly deep. at least it wasn't his worst beating. Harry had learned that it was useless to look to adults for help. They all believed that he was a lying and attention seeking child thanks to the rumors the Dursleys spread around their neighborhood.

Harry was 6 when he finally got help, shortly after his birthday.

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

"Headmaster," a tall, dark haired, dark eyed, pale skinned man in all black began as he entered the Headmaster's office. "I know Lily had twins. I've been wondering where the other twin is." Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and Professor, starting the next school year after having taken a few years to himself, said to the old wizard. He had been settling and gathering information for the past 2 years.

He remembered the small quiet boy from the first birthday of the twins and Longbottom child. He had liked the child for Severus could see the intelligence and life in his emerald green eyes that were greener than even Lily's. He hadn't seen the boy at the 6th birthday party that was being held for Liam in the Great Hall. He hadn't been to any of the other parties for the boys. Well, _boy_ , but he hadn't known it.

"Well, young Harry was given to Lily's sister and her family so Liam and his training could be focused on a couple months after the attack." Albus said cheerfully. Severus felt himself freeze. He remembered Petunia, and she was a cruel and vile creature who had been jealous over not being magical herself.

"Does Lily know you put her son with those creatures?" Severus demanded. Albus looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Severus my dear boy, of course she knows. She suggested it. Who else would he have been put with?" Albus rolled his eyes.

Severus froze, "I see." Then stormed out of the office.

"Drama was meant to be out grown as adults." Dumbledore muttered, happily returning to his lemon drops.

'Lily wouldn't submit any one to them, let alone her own son.' Snape, growled to him self. He found Lily in the great hall. She was alone on the side of the hall watching the party going on. "Lily!" He said stiffly.

"Yes Severus?" she asked with a smile.

"Did you really allow Harry, your youngest son, to be put with Petunia?" Severus asked. Lily scoffed.

"Of course I did. Where would I put him other wise?" Lily asked annoyed.

"He is your son. You know how she was when we were children." Severus told her in disbelief.

"He is not the boy-who-lived, Severus. He doesn't need the constant care and attention Liam does to get through his training with his title. Besides, he'd just be jealous of Liam and try to seek attention and get in the way of his brothers fame." she said, not bothered.

"You remember how she was Lily. Aren't you at all worried about his state, being with those creatures for five years?" Severus stressed.

"Severus, that little runt isn't my problem, nor my husbands, nor my more important son's." Lily told him. Severus was stiff and frozen for one moment, checking her mind to see that it was her and she truly meant what she said. All sense of friendliness he once had for this once kind woman who had been like a sister to him disappeared. He closed himself from her in that moment. "Severus?" she asked, noticing he was off.

"You disgust me Lily Potter. From this moment on, you have only my loathing and hatred." Severus told her, voice emotionless. He turned and left the Great Hall and a shocked and confused Lily behind him.

Severus left the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated home where he gathered all of the information he could and located the small child. He prayed to Merlin that the child would be okay and he could save him from them. Hell, he hoped he could be wrong about Petunia. He just hoped the boy was okay.

 **A/N:** So there's that chapter. I changed more about it than I thought. But I liked it. It occurred to me Severus would check for that before actually giving up on one of his friends.


	3. SS3

A/N: Here's the next updated and repaired chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about the repaired chapters.

 **Chapter 3**

Harry had been alone in his cupboard under the stairs, his room for the past 5 years, for close to 8 hours now. The Dursleys were out to celebrate Dudley's getting onto the children's wrestling group. They were staying in a posh hotel and going to the zoo and out to dinner. The Dursleys hadn't known what to do with him, so after a beating and a warning not to do any funny business-courtesy of Vernon- they left. Nagi wasn't there that day. Harry had told him to go hunt that morning as he had avoided hunting for a couple weeks already just to stay with him. Even being magical, Nagi could only handle not eating to a degree. Nagi was only a teenager in magical snake years.

Harry took stock of his injuries the moment the Dursleys were gone. Vernon had done a number on him this time. He had 2 broken ribs, deep lashes on his back from Vernon's belt, and Harry was positive his throat was bruised from where Vernon's meaty hand had gripped him. "I didn't even do anything." Harry sighed, fighting the unconsciousness that was coming. He was startled out of his battle with himself by a loud knocking on the front door. He didn't move for a moment. 'Vernon wouldn't have left if he was expecting someone, so this is obviously not someone expected or related to Vernon's job.' Harry thought. Considering he was only 6 years old, Harry could process a situation pretty well, thanks to Nagi.

Harry was quiet again as another knock sounded. When a few minutes passed without another knock, he had begun to relax and go back to fighting unconsciousness, assuming that the visitor had left. He went rigid as he heard the door open, thinking it was another cruel joke by the Dursleys. At the sound of soft footsteps though, he got hope. None of the Dursleys were that soft stepped. Thinking quickly, Harry decided he didn't care if it was a burglar, he needed help because he was already losing too much blood as it was.

He knocked on his cupboard door as loud as his 6 year old fists and weakened state would allow. The footsteps quickly got to the cupboard door. He heard the locks being undone and the door eased open, the light making him blink. There was a tall man at his cupboard and Harry struggled to remember where he had seen the familiar man. "Harry?" the man asked softly and worried. That was all Harry registered before darkness finally took him.

Severus Snape had apparated to Private Drive. He was in black muggle clothing as he made his way to Number 4. The drive-way was empty so he was sure the muggles weren't home. He knocked a couple times though to just make sure. He got no answers after a while and silently took out his wand "Alohomora." he whispered when he was sure there were no muggles around and watching. The door opened quietly and he crept in. Everything was clean and quiet. He noticed many pictures of what looked like a baby whale with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. But there was no evidence of little Harry being here. He looked around the hall before turning to go into the living room.

That's when Severus heard the weak knocking. After looking around, he came to find the cupboard under the stairs was the source. Unlocking the many locks, he opened the door. The boy, who as supposed to be 6 years old, but looked no older than 3 or 4 years old, blinked at the sudden light. There was a bruise on the boy's neck and the boy's back was drenched in blood. "Harry?" he asked softly. Harry didn't answer, but fell forward as he lost consciousness.

Severus quickly caught the boy. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." he murmured. Making up his mind, he decided on a course of action. Knowing his time was limited, he spelled a nearby item into an exact replica of the boy in his arms. Every injury was present. The only difference was that the Harry in the cupboard was dead from blood loss. He knew that Dumbledore or the Potters would just get rid of Harry again, so he decided that he would take the boy.

After getting rid of all magical presences as well as he could so no wizard or witch would notice them, he left the house, apparating to the one place where he knew he would get help for the small boy in his arms. No one would harm the child, not when he could stop it.

Lucius Malfoy was in his living room with his wife, Narcissa Malfoy and their 6 year old son, Draco Malfoy. All 3 Malfoys had platinum blonde hair, gray blue eyes, and fair skin. Lucius was going over a new law that some official wanted checked. Narcissa was embroidering a pillow case while keeping an eye on her son who was reading a book on potions. So, none of the 3 Malfoys were expecting for a house elf to pop into the room saying in his squeaky voice "Mister Severus is here with an injured child. Tissy is bringing him heres." The elf told Lucius.

Before he could reply, said man and child burst into the room. "Lucius, I need your help." Severus said, desperately. The Malfoys all gasped at the state of the small child.

"Come, bring him to the guest room. Draco, I need you to inform Dobby to bring me all the healing potions we have for the injured child, preferably the ones Severus made personally. Narcissa, have Tinker bring items for addressing injuries. Instruct them to the Green Room." Lucius said as he lead Severus out of the living room. Up a flight of stairs, down the left hall, and into a room with a light green door they were in the Green Room. "Put him on the bed so I can do a diagnostic spell." Severus did just that. Running his wand silently over the still boy's body, a parchment appeared listing all of the injuries. Lucius grimaced at the length of the list, and it's content.

"What is it Lucius?" Severus asked. Normally he'd be able to do this himself, but casting the spell of the fake, dead Harry had taken a majority of his magic as it had been a permanent and dark spell, as well as removing all traces of foreign magic.

"He has 2 broken ribs, multiple lashes on his back that are from a belt and causing him to lose a lot of blood, and major bruising on his neck, due from strangulation. That's not including old injuries that didn't heal right." Lucius said as 2 house elves, his wife, and son entered the room, all 4 hearing the read off of the child's injuries.

"Well, let's get to work." Narcissa said determinedly. It took over three hours to heal all of Harry's injuries-old and fresh. After they had finished, they sat and watched as his chest rose and fell gently. "Who is this boy Severus, and how did he come to be in this condition?" Narcissa demanded.

"This was Harry James Potter. The Potters had given him away to Mrs. Potter's abusive sister and her family 5 years ago." Severus snarled angrily at the thought of his now ex-friend.

"You call Lily Mrs. Potter now?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"She stopped being Lily to me when she showed no remorse about giving her son to those monsters." Draco watched in awe. He had never seen his god father this angry before.

"What did you mean by 'was Harry James Potter?' Uncle Severus?" Draco asked, remembering how the man had introduced the boy.

"Well, Harry James Potter is laying dead in the cupboard under his aunt and uncles stairs, for all intents and purposes." Severus said with a slight grimace at the image of the dead boy.

"What will we do with this situation?" Lucius asked.

"That will be up to the child." Severus said. The group decided to wait for Harry to awaken before making a decision. Harry awoke a few hours later and the first person he saw was a stunning woman with blonde hair, and gray blue eyes.

"Hey Sweety, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like I was healed with potions." he replied. The woman gave a smile.

"Because you were child." This voice belonged to the man from before. "Potions from my own personal stores." he added. Now that Harry looked at him, he recognized the man. Harry remembered everything from his past, and he remembered this man from his first birthday party. The only one he had ever had. He also recognized the man Nagi had described. That was one of Nagi's decisions. Telling Harry everything about Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and his plans.

"You're Severus Snape. The youngest Potions Master, and the Dark Lord's Spy." Harry said in awe. The three adults were shocked into silence. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You were part of Voldemort's inner circle too. You were, like, his right hand men and women, including Bellatrix." Harry actually knew more about Voldemort's ranks and spies and servants than anyone, save Voldemort himself.

"How do you know all of this Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Nagi told me what Nagini told him." was the answer.

"Nagi?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded.

"After a very bad incident when I was younger, Nagi found me and healed me. He continued to heal me afterwards. He's been the one to help heal me whenever it was a very bad beating and my magic wasn't enough. He's also a huge magical snake that is Nagini's confident and partner in the snake world." Harry said truthful about how he got his info. Harry also had realized that if they had healed him, which they obviously had, then they knew what had happened for him to get those injuries. So he saw no reason to lie about the beatings Nagi healed.

Had Harry grown up with the abuse with out anyone to tell him otherwise, Harry knew he would have believed he deserved his injuries. He would probably have also refused to accept help if or when it was given, denying what happened to him. But he didn't grow up that way. He had had Nagi to help him through the most difficult parts of his life. It was with Nagi's help that he was able to accept the abandonment and not to take it too hard. He knew the truth of that Halloween night. It was his ex-parents loss. He was just waiting for the day he could get them to hate themselves for being unfit parents. Then rub it in their faces. He deserved that much after what they had put him through when they knowingly left him with those monsters.

"Well, the entire wizarding world will be thinking you are dead. You can take it by storm when you go to Hogwarts in 5 years and put that BWL in his place by showing him up." Draco told the small boy, having been able to feel the strength of the boy's magical aura. Draco was an intelligent boy, and he easily followed the conversation.

This boy _had been_ Harry James Potter. Which meant he was the twin of Liam Potter as the Potters didn't have children before or after the twins. That meant he was 6 years old, a few months younger than himself. He also realized that Harry had been abused, which was obvious from the boy's condition when he was brought into the house. He also had a knowledge of the Dark Lord's allies and a snake friend which made him a parselmouth. Yes, Draco followed the conversation nicely.

Harry grinned. "Nagi told me all about Hogwarts. I'm excited about going." he agreed. The boys started talking about Hogwarts and what they were hoping would happen when they got there. They were talking about houses, professors, and classes. The adults also chimed in with their opinions on things. It was funny to the boys when all 3 adults sneered at the Gryffindors and their idiotic-ness. Within a few hours, the boys and adults had hit it off, which surprised them all. Harry was very happy though. This was the only time, besides when he was with Nagi, that he didn't have to hold back on his comments and knowledge.

When the boys were about to spiral onto another topic, Lucius decided to stop them so they could all eat dinner as it was past time. Harry still had to stay in bed so they were going to eat in the room. Harry couldn't take any nutrient potions just yet, due to all the other potions in his body. But he'd start them tomorrow. Dinner talk stayed on quidditch, which Harry knew plenty of since Nagi kept him updated on the wizarding world, some of their likes, and some of their dislikes.

Finally, when both boys started holding back yawns, Severus called it a night for them. Draco wanted to stay with Harry for the night as he had grown to like him. Harry accepted the offer, comfortable in the other boy's presence. The boys were out in minutes. It had been a very tiring day. The adults however decided to go into Lucius's study. They had matters to discuss.

A/N: There's that fixing of the chapter. Made Harry's injuries and condition more believable and real. Hope you're okay with the chapters.


	4. SS4

A/N: Here's the next updated and repaired chapter. This was the main purpose for the rendition. IT was meant to be in the first rendition, but got lost somehow. I only re-found the chapter. Any ways, here we go.

 **Chapter 4**

There was nothing out of the ordinary as Vernon pulled his large, silver hummer into the drive way of his home. Looking at the garden showed him that the boy had been neglecting his chores again. Vernon completely disregarded the fact that he had locked the boy in his cupboard. "That freak is getting a thorough beating for this." he growled as he tromped to the door. He unlocked the front door, and went inside towards the cupboard while Petunia headed for the kitchen. "What the-?" he stopped at the sight of blood that had seeped under the door. He was glad that Dudley wasn't there and was staying the night with Pier Polkiss. "Petunia!" he called.

"What is it Ver- Oh my god!" Petunia stumbled back, hand over her mouth. "Open it!" she screeched. Vernon fumbled to unlock the door and opened it. Petunia fell against the wall at the sight. "I-is he dead?" she asked.

"Wake up boy!" Vernon ordered in an authoritive voice. when he got no reply, he got closer. After observing the body, he noticed that the boy's chest wasn't rising or falling. "The freak's dead Pet dear." he said, feeling no remorse for the child.

"What do we do?" Petunia asked, starting to hyperventilate.

"Petunia calm down." Vernon told her. "It's almost dark out. I'll just take him and dump him." Vernon told her. Petunia nodded. "Good. You'll need to dispose of his things and get the blood cleaned. If anyone asks where he is, well he was troubled and started being violent. we gave him lots of help but nothing worked. So he was sent to home for troubled children." he waited for her to nod and continued when he saw that she was still unsure. "Petunia, by this time tomorrow, we will be freak free and there won't be any hard or compromising questions." Petunia nodded and went to get cleaning supplies. Vernon went to the back yard where the shed was. It was starting to get dark. Neither Dursley noticed a large snake slide into the house through the open backdoor.

The snake had slithered up to the cupboard, which was still open. It froze upon seeing the lifeless body. _'Harry?'_ it hissed quietly, feeling like its heart was stopped. Getting closer, it flicked its tounge in the air. The snake could taste magic. It was a tiny trace, so small that a wizard, despite all their spells, wouldn't even be able to detect or notice. The snake let out a relieved hiss before quickly leaving the house. It recognized the owner of that magic. _'Where is he though? Where did he take my snakelet?'_ the snake wondered as it slid under a bush and watched as the large muggle who beat his snakelet emerged from the shed with a small, dark tarp. _'And what is the muggle doing?'_ he waited for the man to enter the house before going to the front and sliding under the car.

Vernon had wrapped the boy in the dark tarp, careful to not get the 'freak's' blood on him. It was dark out side and Vernon was glad that some hooligans had broke the lights on Private Drive. There were no lights to show what he was carrying or doing. "If anyone asks were I went?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"You were going to see a friend. They weren't home so you got a coffee before coming back." Petunia said after taking a deep breath. "Remember your coffee on your way back. Keep the receipt." she reminded her husband. He nodded, took the tarp and put it in the back seat. The lights were off in the car. He got into the driver's seat and drove off. He didn't notice the snake that had used its magic to get into the car, to see what the muggle was going to do. Nor did he notice the figure in the sky watching the car and following it on a broomstick. He just simply drove off to get rid of his freak nephew's body.

 **Hogwarts: a few hours ago**

Albus Dumbledore was looking at Professor McGonagall from across his desk. "What is it Minerva?" he asked. The usually stern witch looked unsure before she gathered her Gryffindor courage to speak.  
"Albus, I saw Severus speaking to Lily. He seemed upset but left before I could talk to him." she thought before continuing. "I asked Lily and she said he had gotten upset because they had placed little Harry with her sister." she looked at Albus firmly. "I understand where Severus is coming from, I mean Petunia was a very, um, trying child." Minerva told him.

"Minerva my dear." Albus began, "Petunia has grown up and has a husband and child. I am positive that Harry is perfectly fine and well taken care of. Petunia told me she would treat Harry as her own." Dumbledore said. He was proud of having such loyal followers, they took his word for truth. He could lie like that and not be questioned.

"I would feel better if you checked though, just to be sure." Minerva told him. Albus let out a sigh and gave the woman a smile.

"Very well Minerva. I will send an order member to check on him." Minerva beamed.

"Thank you Albus!" Minerva said. Schooling her features back to the well known stern professor, she said in a no non-sense voice. "Have a good evening Headmaster, I have lessons for the 3rd and 4th Slytherin and Gryffindor classes to plan. " with that, the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts left the headmaster's office. Albus thought about who would go check on the lesser Potter child. Finally coming to a decision he went to the fire place to floo call his person.

"Mundugus Fletcher!" he called into the fire. Out stepped the man he wanted.

"Yes Albus?" he asked the old wizard.

"I need you to go to Number 4 Private Drive. There is a small, dark haired boy. He is the younger Potter twin. He was placed with Lily's sister and her family." Albus told him.

"Very well Albus. I'll go check on the child tonight." Mundugus told him. Albus nodded and Mundugus left through the floo.

 **Present**

Vernon had drove into the forest at the edges of Surrey. He drove as far as he could before stopping, grabbing a shovel and the tarp with his nephew. Despite being an over weight whale, Vernon was still a very strong man. Vernon had no problem carrying the severely light weighted boy that he had starved. Once he was deep in the forest, he dropped the body and started digging a hole. Once it was deep enough, he put the tarp in. While he was putting the tarp in it, the part on his face had slipped down, showing his nephew's face. "Stupid freak! You deserved everything that came your way. All of the beatings. Your freakiness won't affect my son now." He growled, throwing dirt over the face and filling the hole. He didn't notice the figure in the shadows leave or the snake that bared its fangs before disappearing.

On his way back home, he stopped and got a coffee. When he got home he saw that the cupboard and hall floor were cleaned, devoid of blood and any trace of the freak being there before hand. "Well?" Petunia asked, coming into the hall.

"It's done. We'll tell Dudley that we sent his freak cousin to a home for troubled kids." Vernon told his wife. She nodded and the couple went to bed, not thinking any more of their now dead nephew.  
Albus was in his office. It was very early in the morning and Fawkes, the phoenix, was sleeping on his perch, head under his wing. He was startled as the floo activated suddenly. He wasn't so surprised to find that it was Mundugus coming through. "Well?" he asked the man.

"The boy's dead Albus. I saw his face and witnessed his uncle bury his body in a hole in the woods in the middle of the night." the man informed the old wizard.

"Oh dear. That's horrible." Albus said gravely. 'There goes a potential pawn piece.' he thought a little bitterly.

"His uncle beat him Albus. Right before he started refilling the hole with dirt, he told his dead nephew that he deserved everything he got. All of the beatings he gave him, he deserved. Just for being, as the man put it, a 'Freak'."

"We should tell his parents." Albus said thoughtfully. Mundugus nodded. Albus, knowing that Mundugus wouldn't agree to lie about the death, obliviated him before giving him the new story. "You may leave Mundugus." Albus said. The man nodded and left once again, this time in a daze. He thought for a moment. He already decided he couldn't tell the Potter's the truth. He decided on just saying an accident had occurred, and that had resulted in Harry's death. Finally, he flooed James.

"Albus, what is it?" James said once he got into the office.

"It's about Harry." Albus began. James looked annoyed. "He's dead James. There was an accident." James's eyes widened.

"What?" James said in disbelief. It wasn't that he cared about the boy. Sure, he was shocked the kid died, but he hadn't really cared about him enough to be sad. It didn't matter that it was his flesh and blood. The boy wasn't famous, so he had no need for him.

"I'm afraid so. He was playing and had ran into the street to get a ball and was hit by a car. He died instantly, as did the driver." he gave him the same story he had told Fletcher.

"We should tell the papers." James said suddenly, thinking of a way to increase his family's fame and leave the lesser child from their lives for good. Albus agreed, but that was because he thought of a way to get more people to rally behind the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Leave it to me James. But tell Lily and your son so they can be ready for when you're questioned and interviewed." James nodded and left. Albus, meanwhile floo called an up and rising reporter. "Hello Ms. Skeeter." he said once the blonde woman came through.

"Hello Albus. What's the scoop?" She asked, fixing her red glasses and getting out her quill and notebook. Albus settled back with a grave look as he told her the news. It would be in the prophet that same evening.

A/N: There we go. Please review the chapter.


	5. SS5

A/N: Here's the next chapter

 **Chapter 5**

Harry woke up early in the morning to find a blonde boy in bed next to him. He was confused at first before remembering yesterday. Being locked in the cupboard after a beating, being saved by Severus- one of Voldemort's inner ranks- the Malfoys, and the amazing night of conversation. Harry relaxed and thought about now and what he would do. He had been happy for the first time in ages. Sure, he was happy with Nagi, he still was. But it wasn't the same as with other humans. He had eaten as much as he could at dinner(though not a lot), he didn't hold back in the conversation, and it had just been an amazing experience. One he hadn't had before then. He had also felt safe. The only time he felt safe, even though Nagi hadn't been there.

'But what now?' Harry wondered to himself. 'What will they do with me? Will I go to an orphanage? Will I go back to the Potters?' Harry shivered and tossed that idea down a black hole to never be seen again. He knew at the very least he wasn't going to be back with the Dursleys. Harry's shiver caused Draco to stir.

"Hmm? You 'kay Harry?" Draco asked sleepily. Harry smiled at his first human friend's question.

"Yah. I'm fine." Harry answered.

"Go back to sleep then. It's not even light out." Draco murmured, falling back to sleep. Harry smiled and did so.

It was light out the next time Harry woke up. He was surprised to see the adults from yesterday in the room. Looking around he saw Draco awake and sitting up. "Morning Harry." Draco said happily.

"Morning Dray. Good to see you're awake this time." he replied, not noticing his nick name for the blonde.

"'Dray' huh? I like it." Harry smiled at his friend.

"We are having breakfast in here Harry. But then we have to have a talk." Lucius told the dark haired boy who looked nervous before nodding. Breakfast was a quiet affair for the adults who listened to the boys' conversation on likes and dislikes.

"I like ice cream, though I only had it once." Harry said. "That was at my first birthday with Liam and Neville."

"Wow, your memory is amazing Harry." Draco told his friend in awe. He had quickly come to understand that Harry's memory was a rare thing. He remembered everything. Harry blushed at the praise, not use to it unless it came from Nagi.

"Thanks Dray." Harry mumbled. While the boys talked, the 3 adults remembered their brief conversation last night.

 **Last night:**

Severus was nursing a small glass of Fire Whiskey as he watched the fire. "What are we going to do with Harry?" Lucius asked after the silence had worn on for a few minutes. "I mean, he will not be going back to the muggles. And all of the wizarding world, save us, will believe him to be dead by the evening edition of the _'Daily Prophet'_ tomorrow." he told the other 2.

"We know that Luc." Severus told him, reverting to his nick name for his old school friend.

"Did you notice how close Draco and Harry became in just a few short hours?" Narcissa asked. "Also, I bet that was the safest Harry has felt in years. You saw how the weight and tension seemed to just leave him?" she asked the men. Both of them nodded.

"We should give him a couple days to recover his strength first, honestly. I mean, I know what he has gone through. Even with some one there for you, it'll take a while for him to realize that he's free from them." Severus told them. The Malfoy parents understood what their friend meant. It wasn't too long ago, a couple years maybe, that Severus had told them about how he had come from an abusive house hold himself. His father, Tobias Snape, had not been a fan of magic. But his mother, Eileen Prince, had kept the beatings from being more severe than a broken nose or rib once.

"That sounds good to me. We'll give him the next couple days and see how he gets on with Draco, then we'll ask him what he thinks before making a decision." Lucius said with finality. The other 2 adults nodded before Narcissa turned to Severus.

"Can you stay the night Sev? Or will they be expecting you back at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not taking up the position as potions professor until the beginning of next year, so I'm not expected until at least next August." He informed her.

"Then you'll be staying with us for as long as possible then." she decided. "Night boys." she left after that. The 2 men followed suit a few minutes later.

 **Now:**

The adults went back to the present. Soon breakfast was done and the boys fell quiet as the adults started the conversation. "Harry, you still need a few days to fully heal. You can go around with Draco and explore the manor, just so long as you don't over do it." Narcissa told the boys.

"Really?" Harry asked, excited at the prospect of getting out of bed and explore what he knew was a large home. And Draco would be with him. The adults nodded.

"Just stay out of trouble. Lunch will be at 1 and dinner at 7." Lucius said. The boys nodded. "Now, the house elves have some clothes for you. Why don't you go into the bathroom over there and get cleaned up. Draco and you can run off after wards." Harry nodded.

"Before all of that," Severus began. "I noticed you had some problems with your eyesight Harry." Severus said. Harry nodded. When he wasn't doing chores, he was usually locked in the cupboard, sometimes for days on end. Due to this, at age 6 Harry's eyes were very weak. But the Dursleys never got him glasses, and Nagi couldn't use that type of magic with his type of magic, despite it being based around healing. "Well, you're still young enough for the eye correction spell to work, so you won't need glasses." Severus said, taking out his wand. " _Idium Correctum_." Harry felt a tingling in his eyes. He closed his eyes and rubbed them before opening them again. He gasped at the clarity. His eyesight was fixed! "There you go."

"Thank you! Thank you for everything you've done for me." he told the adults.

"It is no problem Harry, we are happy to help. We will be in the living room if you need us." Severus told the boys. With that, the adults left the room.

"Well hurry with the shower Harry, then we can go have fun. I'm going to shower too. My room's right across from yours. Come on in if I'm not here when you get out." Draco told his friend. Then he headed to his room.

Harry went into the bathroom, which was done up in shades of green with golden accents. He saw the clothes when he got out of the shower 10 minutes later. He was in a white t-shirt and black pants and he left the bathroom. His room was done tastefully in soft and dark greens with brown and gold accents. Harry went over to the mirror. After 5 years of Petunia's savage attacks on his hair that went to his shoulders, it had started sticking up on all sides. Harry remembered the name of a house elf and decided to try something.

"Tissy?" he called softly. A soft pop sounded and the little elf was there.

"Yes mister Harry? How can Tissy help yous?" the elf asked.

"Is Dray still in the shower?"

"Yes sir. Young master will be in shower for at least another 20 minutes sir." She answered. Harry found himself smiling at that.

"Tissy, can you fix my hair. My... aunt, she wasn't too careful when she did it." He was nervous about this. His hair always seemed an unruly mess to him.

"Oh yes, Tissy can do this." Tissy snapped her fingers and a chair, cover, comb, and scissors were in front of the mirror. "Please sit Mister Harry sir." Tissy said. "Any style in particular?"

"Just what you think will be best." Tissy nodded.

"Very well. Leave it to Tissy." 15 minutes later and Harry was very happy with his hair. Instead of being a mess sticking out in all directions, his hair was now cow lick free. It hung around his face, reaching his chin in soft, slight curls. His hair was still jet black, but the few red streaks were more noticeable than they had been before. He also had some lighter and paler black streaks due to his time weeding in the gardens during the day at the Dursleys.

"Thank you Tissy." he said thankfully. The elf nodded before snapping her fingers and disappearing with the hair and other items she had brought with her. Looking at the mirror once more he nodded and went across the hall to Draco's room. The door was open so Harry just walked in and sat at the foot of Draco's bed to wait.

His friend's room was done in soft blue and silver. Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was 10 in the morning. There was a large cabinet with clear doors. He could see that inside there were many, pentagonal shaped cards. He recalled Draco mentioning that he collected chocolate frog cards and guessed that these were them. It was quite a collection indeed. Draco came out then. He was in a white button up shirt and soft black slacks. Of course Draco would be dressed as the aristocrat that he was. "Wow Harry. I like your hair better this way."

"Me too. Tissy is amazing!" Harry agreed. Draco looked shocked before grinning. "So, what should we do first?" Harry asked his friend. Draco thought for a minute.

"I got it!" Draco said. "I'll give you a tour of the manor and then I'll take you outside to the gardens." Draco told his friend. Harry nodded. The boys spent the next few hours before lunch exploring the manor. They went to the library, attic, and many other rooms including an art gallery and a game room.

"Wow Dray, your home is really big." Harry told his friend. Draco smiled.

"But of course Harry. Malfoys always have the most impressive of everything." Malfoy said playfully, sticking his nose in the air. Harry started laughing at his friend's antics. A house elf appeared.

"Young masters, lunch is ready in the dining room." the elf informed the boys.

"Thank you Dobby, we are heading down now." Draco told him. The elf nodded and popped away. "Let's go Harry." Dray said, leading the way down to the dining room. In the dining room were the 3 adults sitting at a table.

"Afternoon boys. Join us would you?" Lucius asked. The boys nodded and sat at the table. Once lunch was served, which was smoked salmon, Narcissa started a conversation.

"So boys, what have you been up too?" she asked them.

"Dray's been showing me around the manor. It is amazing Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied.

"I'm glad you think so, but none of this Mrs. Malfoy nonsense. You will call me Aunt Cissy or Cissa, understand?" Harry grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Cissy." Narcissa beamed.

"And you will call Lucius Uncle Luci and Severus, Severus or Sev." she said. Harry looked at the 2 men who nodded before smiling and agreeing. "Now, what are your plans for after lunch." the boys talked happily about what they would do, including going to the gardens.

"Just be careful boys, there are some pixies in the garden." Lucius said to them.

"Also avoid the Gray room boys. An elf has reported a boggart in the wardrobe there." Severus added. The boys nodded and after lunch set off for the gardens. Despite being forced to weed the garden all the time at the Dursleys, Harry had found gardening relaxing and enjoyable. When he was in the library at school, he had read about many different types of plants and how to care for them.

"It's beautiful. Gorgeous. I love it Dray!" Harry told his friend in awe. The garden was big, but not completely humongous. There was a black stone walk-way that lead between the different beds of flowers. There were many types, and all different colors. In the center of the garden was a sparkling pond of water with willow trees surrounding it and marble benches on its shores. The pond held different species of fish and water lilies were floating on the surface in small groups. There were beds with different herbs and plants for potions in a secluded area of the garden.

Draco watched as his friend marveled at the beauty of the Malfoy garden. "I'm glad you think so Harry." He said.

Draco was amazed at how much Harry knew about plants. Especially the muggle ones. They were pure blood wizards, but even his mother could see the beauty in muggle plants and flowers. The boys were by the pond when suddenly 5 blue pixies flew from some willow branches.

Pixies were known for being mischievous and pranking wizards. The boys were wary as they appeared. What happened after their meeting was unexpected though. With the help of the house elves, the boys held a conversation with the pixies and learned all about the leader pixy's great many stunts and pranks before settling down in the Malfoys' garden. The boys got many tips and ideas for their own pranks.

After the boys finished speaking with the pixies and the house elves left, Harry continued to tell Draco all about the plants he knew and saw. Draco was amazed by the peacefulness on his friend's face as he talked passionately about plants and their affects in medicines and on people and animals. Harry was very knowledgeable. Apparently Draco wasn't the only one who thought so. The were interrupted by some wood nymphs where they learned even more about plant and nature nymphs.

Soon it was dinner time and the boys washed up before joining the adults for dinner. That was when they found out what Dumbledore had come up with for Harry's death. The evening edition of the _'Daily Prophet'_ was delivered.

 **Twin Brother of Boy-Who-Lived Dead!**

Six years ago, our world learned of the Potter twins who were born on July 31st. Liam Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his younger twin, Harry Potter. Looking at past papers, it has come to my notice that Little Harry is absent from pictures with his family. Now, this struck me as odd. I was wondering about how to find out more when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts called me himself to give me the most distressing news.

"Young Harry, who was staying with his Aunt and Uncle for a while, has died in an accident." Albus told me with his grave voice.

"What type of accident, and why was he with his relatives, instead of his family?" I had to ask this question that was burning in my mind.

"Unfortunately, young Harry was playing and was hit by a car, both him and the driver of said car died. See, Harry was a very shy boy and the attention his brother was getting had started to stress him out. So while we were able to keep him out of the spotlight, a few months ago it was starting to get more difficult since they were both more noticeable. We asked him if he would rather stay with his aunt for a little bit and he said he wanted too." Albus answered my question.

"How are his parents and brother holding up?"

Here, Albus let out a deep sigh, and I realized how old he really was. "They are devastated by this tragedy. I can only hope that they keep coping, and help their son through this trying time."

So there it is, my fellow witches and wizards. We give our condolences to the Potters and we all hope that they can pull through this stronger than before.

 **-Rita Skeeter**

Everyone was quiet after Severus finished reading the article. The Malfoys and Snape were shocked at the snort that came from the dark haired boy. "Harry?" Draco asked.

"It'll be lots of fun getting back at the geezer and my so called family. Oh, I can't wait for Hogwarts." Harry smirked at the chaos he would cause. The others in the room couldn't help their smirks as they followed the boys line of thought. Oh that would be a sight to see. The group went back to dinner, happily discussing their dislike of the Potters and Dumbledore.

Any one in the order who had known that Snape was a spy for Albus would be shocked by his description of the man. The Malfoys knew that it was the other way around. Severus was still a spy for Voldemort and had told him faithfully what Dumbledore had planned. He saw how manipulative the old man was. He also knew that Dumbledore could be cruel when he wanted. The man was insane for sure. At least Voldemort was vanquished right as he was about to lose himself to insanity. When Voldemort came back, and they knew he would eventually, he would have lost the insanity he had possessed and would be sane once more. He had assured his inner circle of that. Everyone went to bed that night in high spirits. Draco sleeping in his own room that night.

A/N: Had a lot of corrections to fix in this chapter. When I get to the chapters where S had started betaing the story, I'll stop the renditions, since S made sure it was good. Thank you for sticking through this story.


	6. SS6

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 6**

The next few days at the manor had passed in a happy, compatible way for everyone in it. Draco and Harry had fast become best friends. Severus and the Malfoy parents had come to enjoy the company and entertainment the 2 boys had provided for them. Severus himself especially had come to care for the small child, their situations so similar. Finally he decided it was time for Harry to tell them how far the abuse had gone in the Dursley house hold. Then they could figure out what to do from there. He had told the boys the night before about his past, he knew it would help Harry to know that there was someone there who could relate to his situation.

It was after lunch and the adults and boys were settling down in the living room for the discussion that was due. "Harry, we want to help you in anyway we can, but first you need to tell us everything that happened in the house hold." Severus said. Harry had no qualms about telling them what had happened, but the offer of help made him unsure. No adult had ever helped Harry before, but, looking at the adults in front of him, and having his friend next to him gave Harry a little more confidence. It also helped to know that Sev could relate to his situation. Now he just didn't know where to start. Severus sensed this and helped him along. "So, how far back did the abuse start?"

"Well, it had started when I was 2. I had mentioned magic and they weren't happy about it. It just didn't stop after that." he admitted.

"Where there different types of abuse, or was it just the beatings?" Lucius asked the boy.

"There was only physical and verbal abuse. Vernon called them punishments. Nothing more than that." he assured them, knowing that was something they were worried about. "I was never sexually abused. I swear." he told them. They all let out sighs of relief. Even Severus wasn't sure how to help with that type of abuse.

"What were the 'punishments' and how were they established?" Narcissa asked.

"Usually if I didn't finish the chores or if I did any accidental magic. Normally it was just because they weren't happy with something in life."

"What types of chores?" Draco asked.

"Well, I had to have the garden weeded and tended to, had to have the house cleaned inside and outside, mow the lawn front and back, cook breakfast and lunch, dust the furniture, polish the silverware and china, and clear out the shed. Sometimes I had to paint the house and fence and I had to wash the windows once every two days. That all had to be done before Vernon got home. If I wasn't done, I didn't get any food. Then I got a lash for each chore not done. Then I had to make dinner. After that I had to do dishes and then it was strait to the cupboard which was where Nagi would do his best to heal my injuries, then I would go to sleep. Where I would be woke up by Petunia rapping her bony knuckles on the door and screeching for me to get up and start the entire process over again." Harry paused for a moment before continuing.

"As we got older, avoiding Dudley became another obstacle as he used me as his punching bag. Then a year ago, at age 5, school started and I had less time than before, so that meant more lashings." Harry explained his home life with the Dursleys. They were quiet for a while taking it in before he continued with that bit of information. "Dudley was never punished, he was encouraged by Vernon to keep it up. When Dudley was able to catch me, he was rewarded. When he couldn't catch me, Vernon would get me and he would hold me down so Dudley could beat me up. Then Vernon beat me as punishment for not letting Dudley get me."

"Those bastards!" Draco growled. "They give you an impossible amount of chores and expect a 3-6 year old to accomplish all of them." he was fuming and Harry smiled at his friends indignation on his behalf.

"I know Dray, but I got used to it. I didn't approve of it and I knew it was wrong. But I got use to it. It was how I survived for as long as I did in there." Harry shrugged.

"You shouldn't have had to get use to it." Draco grumbled.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I got severely punished for coming home and having a better grade than Dudley. Even Nagi had trouble healing me after that one." He said. "Then after a bloody beating I had to clean up any blood that got on the ground or anything." that was all that had happened, and it had been more than any child should have gone through.

"Harry, what has been you worse injury that you got?" Lucius asked the boy.

"When I was 4, Vernon stabbed me after a beating. I had 4 broken ribs, my shoulder was out of its socket, my other wrist was broken, and my head was bleeding from where he had slammed it into the wall. It took Nagi a couple hours to heal the injuries the best he could, as some of my vital organs had been damaged. According to him the bones will be weak for a long time." he answered. That was the entire discussion about his past with the Dursleys.

"Well, they think your dead now, so they're probably going to celebrate if they hated you that much." Draco said with a grimace. Harry nodded his agreement with his friend. "But now you can celebrate because you're free of them." The adults decided to living up the mood by introducing the boy to wizards chess. Harry found himself enjoying the game and played multiple games with Draco and the adults. It was late when the boys went to bed that night.

Harry had spent a week at the manor since the discussion about his time with the Dursleys. He and Draco had spent time going around the grounds and hanging out with the pixies and nymphs in the garden. They had even pulled a couple pranks on the adults. They weren't harmful or embarrassing but actually very playful and amusing. A couple afternoons they just spent in the library reading. Harry especially liked the potions and defense books. Draco preferred the potions and transfiguration books. Both liked the charms as they found some that gave them ideas for pranks.

Harry was very comfortable with the adults and Draco, but of the adults, he had started making a connection with the potions master. Some nights found him just talking to Severus about how he got through his situation and who had helped him through it. Severus had told him about how his mom had kept him from too severe of abuse from his father who would get drunk most nights because he couldn't stand having a witch wife and wizard son. This in particular night, Severus raised an eyebrow when Harry came to the conclusion that while his abuse was worse physically, Sev's situation was the hardest emotionally, "Please explain that to me Harry."

"Well, it was my aunt, uncle, and cousin who beat me and abused me. I was forced on them by my parents who knew how they felt about our kind and they didn't even get any money for me to be raised with, and they were forced on me as well." Harry said in thought. "So there was no real connection there, besides mutual dislike. But with your situation, it was your own father who beat you. You had a connection to him whether you wanted it or not. Plus, you had to watch your mother get beat when she defended you from him and you couldn't do anything about it until you were older. Ergo, your situation is emotionally worse than mine." Harry finished explaining his argument to the man who was stunned by his logic and argument.

"Very well you stubborn child. I'll let you win this little argument." Severus gave a sigh.

" 'Let' me win... Sev, I think you mean I did win this little argument." Harry said in an innocent voice. Severus rolled his eyes before giving a small smile.

"Cheeky brat." Harry laughed as he ran off with Draco who had shown up so they could go get ready for bed. Once the boys left the room, Narcissa and Lucius looked at Severus. "What?" Severus asked, not liking the identical gleams in their eyes.

"You and Harry certainly get along well Severus." Lucius said in a knowing tone.

"And your point?" he asked, not knowing where this was going.

"He really likes you Sev." Narcissa added. "And he's the most comfortable in your presence. He's comfortable in ours, but not nearly as much as with you."

"Please just get on with it." Severus scowled.

"Alright then. We are trying to come to a decision about Harry that is good for everyone, right?" Lucius began. The dark haired man nodded. "Severus, have you thought about maybe adopting Harry?"

"What?" Severus was frozen. Him? A dad? That had _NEVER_ occurred to him in his life. Lucius nodded.

"Sev. You can understand him better than anyone else could. You know best how to take care of him. You get along like family as it is. And that was just in a couple weeks of being together." Narcissa pointed out to the stunned man in front of her. Severus thought about it.

'I wouldn't mind taking care of him. I've found that I actually like the kid.' Severus thought to himself. 'In fact, I think I could see us living as a family. Strange, never thought of me taking care of a child before.' he looked at the blonde couple. "Would he even want me as a guardian?"

"He trusts you Sev. I'm sure he'd love to have you as a guardian." Narcissa told the man softly.

"I'd rather give it another couple weeks before I even suggest that." Severus told them. They nodded. "I'm going to bed." he said. The Malfoys smiled as the man went to bed.

In Harry's room, Draco had posed the same question to the dark haired boy. "Would you like Uncle Severus to be your guardian?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened at the question.

"S-Sev?" he wondered. "I like him a lot. I really trust him and I'm really comfortable in his presence." Harry looked at his friend. "But would Sev even want me as a ward?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Draco smiled at his friend.

"Harry. Uncle Severus really likes you. He would love to have you as a ward. Maybe even a son at some point." Draco said happily. Harry looked unsure.

"Maybe. But I would rather wait for him to say something first. I mean, that's just not something you spring on a man you only knew for a couple weeks." Harry muttered. Draco rolled his eyes. He had decided to stay with Harry after he bared his soul to them.

"Fine Harry. Now go to sleep." Draco told his friend. Harry nodded and the boys went to sleep.

A/N: More mistakes. Hope I got them all. Please Review


	7. SS7

**Chapter 7**

The next couple weeks were spent with Harry and Severus getting more used to eachothers company. And in Harry's case, for Severus to suggest adoption or anything remotely similar to it. They understood each other's need to feel the situation out, to figure out how best to bring it up. In that time Severus and Harry got to know more about eachother. And the Malfoys learned more about Harry as well.

He had even told them about the night Voldemort had attacked Godric's Hollow. They had been shocked to hear who the real boy-who-lived was, but it had not changed their views about him. Especially after he told them about why it had happened-his knowledge was courtesy of Nagi. He explained how Voldemort could see that the darkness and insanity was taking over him. When he heard about the prophecy about his demise, he knew it was his last chance to be saved from the insanity that was eating at his psyche. Besides, he had heard another prophecy before that one and knew that the child he chose would need help in the future and that he would come back not chained to the insanity. He had to be sane.

Harry learned more about Sev going to Hogwarts to work next year to teach potions. That had him wondering about wheather or not it would be a good idea to be his ward or son. He figured that they would come to that if he ever brought up the idea though. But he was happy to get to know the man who might become his guardian. Severus was happy about getting to know the boy better too. It was about a week after the conversations they had with their friends that Severus asked to speak to Harry privately. "What is it Sev?" Harry asked once they sat down in Lucius's study.

"Harry, I know this is a big step to take. But I want to take this chance. " Severus paused, before continuing. "Harry, I care about you alot. I like talking to you and spending time with you. And I find you to be an amazing and creative child. I feel like we have a strong connection despite only really knowing each other for only a month." Severus saw the shocked look on the boy's face and continued. "Now I know this is a big step for you to take, I really do. So I want you to think about it as long as you need before you make a decision. And, no matter what you decide Harry, I will still care about you. I promise you that." Severus told him. He was about to get up when Harry spoke for the first time since he gave his suggestion.

"I know you will be going to Hogwarts in a few months, and you'll have to stay there while you teach. So if I agreed to this, how would we spend time together to better our relationship?" Harry asked shyly. Severus felt his heart swell at Harry's words. This meant that Harry was considering the idea. And this was good, because he had already thought it through.

"I thought this through. I would have to stay a Hogwarts for most of the year. But, I would be able to come home during breaks and holidays. Not the full, but for a majority of them. And, I could spend every few weekends at home with you, so long as there wasn't a detention set for that weekend." Severus told him. "So we'd actually get to spend alot of time together." He was rewarded by Harry's huge smile as he hugged the man. "I take it that you accept?"

Harry nodded. "I'd love to have you as my guardian!" Harry said happily,

"Maybe even dad once you're ready for that." Severus told his new ward. They shared a smile, feeling like it would happen soon. "Harry, we'll have to give you a name. You're not a Potter anymore." Severus told his new ward. "Then we would have to put it on the paper work before turning it in to the right division at the ministry." Severus had brought out the paper work as he explained it. The two of them thought about it before Harry surprised Snape once more.

"Like you said, I'm not a Potter anymore. And in the past month, you've been more of a family to me than I've ever known for one." Harry looked at the man shyly before asking, "Can I have your last name? I mean, I know we're not ready for dad and son yet, but I do feel we're family. I've felt that way for a week now." Harry had started looking at the ground, half-way through his request. Snape smiled.

"I feel the same way Harry. And I would love for you to have my family name." he told the child. Harry grinned. "Now what should your name be?" Severus asked the boy.

"Well, I still want Harry to be my first name. It's not a common name in the wizarding world and it's what I'm used to being called. I'm not use to the names James or Potter." Severus nodded. He would've perferred to keep his first name Harry regardless. "It's also a way of getting revenge for what they put me through. A boy with the name of their dead and deceased son being better than their own son that they had treasured." Harry admitted with a smirk that mirrored Severus's. The boy was already picking up some of his habits.

"Well, I've liked the name Hadrian." Severus admitted. "I feel like it is pretty ironic that the one who the wizarding world would look too when the time came would have a name meaning 'Dark one'. Funny picture, huh." Severus admitted to his ward. Harry laughed and told Severus that he would like it. "It's final then." Severus said after Harry signed the papers, which disappeared to the right location. "You are officially Harry Hadrian Snape." the 2 of them nodded and went to tell their friends.

The Malfoys held a little celebration for the new family. Harry of course had been assured that he could never be taken from Severus, should someone be against it. But to be safe, they should have a blood adoption aswell. By doing so, Harry and Severus would share blood and be blood related. That could not be broken, as blood magic was the strongest type of magic known. Harry was estatic and they had done the ceremony. Since he had been willing, and his own family had renounced him when they abandoned them with the monsters he had been with, it would be impossible to break it if they decided they wanted him back. If they even found out who he really was.

A couple weeks had passed and Harry was starting to get worried. Not about the adoption, as he had assured his new family. But because it was taking Nagi a longer time to find them than it should have. Draco pointed out that Nagi was a snake and would have trouble finding Harry. "But Dray. Nagi is a magical snake who could find me no matter where I am. Our magical connection is strong. He should be able to get through any wards if I'm in them." Harry told his friend. Severus and the Malfoy parents were watching the exchange as Harry paced infront of the fire one night.

"You said that Nagi would know that it wasn't you and could taste the magic. Could he possibly know it was my magic he tasted?" Severus asked the boy. Harry thought about it before nodding. "Then he may have decided to travel to my home in Spinners End. How about we go check? I've been wanting to show you your new home, so this works out great for us." Severus told him, voice not betraying his nervousness. Harry nodded happily. "We'll be back in a week then." he said with a smile to their friends. The Malfoys hugged their friends and saw them off as they took the floo to Spinner's End and home.

"Wow!" Harry said, seeing the living room that they had appeared in. It was a moderate size and done in a tasteful arrange of pale blue and cream colors. There was a beautiful, dark blue couch with gold accents. The fire place was made of a gray stone and there were was a book shelf in the corner. On the east wall was a large bay window looking out on a garden.

"So, do you feel your connection with your friend?" Severus asked. His answer was a hiss coming from out side the front door.

 _'Let me in snakelet!'_ the hiss sounded, making Harry grin.

"He's here!" Harry said with a grin. Severus smiled as he opened the door. He was startled at how large the snake was. Nagi was a 10 ft long Velso snake. A velso was a rare snake who's magic specialized with healing and detecting/hiding presences. Nagi was a gorgeous silver with green and black celtic markings on his back. His eyes were a ruby color. He was a beautiful snake.

"So this is the Nagi who we heard so much about?" Severus asked, studying the snake closeley.

 _'Sssnakelet, you have a lot to explain. Why do you and Sseverus ssmell alike?'_ Nagi asked Harry. Harry took a deep breath.

"He's wondering why we smell alike Sev." he explained to Severus. He nodded.

"Well, I guess we should explain." Severus said with a smile.

 _'Please do.'_ the snake hissed at him.

 _'Nagi, while you were hunting, Vernon beat me and threw me in the cupboard. It was worse than normal and I was loosing a lot of blood. Severus found me and took me to the Malfoys' where they healed me.'_ Harry began to explain.

 _'I figured Severus saved you. I knew that that body wasn't really you and I could taste his magic. It was faint, and I could only taste it because my magic is specialized with presences. I also recognized it as his because I've tasted it when I hung around with Nagini during Death Eater meetings.'_ Nagi told his snakelet. Harry related it to Severus.

"Hmm...I've never noticed another snake other than Nagini. Then again, Velso snakes are good at hiding their presence as well as sensing others." Severus mused.

 _'Continue with the explanation please snakelet.'_ Nagi hissed.

 _'Well, we ended up getting along really well, then a couple weeks ago, Sev adopted me and we used a blood adoption as well as the paperwork one. I can't be taken back by the Potters. My name's Harry Hadrian Snape now.'_ Harry told the snake happily.

 _'I'm glad you're happy Snakelet.'_ Nagi said. He looked at Snape, staring as if looking into his soul. Snape didn't look away. Suddenly Nagi nodded. _'I approve of him.'_ Harry grinned, relaying the conversation to Severus, who nodded, relieved that the snake approved. He could tell that the snake was protective of Harry and a big part of his life. From there, things were great for Harry Hadrian Snape. He had a loving family and friend in Snape and the Malfoys. He was tutored along with Draco and learned etiquette. He was happy as he grew up with love and care he had never known in the Dursleys'. Though Harry got over what happened in that house, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa wanted to make the Dursleys pay for what they had done to the boy they all had come to love.

It was a year after Severus adopted Harry that they decided it was time to pay the monsters a visit and put plans in motion.

A/N: there we go


	8. SS8

**Chapter 8**

The following week after getting rid of Harry's body had passed smoothly for the Dursleys'. When Dudley had gotten home the next day, Vernon and Petunia told him his freak cousin would not be there any more. He was sent to a home for troubled children and would never come back. Dudley cheered and celebrated with his friends. A couple days later, when school started up, Vernon went to the school and told the principle that Harry had become violent and troublesome, so they had to send him to a home for troubled children.

Because of the Dursleys' standing as a normal and good family, the school board believed him. It helped that Vernon-who was good with paper work- had given them legal looking documents of the transfer. He was high standing in the neighborhood, he'd not lie about something like this. "The papers here explain that we can't keep in touch with him while he's going through his largest part of healing. Afraid of a negetive trigger of some kind."

Petunia recieved sympathies for having to house such a troubled child. They commemerated her for sticking with the child for so long. Petunia ate it up, playing her part of an aunt who had tried her hardest before being forced to give up. "It was hard. He was throwing the china against the wall. He tripped Dudley when he was going to dinner. Oh, you should've heard the threats he told Dudley."

And Dudley did well, playing the part of the cousin who tried to get along with his cousin. "I asked if he wanted to play a video game with me, he lost and broke the computer screen. When I offered to let him pet my turtle, he threw it through a green house roof next door! He threatened me if I didn't let him have my things."

After that first week though, things in the house got bad. After having eaten the meals her nephew made, she realized he was a better cook than she had ever been. No meal she ever made was good. It was either over done or not done enough. Dudley went to the hostpital for accidental food poisoning only a few months later. The gardens had started dying and losing their beauty. The outdoor chores were never completed all the way. Soon their house was fading in color and peeling. The lawn wasn't nearly as green as it usually was, and Petunia was soon looking worse for wear now that she was doing all the chores she had forced on her nephew.

What she hadn't realized until her nephew was gone was that he had done things very throughly. He had polished the silverware to a shine. He dusted til there wasn't a speck left. And he had had a way with the plants and garden. They had never looked so nice when she had tended them, then they florished when he took over. She couldn't do anything as well as he had. And her husband and son were starting to notice it.

Vernon complained about the state of the house and Dudley had hated the food put in front of him. Petubia had come to hate her nephew more inhis death than she ever had in his life. For she now realized how bad at being a house keeper she was. And it made others realized how bad she was aswell. A year passed, and while Petubia had gotten better, she was never as good as her nephew had been. Coming to the conclusion that it was due to the boy's magic, she came to also hate the wizards and their world even more. So, when 3 wizards appeared on her door step one night a year after, one who she remembered from her childhood, and all 3 in nice clothes that she was envious of, she was even more displeased with the world that had left her behind.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled at them. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to carry this conversation on your door step, in view of any neighbor that were too look out Tuney?" Severus drawled. Petunia scowled at them and opened the door up so they could come in. The 2 blondes, a witch and wizard, scrunched up their noses at the muggle house.

"Your husband and child are in the sitting room, correct?" Lucius asked in an emotionless tone. Petunia's anger changed to fear.

"N-no!" she gasped. "No, go away!" Petunia growled. Before anyone could reply, a voice came from the sitting room.

"What's wrong Pet dear?" the voice called. It was Vernon. Severus had his wand out and pointed it at her throat. He motioned for her into the sitting room. She swallowed and went in. "Pet wha-?" Vernon cut himself off as he saw his wife being forced into the room at wand point. "WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Vernon screamed as he got heavily to his feet.

"Sit down you whale." Lucius growled threateningly at being called a freak. Vernon shrank back into his chair as sparks came from the man's wand. Severus motioned for Petunia to sit between her son and husband.

"Why are you here?" Petunia questioned, her thin frame quivering in fear.

"It's about your...deceased...nephew." Severus said, his tone was cold and his face an emotionless mask.

"That freak's in a home for troubled boys!" Vernon ground out. "He was unruly and we couldn't keep him anymore!" The 3 muggles froze at the cold and dark laugh that escaped the dark haired man's mouth.

"Freak? Troubled?" he gave them a twisted smirk. "Please, you fat whale, don't try to lie to me. I know the truth. It's in your thoughts and I can see it all." Vernon turned the color of old porriage. "Oh yes. I know everything you did to that child. Every hit and beating. Every name. Every situation. I know it all." Severus gave a sadistic grin, more so than even the Malfoys'. "You are the freaks. The abnormal ones. Oh yes you are."

"What do you want?" Petunia whimpered. The eyes of the 3 magical adults lit up. Severus pulled out 3 vials with 3 different colors. He gave one to both of the adults with him. The Malfoys' smirked.

"Well, you're going to be punished of course." Narcissa said for the first time since they entered the house. "Who's first?" she asked the 2 wizards.

Lucius stepped forward, "I will." he held up the sickly green potion he had been given.

"These are my personal creations." Severus said softly as Lucius stepped up towards the fat child. "They can't be traced."

"You, you fat pig child." Lucius sneered at the terrified child. "This potion will make you miserable. It has 2 effects on you." he uncorked the vial, his eyes held a bit of sadisticness in them. "The first, you'll eat and never feel full. So that means you'll want to eat and eat." He forced the vial against the childs lips and forced it down the his throat. "The second, which is funny, everything will taste like vegetables and liver. Two things you hate most. The effects will last for a year." Lucius stepped back once the child had fully swallowed the potion.

Narcissa stepped forward. In her hands was a disgusting brown colored potion. A cold chuckle came from her pretty mouth. "Oh Petunia. You are a disgust to muggles and humans alike. House-elves are better than you, and they are on the bottom of the pyramid. Unfortunately." she stepped forward, a predatory smile was on her face. "This Pet, has an effect that you won't be happy about." she forced it down the frozen woman's throat. "You will see your house as always clean. You won't think to clean it, because it will be spotless. In your eyes." Petunia's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, you will come to be thought of as the disgusting harpy that you are. This will last for 3 years, every year you forced him to clean. Oh Petunia, with such a disgusting and unsafe enviroment, who will allow your precious Dudeykins to remain here." Petunia's mouth dropped open in horror.

Severus stepped forward. In his hands was a blood colored potion. The look on his face was full of sadistic glee. Vernon's eyes widened. "This. This is my favorate for abusers like you. I used it alot when Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was in charge." He forced the potion into the creature's throat. "You will feel all the pain you inflicted on your nephew. Every hit, every beating and lash. Every broken bone. You will feel it all over the next 5 years, in the same order that you inflicted them on him. You will hear every name that you called him in the same order at the same time of day. You will feel and hear it all." His sneer was feral. "You will regret what you did. Another thing this will do to you. None of you will be able to mention it. Your mind will deteriorate slowly and painfully. You will most likely be driven insane by everything, if you survive that is. Harry survived as long as he did because he had magic and a large, magical, and poisoness snake healing him. It was under your roof for atleast 3 years. You don't have any of those advantages." the adults headed towards the door. "Also, these won't take place tonight. I hope you have a good night, it'll be your last for a long time." With that the 3 adults apparated away. Harry was staying at Malfoy manner that night and the 2 boys were being watched by the Malfoys' house-elves. The adults went to bed that night full of vindictive glee.

Harry Hadrian Snape had never been happier in his life, and he remembered almost everything. It all started on the morning of his 7th birthday.

Harry woke up to sunlight on his eyes and a delicious smell. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Happy Birthday Harry!" a voice said warmly. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Severus with a tray of breakfast food.

"What? For me?" Harry couldn't help but ask startled. Severus rolled his eyes but gave a warm smile.

"Yes Harry. For you." Harry's face broke into a happy grin. Severus smiled as he put the tray on Harry's lap. The 2 of them spent breakfast chatting happily. When Harry was done, Severus stood up. "Harry, get dressed." Harry looked at him confused. "Draco, his parents, and us will be going to Diagon Alley and London today." Severus chuckled as the boy jumped out of bed and ran to his wardrobe, which had been stocked with clothes that had fit Harry perfectly the first week that they were at Spinner's End. Harry was dressed in green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white didn't bother putting a robe on over the muggle clothes, since they'd be going into muggle London that day.

Severus chuckled as the 7 year old looked lost as he looked into the mirror. Harry's hair was a little past his shoulders and a mess at the moment. Finally, he brished his hair and put it in a high pony-tail. "I'm ready Sev." Harry told him. Severus nodded and motioned for him to follow him. Nagi slithered into the room and shrank him-self to be smaller and positioned him-self around Harry's neck as a necklace. The trio flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HADE!" Draco cried, hugging his small friend. Hade had officially become Draco's nick name for Harry.

"Thanks Dray." Harry replied with a blush.

"Happy birthday Harry dear," Narcissa said, Lucius nodding as they watched their son glomping his best friend.

"Th-thanks Aunt Cissy. Uncle Luci." Harry said shyly. The adults smiled fondly at the child.

"Let's go Hade. We have a lot to do today." Draco told his friend. Harry nodded and the adults led the children to the floo were they went to Diagon Alley. The group went to Flourish and Blotts first. They had realized that Harry loved reading during his first week after his rescue. So Lucius told him to pick any 5 books he wanted, this was his present to Harry as Narcissa, Draco, and Severus had their own gifts for him that day. Harry's eyes shone as he went looking through the shelves. Harry thought about it hard and finally chose the 5 books that he wanted after about 15 to 20 minutes. He showed them his choices and they smiled and nodded.

The books Harry chose were:

'Lost Potions Through Time' by Thist Crock; 'The Guide to Healing' by Healer Vivian B ; 'Defensive Spells and Curses from the Ages' by Crazen Sheildsive; 'Book of Magical Creatures and Their Inheritances: Veelas, Vampires, and More' by Inert Creat; and 'The Snakes and Their Speakers: The Famous Parselmouths of our World and Their Snake Familiars' by Slyther Sly.

The last 2 books got a strange look from the clerk, but he didn't say anything as Harry thanked Lucius for the gift. They were outside soon after that. And Narcissa said with a childish grin "My turn, come along." she told Harry as her and Draco dragged him to their next stop. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Narcissa proceded to have Harry put into different robes and clothes that fit him and looked appeasing on him. Harry got multiple dress robes, casual robes, and new pyjamas. He had new swimming trunks, and he had a few new hair accesories, as he like to put his hair into different dues.

Once they were out of the shop, the group went to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Draco had ended up buying Harry multiple new joke and prank supplies, as his stock was greatly depleted after they had had a prank war at Draco's party a few months ago with their friends Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Goyle.

Next the group sent their purchases home, they came to the same decision as Harry had, wearing muggle clothes, they went into Muggle London. They went to a nice and amazing tea shop. Then they went to the cinemax and enjoyed a new movie that had recently came out that Harry had wanted to see. The group flooed to Malfoy Manor once more where Harry ended up having a surprise party.

All of Harry's friends and their families were present and they celebrated with cake, ice cream, and presents. It was late when everyone eventually headed home. "Thank you. And night." Harry told the Malfoys when they were the only ones left.

"Night Harry. And Happy birthday." they told him warmly. Harry was almost asleep on his feet when him and Severus flooed back home. Severus carried Harry up to his room and tucked him in.

"Thank you for such a great day. Night dad." Harry murmurred, falling asleep. Severus looked shocked, before a soft smile formed on his face and he kissed Harry's head.

"You're welcome. Night, son." he went to bed that night with a smile. Harry started calling him dad from that night on. And he called Harry son. The two couldn't have been happier.

Towards the end of August, Severus had to go to Hogwarts to start his job as the potions professor. Harry stayed with the Malfoys during his dad's stay at Hogwarts. But Severus kept his promise and every other weekend he spent it at the Malfoys with his son and godson. During all the during school holidays, such as Christmas and the Easter holidays, he spent them with his son at their home. Then summer holidays started up again and they spent most of that at home, though they spent atleast a week each month at the Malfoys'. Over the next few years, Harry and Draco were tutored together in the ways of the pure-blood etiquette, polotics, and they started their magical trainer with practice wands.

Both boys were very powerful magically, though Harry was more so. Both boys also did very well, though they had their obvious strengths. Draco's was transfiguration and charms. Harry's was Defense Against the Dark arts and potions. The two of them were equal in all their other subjects. This is how the years passed, until the boys were 11 years old and got their Hogwarts letters shortly after Harry's 11th birthday.


	9. SS9

**Chapter 9**

Harry was walking into the dining room in Malfoy Manor where his dad and the Malfoys were already seated. "Morning." Harry smiled as they returned his greeting. They were half-way through breakfast when Dobby appeared.

"Young Masters' Hogwarts letters is heres!" he squeaked, giving the letters to said young masters before popping away.

"Our letters Dray!" Harry exclaimed happily. Each envelope had their names. Draco's was signed Draco Malfoy, and his was Harry Snape.

"Well, open your letters." Lucius motioned. Harry opened his letter.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Cheif Warlock, Supreme MugWump, International Conf. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than August 20th.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Deputy Headmistress'

Harry looked at the list that had all of the books and equipment. He read it over and then looked at Draco. They grinned before turning to the 3 adults, sweet and earnest looks on their faces.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley? Pleease?" they said in perfect unison with pleading looks in their eyes.

Lucius was the first to break. "Fine. After breakfast." he told them with a sigh. He ignored his wife and friend as they laughed at his weakness. It was a half hour later that they were standing in front of the fire place. "Narcissa will go first, followed by Draco then Harry. Me and Severus will come after you boys." Lucius told them, nodding at their appearances. Both boys were in elegant robes, Draco's silver with green accents. Harry's green with silver accents. Harry's Hair was now waiste long and in a braid as he did not like having his hair cut. Over the past 4 years, his hair gained more colors. It was mainly jet black with a couple small streaks of red, coal black, and blonde. Nagi had shrank and was around his neck. "Let's go."

The group went one at a time and soon they were gaining attention as they stood in the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't surprising as the 5 of them made a very noticeable and striking group with the nobility and confidence that they just eminated. They left the pub and entered into Diagon Alley. " I know it's busy due to school starting up in a month, but there still shouldn't be _this many_ reporters." Severus growled lowly, never liking cameras.

"Of course!" Harry muttered. "Liam's 11 and probably going to Hogwarts too. So he's probably here getting his school supplies."

"As long as we don't bump into him, I could care less." Draco stated a bit darkly. The group had ran into the Potters a few years back and it had been unpleasant. While Lily and James ignored the 2 children and argued with the Malfoys, as Severus was at work at the time, Harry hid behind Draco so as to not draw attention. Harry nodded in agreement with his friend.

"First stop is Gringotts, then we'll figure it out from there." Narcissa told them. Together the group effortlessly got to Gringotts and got money out of their vaults and decided that Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions should be their first stop.

"Why, good morning you two. Getting your Hogwarts Robes?" the woman asked the 2 boys that she happened to be fond of.

"Yes ma'am." Harry told her with a smile.

"Get on up here then. Tessa!" she called to one of her in-store helpers. The young woman came over. Madam Malkin took Draco while Tessa took Harry. They were interupted by a cacaphony of noise as someone entered. Harry and Draco held back their annoyed groans, keeping their masks of non chalance on as none other than Liam Michael Potter entered, Lily and James right behind him.

Liam had short red hair like his mother, though it was a bird nest like his father's. He also had his dad's brown eyes and their tan skin. Liam was also a chubby child and not at all cute or handsome. Harry was constantly called cute and adorable by strangers, though he did look a bit like a girl. And everyone would call Draco a handsome boy.

"We need someone to attend to our little boy." Lily said haughtily.

"Little?" Draco whispered to his friend. Harry gave a quiet snort of laughter before Liam turned on him.

"What's so funny girl?" he demanded from her. Lily and James glared at the child.

Before Draco could jump to his friend's defense, Harry beat him to it. "The fact that you seem to think you're little. You're almost as fat as my cousin had been and he had been the size of a baby whale by the age of 6." Harry gave a sad sigh and tutted. "What unfit parents would let a child grow this large? It's so unhealthy. I expect you to die from your obesity by the time you're in your 20's. Also, you need glasses. I'm not a girl, but a boy." Harry said with no emotion in his voice, save his mocking tone.

Liam turned red. "Do you know who you are talking to boy?" James said darkly, the Potters not noticing Severus or the Malfoy parents walking up to them. "This is Liam Potter."

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived. I defeated you-know-who." Liam growled to the boy.

Harry scoffed at that. "Oh please. If you have such confidence, why don't you call him Voldemort." the very few reporters that got in with the Potters flinched along with said family. "You're such arrogant cowards." he said with disdain as Madam Malkin and Tessa finished him and Draco up as they got off their stools.

"Now you look here. You are not an important person like our son is. You're not special." Lily scowled at him.

Harry laughed. "You're such a vain and egotistic excuse for a human and mother."

"Why you dispicable little bas-!" she began stepping towards the child. Severus stood between them.

"Mrs. Potter, don't you dare lay your dispicable hands on my son." Severus said in a very threatening voice. Lily paled and backed away.

"S-son?" she gasped, shocked at this.

"Yes. My son. I'd introduce you to him, but you and your dispicable family are not worthy of knowing his name. Now, we must be going. Come." he told the children as the Malfoy parents followed them out. They left the Potters angry, insulted, and in need to pay off the few reporters to keep Lily's actions out of the paper. The group had continued on in silence before Severus said to Harry. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself Harry." he told him with a smile."But you do need to be careful. With Liam going to Hogwart's they'll be at the castle teaching. Lily muggle studies and James is assissting Madam Hooch."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be careful and I can take care of my self." Harry assured him.

"Besides, I'll be there to watch out for him Uncle Sev." Draco added. Severus nodded.

"Let's go and get all of your potions ingrediants. Then we'll get all of your books, and finally we'll get your wands." Severus suggested to the group. They nodded and went to the apothecary. Afterwards they got the books they needed as well as a few more books for extra reading. Mainly potions, defense, and healing type books for Harry. Draco perferred to get extra books retaining to charms, transfiguration, and magical inheritances.

Afterwards Narcissa made them take a detour at the Magical Menagerie. "You boys should both get an owl. I want you both to keep in touch with us while you're at school. You can each get one of your own. The boys thanked her and got their owls.

Draco had chosen a handsome eagle owl that was a dark gray with some golden feathers. "He'll be named Ares." Draco decided, as the owl seemed very hostile to people that weren't Draco or any of the people in their group.

Harry had a gorgeous snowy owl that had some black and gray spots on her. "Her name's going to be Hedgewig." Harry said. They thanked Narciass once more before going to Ollivander's for their wands.

"Ah, Misters Malfoy and Snape. I've been expecting you." the old man appeared with his large, glassy blue eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, we'll get you your wand first." he said to the Malfoy heir. He went to the back and came back with a stack of wands. He gave the first one to Draco before snatching it back almost at once. The process lasted for about ten minutes before they finally found a wand. "Try this one Mr. Malfoy." he handed the boy a dark brown wand with a green tint to it. Draco took the wand in his hand and a soft green light flowed out of the wand. He grinned at the feeling of completion he felt. "Well well. Looks like you have your wand. 12 inches, strong, dark wood, dragon heart string as it's magical core." He placed the wand back in it's case. "A good wand for protective and defensive charms. It's also a good wand for protecting ones you care for." he gave him a meaningful look that made the boy blush as the adults chuckled and Harry was left confused. "Now for Mr. Snape here."

The process was longer for Harry before Ollivander looked thoughtful. "I'll be right back." he went far into the back room. He came back with a box. "This is 11 inches, holly, bendy, with the core of pheonix feather in basalisk venom." the group was surprised at the sound of a light elemented core mixed with a dark one. Harry took it in hand, smiling at the warmth that spread through his hand. But he felt like something was off. He mentioned it to Ollivander who nodded. "That makes sense. You see, this wand has a brother. And its brother is missing. It will work for you, but you will sense that something is missing. You and the owner of this wand's brother are destined to work together towards a common goal. You will meet eachother again soon." Ollivander told the boy, who seemed to understand. The boy nodded and the group left thoughtfully.

 _'The Dark Lord and you shall meet again to work together against a common goal.'_ Nagi hissed from around Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded.

 _'Yes, I've felt my scar warm up a little bit over the past month or so, he's starting the process of reforming himself.'_ he hissed back. The only reason that they hadn't looked for their Master was because they understood that he was supposed to reform on his own so he'd be at his strongest for what they would face one day. That was his orders.

 _'Will you tell your dad and the Malfoys? They would be relieved to know that their master and friend will soon be back among them.'_ Harry nodded his agreement with the velso.

 _'Then we will have to figure out what the evil we're up against is and form a plan of some sort.'_ Harry finished his conversation with the snake by the time they had reached the Leaky Cauldron. "We need to talk when we get back to the Manor." Harry told the adults. They saw how serious the boy was and nodded. Back at the manor, they went into the living room, instructing the house-elves to take Draco's things to his room and deliver Harry's to his room at Spinner's End.

"What is it Harry?" Lucius asked kindly.

"Over the past month, my scar that connects me to Voldemort has been warming up abit. I know that this means he's started the reforming process, which I think takes 2 to 3 years to complete. During that time, I feel that we need to figure out just what this evil we're up against is." Harry told the group. They were shocked for a moment before grinning.

"That's great news." Severus said with a small smile. The Malfoys nodded. This was very good. The group talked for a while, the Snapes joining them for dinner before going home their selves to spend the next couple weeks together before Severus had to leave for Hogwarts.


	10. SS10

**Chapter 10**

The next month passed with Harry and Draco reading their school books and practicing with their wands, thankful for the non-trace wards that kept the ministry from knowing about their under-age magic. Something Harry started noticing though was that Draco was becoming over protective. For some reason the boy was always worried about him if he wasn't in sight. In the couple weeks before Severus left, Draco flooed often to check on him. They went into muggle London to go to a restraunt for lunch one day. Harry met a boy a little older than themselves. They were talking and Draco glared at the boy the whole time. Harry rounded on him for being rude to such a nice guy when they were out of ear shot, and Draco just huffed and turned away.

The biggest show of over protectiveness and worry that happened was a week before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Lucius was at work for an emergency and Narcissa had errands to run in Diagon Alley so they went with her, though Nagi had stayed so he could hunt. It was the last minute rush, so families were running everywhere. It was even more crowded than when the Potters were in the alley. Harry had gotten seperated from Draco and Narcissa as the crowd was rushing. He was passing an open alley when he was roughly shoved by a passing student. Harry fell into someone and both tumbled down the stairs that led into a side alley, Harry landing on the other person. "Oww." Harry groaned.

"You okay kid?" a voice asked from under him.

"Y-yah. You?" he asked the boy as he got off of him.

"Not the worst tumble I've had." was the care-free reply. It was an older boy, maybe about to start his 4th year at Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff based on his robe's crest. He had short dark hair, warm brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Thanks for breaking my fall. I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand as both boys had sat up. The boy took it.

"Your welcome. I'm Cedric. I'm guessing you got seperated from your family." he gave a warm smile.

"Yah. My aunt and best friend." Harry explained. He looked warrily up the steps at the still rushing crowd. He didn't fancy going back into that.

"Who are they? I might be able to help you get back to them." Cedric offered. Harry smiled in relief.

"Narcissa and Draco Malfoy." he answered. "You don't mind that, do you?" he asked, remembering that not all wizards liked the Malfoy family.

"I don't mind them. My dad may not be a fan, but I couldn't care about their reputations or what ever." Cedric said with a shrug. Harry grinned largely at that.

"Thanks Cedric." Harry said, smiling as Cedric laughed.

"No problem kid." together they got up and Harry kept a hold of Cedric's robes while Cedric kept a hold of Harry's shoulder. They braved the large, sweeping crowd, not getting seperated as they got to the least busy place they could find,which happened to be Flortescue's Ice Cream parlor patio. "Think they'll think to look for you here?" he asked the small boy.

"I'm pretty sure they will." Harry replied. The duo talked for a while as they waited for the Malfoy matriarch and heir to show up. "So, were you here with anyone Ced?" he asked.

"Nah. My dad works in the Ministry and all of them were called in from all branches of it."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. "Uncle Luci had to be there too."

"I think that earlier this morning Gringotts was broken into."

"What? But Gringotts is supposed to be the safest place in our world...save Hogwarts, any how."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Speaking of Hogwarts, are you a first year this year?"

"Yah. I'm really excited about it too. Can you tell me anything?" Harry asked. Cedric grinned.

"I guess I could. But I'm not going to give up any of its secrets." Cedric said playfully. Harry laughed and nodded. "The food at Hogwarts is some of the most delicious I've ever had. The grounds are large and sweeping and beautiful." he said

"What do you think about the teachers?" Harry asked.

"Binns, ghost, History of Magic, and he is boring and dull. Sinistra, astronomy, is a strict teacher and a major night person. McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Griffyndor Head of House, is a stern, but fair professor. She expects you to try, even if you don't succeed at first. Sprout, Herbology teacher, my Head of House, is a really bubbly person. She really likes plants and will like you so long as you pay attention in her class. Flitwick, Charms teacher, Head of Ravenclaw House, is a very helpful and funny man. He enjoys it when the students have fun in his class. Snape, Head of Slytherin, and potions professor. The majority of the students thinks he's an overly strict git, but what they fail to understand is that potions is really dangerous, and some potions have yet to have a cure or reverse effect. One wrong move and 20 children could be severly injured beyond what he can reverse or heal. It's the most dangerous class that you'll ever have save maybe care of magical creatures. I really admired Snape for being able to deal with the stress his position has."

"So you think highly of dad." Harry noted. Cedric looked startled.

"Snape's your dad?" Harry flushed and nodded. "I think that's cool. You're really lucky to be able to see a side of him that has an emotion that isn't sarcasm or sneers." Cedric replied. Harry smiled.

"Thanks for accepting that about me." Harry smiled.

Before Cedric could reply, they heard a call for the smaller boy. "Harry!" they looked up to see the 2 blondes coming towards them. Both had relieved looks as they saw the boy. Draco's eyes narrowed at the sight of Cedric, but he didn't say anything. "There you are! I was so worried about you. We were together then you disappeared in the crowd." Narcissa said going over to hug the small boy. "And you are?" she asked.

Cedric stood up and held out his hand. "Cedric Diggory. Me and Harry ran into eachother and I brought him here." he told the woman. He was surprised when the woman hugged him instead of shaking his hand.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him until we could find him." she told him, relief filled in her voice.

"N-no problem." he stuttered as she let him go.

"Yes. Thanks again Cedric for staying with me until me and them could reunite." Harry told the boy with a soft, shy smile. Cedric nodded.

"Your welcome Harry. I've got to go. My mom expects me home soon. See you at Hogwarts Harry." with that, he left the patio.

"He's a nice boy that Cedric." Narcissa told them.

"Yah. He really is." Harry agreed. He was startled when Draco suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug. "D-Dray?" Harry asked returning it.

"I was really worried Hade. I didn't know where you were or if anything happened to you!" he told the smaller boy.

"But I'm fine though Dray. Really." he assured his friend. Draco nodded and he let his friend go after one last squeeze.

"Let's head home boys." Narcissa said with a smile. The 2 of them nodded and the trio went home. Later that night, when both boys were asleep, Narcissa went into Lucius's study to talk to him.

"What is it dear?" Lucius asked, seeing the look on her face.

"It's Draco. I think his inheritance might be coming into play." Lucius asked her to elaborate. "It's just I've noticed the past month that he's been more over protective of Harry lately. And just today, he was very jealous of a boy Harry met because he was hanging out with him after he got seperated from us." Lucius thought about it.

"Well, it's been known to happen with some that are very close and have a deep bond with someone they care deeply about." he said.

""How's it going to be for him?" she asked.

"It's just a small bit of his inheritance. He may become a bit more possessive of Harry, but over all it'll be him being protective of him." Narcissa let out a breath of relief.

"So it isn't anything to worry about."

"No, it isn't." Lucius smiled at his wife before they called it a night. The rest of the week passed well for the group. Finally, September 1st came and they were heading for Kings Cross.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Malfoys and Harry had walked through the barrier and the boys smiled at the sight of the large, scarlet train. "It's amazing." Harry murmurred at the sight. Draco nodded.

"Too bad it's scarlet." he sighed. Harry nodded at that as well. They were some of the first on the platform.

"Becareful. Stay out of trouble if you can." Narcissa said. "Don't antagonize any of the teachers. Write atleast once aweek. Tell us everything."

"Write to us tonight or in the morning though to tell us which house your in." she told the boys.

"Also, remember what I said you guys." Lucius said. "You can break the rules, but you can't get caught. If you get caught, you deserve your punishments." Narcissa smacked him on the arm,

"Lucius!" she hissed quietly. The man looked away and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry love." he said. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Oh just enjoy your first year at Hogwarts and tell me everything." Narcissa told the boys as more and more people started showing up on the platform.

"Come on Hade. Let's go find an empty compartment." Draco said, dragging his friend over to the train. They soon found a compartment at the back of the train. They said good bye to the Malfoy adults once more, both getting a hug from Narcissa. "Bye mother, father."

"Bye Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luci." Harry told them.

"Bye boys." they replied. They got to their compartment and watched as the Potters got onto the platform. They could tell by the large amount of reporters.

"Honestly, what do they see in that fool?" a voice asked at the compartment door. The boys looked up to see their friend. Daphne, all blonde curls, blue eyes, and cocasion skin had asked the question, fed up with the BWL after just a few minutes of being in his vicinity, despite being gentle and non-tempermental.

"Hey Daph. They see want they want to see. It's easier than accepting the truth. Besides, they believe what Albus tells them." Harry said. They nodded and decided to wait for their other friends, who showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey." Blaise said, dark hair, eyes, and dark tan skin as he entered the compartment. Following him was Theo with his brown hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. They spent the first half of the train ride talking about their last month of summer and their house expectations. Theodore confided into his friends that he would most likely be in Ravenclaw. They assured him that they would still be friends and nothing would change that. Daphne then confided about how she realized that she'd likely be a Hufflepuff. They assured her that wouldn't keep them from being friends either.

"Even if one of us were put in _Gryffindor_ , we'd still be friends, house rivalries be damned." Harry told the compartment. They all nodded, though they did wince at the name of the house. They were enjoying each others company.

Harry was on his way back from the bathroom when he stumbled upon a commotion. Curious he went to see what was going on. "I am Liam Potter! The BWL!" a voice growled dangerously. "How dare you bump into me." He saw Liam shouting at a girl with frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly large front teeth. Next to her was a slightly round boy, though not even close to Liam with soft brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't recognize the girl, but he knew the boy was Neville Longbottom, he had seen him at some of the Malfoy parties and they had spoken every now and then, becoming friends. They sometimes traded letters.

"And I told you that it was an accident, and I apologized for it. You stupid boy!" the girl growled at him. "Now leave us alone so we can get back into our compartment."

"This is our compartment now, _muggle-born_. Now take the squib and leave." Harry had heard enough and stepped into the fray.

"You do know that ginger mother of yours is muggle-born right? Also, Neville has a larger magical presence than yours. Honestly if any one here was a squib it'd be you." Harry turned to the girl and boy. "I suggest you come with me. The Idiot-Who-Lived has probably contaminated your compartment with his stupidity by now. I'll bring you to mine." he said. They nodded greatfully. He casted a protection and locking spell on their trunks through the open door, before looking back at the duo.

"If we're going by that logic though, half the train's probably contaminated by now. And the boys with the idiot have been around him too long. They're practically walking vegetables. I doubt they have any braincells left." the girl said with a mock sigh of pity. Harry smirked.

"I like you." he said to the girl. "Neville's got a good friend. Come on."

"Wait right there, you girly freak!" Liam growled, grabbing Harry's shoulder and turning him. Harry was surprised by the punch that landed on his cheek. He stumbled back a step but was able to keep his footing. Before he could react, his mind breifly going back to Dudley, Neville and the girl both brought out their wands and cast different spells. Soon Liam had green skin with silver hair-his hatred of slytherin was well known- and he was spouting a large nose that was the size of a melon. "Someone do something!" he yelled in panic. Harry quickly cast a picture capturing spell, causing Liam to pale. While people crowded around the BWL, Harry led the girl and Neville away.

"Thanks for that. It was pretty neat." he told them. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Snape." he said to the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." they shook hands.

"Thanks for sticking up for us Harry." Neville said.

"No problem. You payed me back with those spells you guys casted. Which of you cast which spell?"

"I casted the one that changed his colors." Hermione said with a smug grin. "He was talking about his dislike for slytherin, and I knew the house's colors. Unfortunately, it'll only hold for a couple hours."

"That's more than enough time for word to get around." Harry assured her.

"I guess you can tell that I casted the enlargement charm." Neville said with a grin. They halted in front of Harry's compartment.

"Is there a bruise?" Harry asked quietly before opening the door. Neville knew why he asked and gave a sad sigh as he nodded.

"Is something about to happen?" Hermione asked.

"My friend's been really over protective and has also been over reacting to things. Just be ready for a fuming, and muttering threats under his breath blonde boy." Harry said before he opened the door, gesturing the 2 in ahead of him. "Before you guys say anything, I brought them here." he told the group who couldn't see him well over the other 2. Introductions were given before they saw Harry. When they did, Draco shot out of his seat and stalked over to Harry.

'What happened?" he asked dangerously. The three of them explained what had happened. When they got to the part about Liam grabbing him and punching him, Draco's voice boomed in anger, shocking every one. "That bastard HIT you?! Oh he will pay for this!" he almost got out the door but Harry had grabbed him.

"He's already paid for it. Nev cast a spell that gave him a nose the size of a melon, and Mione turned his skin green and hair silver. Neither of them will wear off for a couple hours." Harry explained. He then brought out the picture he had used a spell to capture. Everyone stared for a whole minute before collapsing in laughter. Soon copies were made and owls sent out to friends on the train and family members. None of their friends or family liked the Potters, so this was beautiful revenge for their egotistic ways. The rest of the trip passed in friendly games and stories. Hermione was accepted into the group also, despite being muggle-born. That didn't matter to their group at all.


	11. SS11

**Chapter 11**

It was dark out when the train finally pulled into the station. The group got out onto the platform, keeping close to each other. The entire group was mildly disappointed as Liam appeared free of his jinx and charm. But Neville and Hermione were proud when he avoided them. It may have also had something to do with the glare that promised death he was getting from Draco.

"First years! First years over here!" a voice boomed. It was a large man who had a lantern held high. The first years followed him and he led them away from the older students down a dark path. Soon they came to the shore of a black lake that had many boats bobbing. "4 to a boat!" Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Draco got into a boat. Once everyone was in a boat the man pointed ahead of him. "On ward!" he called and all the boats lurched forward and they were gliding across the lake. "You'll be getting your first glimpse of Hogwarts in a minute now." the man called to the boats behind his. There were gasps of awes as they saw the lit up castle on the hill. Soon the boats bobbed onto the shore and they all climbed out of their boats. The man led them up the stairs to a large double door where he knocked. The door opened to a stern looking witch in emerald robes and her hair was in a tight bun. Harry knew at once that this was not a teacher to cross. He also thought that this might be McGonagal. "First years Professor McGonagal." He was right.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." she told him. The students entered the large entrance hall and passed by a door with lots of voices coming through. That, Harry guessed, was the Great Hall. The witch led them to a room on the side of the Great Hall where she gave them a rundown on the houses, their charcteristics, and how your house was your family. "You will wait here until you are fetched. Some of you would do well to smarten your selves up." her eyes rested on Liam's hair and the red-haired boy next to him that had dirt on his nose. Harry recognized the boy as a Weasley, probably their youngest son, Ronald. The witch had left the room and the students started talking amongst themselves.

"I know I'll be in Gryffindor. It is the best house after all." Liam boasted to the crowd. Many students murmurred their agreement.

 _'Suck ups. May I eat the fat boy?'_ Nagi hissed quietly from around Harry's neck, making Harry laugh. Several students crept away from him. Nagi didn't like the trains and other contraptions for traveling and had just teleported to the station the train had pulled into, where he rejoined his little snakelet.

 _'Best you didn't Nagi. He'll make you sick.'_ Harry replied, it was so noisy in the annex room that none of the students heard his discussion with the velso snake. Draco, he noticed, was still glaring at Liam and any student who looked at Harry. Harry understood why they did, because his cheek was heavily bruised. 'Dad's going to freak.' Harry thought to himself. His dad was just as over protective as Draco and sometimes he felt restricted. But he was glad that there were people who loved and cared about him for him, so it didn't bother him too much.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a series of high pitched screams from behind him. He smirked when he realized that Liam had been one of the students. He looked up to see many ghosts floating in the air and talking. One group of ghosts were talking about a poltergeist named Peeves and second chances. Harry was fascinated by magical creatures and ghosts. Before he could start questioning the ghosts though, they were dismissed.

"Enough! It is time to start the sorting." the stern witch was back and shooing the ghosts out of the room. "Come along. Single file." she said. The students followed her out of the room and into the front of the students in the Grat Hall. He heard Hermione tell another student about the enchanted ceiling. He smiled. Hermione was definately going to wind up in Ravenclaw. The girl loved knowledge for knowledge. Harry made sure he couldn't be seen by his dad as it was going to cause enough trouble later. That's when he noticed the stool and hat. After the hat sang it's song, the Professor unrolled her scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool and I will put the hat on you. Once it calls the name of your house, then you will go and sit at that table. "Abbot, Hannah!" the girl was the first Hufflepuff. The sorting continued with "Bullstrode, Millicent!" being the first Slytherin. Harry watched as his friends were placed in their houses. Blaise and Draco went to Slytherin, Hermione went to Ravenclaw, Daphne went to Hufflepuff, Theo went into Ravenclaw, and Neville joined Daphne in Hufflepuff. "Potter, Liam!" she called. Whispers broke out as he strutted to the stool, arrogance radiating off of him.

"Potter?" "The Liam Potter?" students craned their necks to get a better view of the fat celebrity.

"Gryffindor!" Harry rolled his eyes as the arrogant child moved towards the table with overbearing red and gold. He could see that Lily and James were shining with pride. He just waited for his name to be called.

"Snape, Harry!" this got louder whispers than Liam Potter, as none of the students or staff knew Prof. Snape had a son. Harry walked up, but before he could sit on the stool or get the hat on his head, Severus had shot up and strode over to his son, shocking everyone.

"Harry, what happened?" he ordered. Harry looked away.

"Had a little problem on the train." he muttered. The entire hall was frozen in shock at the normally cold and stoic professor showing care and attention.

"Who?" his voice was soft to Harry but everyone else heard the cold fury behind it. Harry wasn't willing to answer.

"Sir!" Hermione and Neville stood up at their tables. "Liam was bullying us on the train and Harry stood up for us. Liam called me a muggle-born in a distasteful way and called Neville a squib."

"Harry had to remind him that his mother was a muggle-born. Then he said that my magical core was stronger than Liam's so that if anyone was the squib then it was Liam. He told us to come to his compartment because Liam had taken ours, and he said it was contaminated by his stupidity. Then, before we could react,"

"Liam called him a girly freak, grabbed him, spun him around, and punched him in the face." they finished together.

"We have the pensieve memories to prove it." Neville added. Severus nodded and looked his son in the eye.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for students who were being bullied. But the name calling shouldn't have been a part of it from your side. Despite how deserved it may be. You will think about this tonight and will tell me tomarrow where you went wrong. Understand?" he asked his son.

"Yes Dad." Harry gave him a hug that Severus returned.

"Now you, mister Potter." Severus turned to the red-haired boy at the Gryffindor table. "Nothing tolerates you physically harming a fellow student. The bigger man, or in this case, better man, would have walked away. Like Harry did. You will have detention every night for the rest of the week. Tomarrow is Monday. You will be expected in my classroom at 8pm every night for the rest of your week." he turned back to his son and moved his head around a little by his chin. "That is a nasty bruise son. No matter which house you end up in, come to my quarters and I'll put a bruise salve on it. It'll be gone by tomarrow morning."

"Alright dad. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. Any house you're in will be the luckiest house." Harry nodded as his dad stood. Severus went back to his spot as Harry sat on the stool. "Minerva?" he asked pointedly when she had yet to put the hat on his son's head, her mouth having dropped open.

"Of course!" she put it on the boy's head.

'Ah. Mr. Harry Snape, formerly a Potter.' the hat murmurred in his mind.

'I will never consider my self a Potter, now or then,' was his reply. The hat chuckled.

'Good. Now let's see. You'd do well in any of the houses. You're brave enough for Gryffindor. Intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. Hard working enough for Hufflepuff. And cunning and ambitious enough for Slytherin.'

'Then let's look at the people in the houses.' Harry suggested to the hat.

'Gryffindor's out then. You and Liam would kill eachother if you had to stay in the same dorm.'

'Kill eachother? Hat, I'd kill him because I wouldn't be able to stand his unbearable whining.' Harry told him, offended at the hat's suggestion of him being pathetic enough to be beat by the dispicable creature that was Liam.

'My apologies Mr. Snape. In Ravenclaw, Ms. Granger and Knott will be thick as thieves and more, so not Ravenclaw. Your friend Cedric will take care of Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Greengrass. In Slytherin you have 2 people whose lives revolve around you and your well being. Prof. Snape loves you and you're his whole life now. Plus your friend, Mr. Malfoy, needs you just as much as you need him. You'll open eachothers eyes to different things.'

'So that means...'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out. Harry stood as the hat was removed from his head and he went over to his table, which was loud with applause, Draco pulling him down next to him. The group watched as the rest of the students were put in their houses, not really caring about it. Once it was done, the headmaster stood up.

"Now for a few words Nitwit, Twitle, Nob bob, squeak." Dumbledor said, sitting down. The students enjoyed their dinner as they talked and chatted. After dessert, once the plates were cleared, Dumbledor stood. "I'm sure you are all sleepily full and wanting for bed, but I must put out some announcements! The Forbidded Forest is still forbidden. Some of our students would do well to remember this." everyone saw him look pointedly at the Weasley Twins before he continued. "Mr. Filch wanted me to inform the students that there are more items that have been banned. There is a full list in his office. Also, the 3rd floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible and painful death." some students laughed, but other students weren't so sure and looked uneasy. "Now the prefects will lead the first years to their common rooms and dorms. Off you trot." he said. Students got up and prefects called for first years to follow them.

Hermione and Theodore followed their Prefect, a Penelope Clearwater. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. They headed up with the other first years for awhile until they stopped at a wall with a silver eagle head. "This is the entrance to our common room. You can't have members from other houses in here with out permission from either a Head Boy or Girl, or our Head of House. Remember that. Now, unlike all the other houses, we don't have a password, instead, you have to answer a riddle. The password will come from the Eagle in Lady Rowena's voice." As though proving her point, the Eagle opened it's beak, and a soft melodolic voice came out.

 **"That teacher is my brother, testified the ministry worker.**  
 **But the teacher testified he didn't have a brother.**  
 **Who is lying?"**

Penelope nodded approvingly as the first years started thinking about the possible answer. "Would any of you venture a guess?" she asked. It was her own little challenge. The first years were thinking.

"Neither, the teacher has a sister." Theo and Hermione said together. Penelope nodded her approval at them.

"Correct." said the eagle, and the wall opened.

"Welcome to our common room." Penelope said with a smile. She lead the first years into the common room. The Ravenclaw common room was done in bronze and blue. The walls had book shelves against them, save 2. One had a large fire place, the other had a blue door and a bronze door. The common room had a lot of tables and and chairs. "Through the blue door is all of the girls' dorms. Through the bronze one is the boys' dorms. Your dorms are for you and your year mates. The males aren't allowed in the females' dorms and the females' aren't allowed in the males' dorms." she gave a stern look to the older students.

"One of the Prefects or I will pass out your time schedule tomarrow at breakfast." after she explained the times of breakfast, lunch, dinners, and bed times, the first years were sent up to bed.

Neville and Daphne had followed their prefect, a 16 year old boy, Gabriel Truman, who had golden blonde hair, gray eyes, and cocassion skin. He lead them to a portrait of a pretty blonde woman who had bright blue eyes and cocassion skin, though a little bit round. They knew this was Helga Hufflepuff, their house's founder. "This is our common rooms entrance, down the hall is a portrait of a bowl of fruit, tickle the pear and you will be in the kitchens. Our Head of House, Prof. Sprout, teaches herbology, so our passwords tend to always be a type of plant. They change every week. The new password will be on the notice board. Please don't let members from other houses into our common room without permission from the Head boy or Head of House." Gabriel told them. "This week's password is Gillyweed. Remember that." he told them as they went into their common room.

The first years looked around happily. The walls were done in soft brown hues with yellow were 7 black doors that led to the 7 dorms. It had an earthy, but homey feeling to it. The common room had plenty of yellow or black chairs, couches, and tables. There was also a fire place. The first years were impressed. "Prof. Sprout will hand out your time schedules at breakfast." After being told meal times, the first years were sent to bed.

Harry, Draco, and the rest of the first years in Slytherin followed one of their prefects, a 15 year old Gemma Farley who had dark hair, bright eyes, and tan skin. "First years come with me!" she called to them. The first years all followed her. In the Entrance Hall, while the other houses went up the stairs, the slytherins went down a set of stairs to the dungeons. They followed her until she stopped in front of a plain wall, though Harry could see the very faint outlines of snakes on a brick.

"This is the entrance to our common room. Never invite members of other houses with out our Head of House's permission. Never tell members from other houses our password. Never. The password changes every fort night. The new password will be posted on the notice board in our common room." She told them "The password right now is Serphent Tounge." she told them. The wall vanished . "Get in to the common room." she told them. The first years went inside. "Our Head of House will be here in a few minutes, just wait here." she told them. While they waited, they looked around their new home for 7 years.

The color scheme was silver and emerald green obviously. There was a silver colored fire place, with green armchairs and couches. There were also tables situated around the room where older student sat watching the new students. Suddenly the entrance to their common room opened. In swooped Severus Snape, Potions Master, Professor, and their Head of House. He looked at the first years, his eyes resting on his son and god son.

"Good evening. I am Professor Snape, your Head of House. I am going to tell you this only once. Listen closely. Slytherin House is the least liked house. The rest of the school will go against us, so we stick together. Outside this room, you are a family and you back eachother up. If you have a problem with one of your house mates, leave it behind you when you leave. I expect the older students to watch out for the younger students and the younger students to listen to the older students. I will only give detentions, I will not deduct house points if I can avoid it, because teachers take points off of us with little cause as it is. That will be even more often now that the Potters are Professors here. They are severly prejudice and will take off points for so much as answering a question correctly. I will negate any detentions they give out to a slytherin unless it is well deserved." he paused and let it sink in before continuing.

"If any of you needs me for anything, my office is down the hall behind the picture of the Old Potions Mater. There is only one. There is no need for a password, the master will just get me. Now, I will hand out your time schedules at breakfast, which is at 7:30. Classes start at 9 am. Lunch is at noon. Dinner's at 7pm. None of you, from first to seventh years, is allowed to skip a meal. If you are not feeling well, tell me or a prefect and let us know what Madam Pomfrey tells you, as that is your only exception to eating a meal. If someone gives you a detention that interferes with a meal, you will not be expected or obliged to attend it. Bed for first years is 10:30pm. That is all. Harry, come with me." with that the man left the common room with his son right behind him. He led them to his office where he let the boy in before following. "Take a seat son." he said, going to a clear cabinet where multiple bottles and vials rested.

Many Harry recognized as nutrient potions and bruise and injury salves and potions. Harry sat down and looked around his dad's office. It was done in soft greens and silvers. On his dad's desk was a picture of him at 8 years old. He had made his first successful and perfect potion. It was a joke potion but it was his first. He had ended up using some of it on Draco, giving him pink hair for the entire day and night. He had a vial collection of every potion he had made perfectly in his room all under unbreakable charms. He planned on adding more this year. His dad came back with a light orange salve. He recognized it as the bruise salve. His dad took a small dallop of it out and gently rubbed it into his cheek. "It'll be gone in the morning." Harry nodded as his dad put the potion away before washing his hands. When he came back over to his son, he hugged him.

"Congradulations on making Slytherin son." he said as Harry returned the hug.

"Thanks dad. You know, the hat said I could be in any house,"

"Really?" his dad asked. Harry nodded and told him all about his conversation with the sorting hat. Severus listened on impressed. "I agree that you are my whole life. I love you and am happy you're in my house." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Me too." the 2 grinned.

"So how about you tell me of your last week with the Malfoys? According to Cissa, you had a little trouble in Diagon Alley." Harry excitedly told him about how he got seperated from Cissa and Dray and ran into Cedric, well, pushed into any ways, and what the 2 discussed before the Malfoys found them. Severus was surprised about how the 4th year hufflepuff saw him and respected him. It was flattering. Finally, once Harry was yawning as he finished, he stood up.

"It's almost curfew Harry, let's get you back to your common room." with that father and son left the office. Harry went to bed that night happy and excited. As did Severus. Though he was also dreading Slytherin and Gryffindor 3rd year potions.

In the Potters' personal rooms, Lily was staring into the fire, James was already asleep. Severus had a son, but it couldn't be biological. They would've been friends at the time his son was born. He never said anything about a woman, or a child. 'Did he adopt? But he hates children, as is obvious by the way he treats his potions classes.' she thought back to the boy. Harry. 'And what's with that name? Is he mocking me, giving his son, adopted or not, the name of my dead son? And the way that boy treated my precious Liam in Diagon Alley. Mocking him and teasing him. Then insulting me and James.' Lily scowled at the fire. She didn't know what was going on, but she would get any of the answers she had later. With a yawn, and a decission to watch the bad mannered child, she joined her husband in bed.


	12. SS12

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke up just as the sun was rising. Yawning he went to the bathroom that he shared with Blaise and Draco. After a shower, he considered what to do with his waist long hair. He finally decided to just put it up in a high top genie tail. Though he would take another hair band to put it in a bun if he ended up in herbology or potions for his first day. When he went back into his dorm, Draco and Blaise were still asleep. "Guys wake up." they didn't wake up.

He grinned deviously, an idea coming to him. He was a prankster and learned all the spells he could. He whispered a spell, pointing his wand above the 2 boys' beds. 2 gray storm clouds appeared and he laughed as he left the dorm room to the sound of the 2 boys' startled screams. "HARRY!" they were outraged.

Harry sat in the common room where the only other students were the 5th through 7th looking at Harry, saw his grin, and heard the outraged screams. They smirked and went back to what they were doing. Harry sat infront of the fire place waiting for his friends. It was 30 minutes later when Blaise came down, pouncing on him. "Blaise! What are you doing?" Harry squeaked as him and Blaise fell onto the ground rolling and rough housing. "HAHA! NO! Stop Stop Stop!" he cried when Blaise had started to tickle him in retaliation for his prank.

"Not until you say 'Sorry Master!' to me." Blaise retorted with a smirk. Being raised by a mother who had had almost 7 husbands, he had picked up on some of the things that happened between his mom and the men. He also had some of her perverted humor. Being called 'Master' by his very adorable friend, well, that was just the tip of the ice berg for his plans this year to freak out his little friend. Yes, he realized he was a little sadistic that way, but it was him and his friends accepted that about him.

"W-what?" Harry gasped, still laughing.

"Say 'I'm sorry Master Blaise'. I'll give you a minute to say it. If you don't, I'll continue my assult." Blaise said with a wicked grin down at the boy he had ended on top of. He had Harry's hands pinned above him.

"I-I'm sorry Master Blaise." Harry told him breathlessly, face red from laughing so hard.

"What the hell's going on here?" a voice asked in horror, confusion, slight anger, and slight possessiveness. The two looked up to see a shocked looking Draco.

Draco had just finished gelling his hair down and went down to the common room only to hear Harry -he recognized his friends voice any way- breathlessly call Blaise 'Master'. He saw Harry pinned under Blaise in a rather perverse position, His face a blushing red color and a perverted glint in his other friend's eyes. It was all just very suggestive, and something in him was screaming 'How dare he pin down _**my**_ Harry!'

"Oh, hey Dray." Harry said, having gotten his breath back. Draco felt he was cheated out of something, but didn't know what at the moment.

"Let's go." Draco muttered huffily. Blaise smirked at his blonde friend as he stood up and helped the confused multi-colored hair boy up. Draco glared at him before taking Harry's arm and dragging him out of the room, Blaise right behind them. The 5-7th years all looked at eachother and sweat dropped. The Malfoy heir was possessive, the Zambini boy was a perverted play boy, and little Snape was naive and innocent. They were in trouble with those 3 together here in slytherin. But atleast it'd be entertaining, right?

Said trio was quietly making their way to the Great Hall. They sat down together at their table and started eating breakfast, Harry talking with some of the other students, ignoring his 2 glaring friends. "So, what do you think our classes today will be?" Pansy asked as she sat down on Harry's other side. She was one of their friends, though she was closer to Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I believe it'll start with Transfiguration with Gryffs, followed by Herbology with Hufflepuffs, History of Magic with Ravenclaws, and Potions with Gryffs again." Harry answered her.

"Why would we have more classes with Gryffindorks?" Pansy asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Because Dumbledor is an idiotic fool who believes in peaceful unity." Harry growled, starting to eat his pancakes. Severus came over a few minutes later with their schedules.

"No way! You called it sweetie!" Pansy said after seeing their schedules.

 _ **First Year Slytherin Schedule**_

 **Monday:** 9 _**Transfiguration**_ ; w/gryffindor- 10:30 _**Herbology**_ ; w/hufflepuff- noon; **Lunch** \- 1 _**History of Magic**_ ; w/ravenclaw- 2:30 **Break Period** \- 3 _**Potions**_ ; w/gryffindor- 4:30 _**Potions**_ ; w/gryffindors- 6 **Classes End** ; 7 **Dinner** ; 10 **Curfew**

 **Tuesday:** 9 _**Charms**_ ; w/gryffindor,hufflepuff,ravenclaw- 10:30 _**Charms**_ : w/gryffindor, hufflepeuff, ravenclaw- noon; **Lunch** \- 1 _**Transfiguration**_ ; w/gryffindor- 2:30 _**Herbology**_ ; w/hufflepuff- 4 **Study Period** \- 5:30 **Free Time** \- 7 **Dinner** \- 11 _**Astronomy**_ \- 12:30 **Bed**

 **Wednesday:** 9 **Free Period** \- 10:30 _**Defense**_ ; w/ ravenclaw- noon; **Lunch** \- 1 _**Potions**_ ; w/gryffindor- 2:30 **Break Period** \- 4 _**Transfiguration**_ w/ gryffindor- 5:30 **Classes End** \- 7 **dinner** \- 10 **Curfew**

 **Thursday:** 9 _**Defense**_ ; w/gryffindor- 10:30 _**Herbology**_ ; w/ hufflepuff- noon; **Lunch** -1 _**Charms**_ ; w/gryffindor,hufflepuff,ravenclaw- 2:30 _**Potions**_ w/ gryffindor- 4 _**Potions**_ ; w/ gryffindor- 5:30 **Classes End** \- 7 **Dinner** \- 10 **Curfew**

 **Friday:** 9 _**History of Magic**_ ; w/ravenclaw- 10:30 _**History of Magic**_ ; w/ravenclaw- noon; **Lunch** \- 1 _**Charms**_ ; w/gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw- 2:30 _**Herbology**_ ; w/hufflepuffs- 4 _**Defense**_ ; w/ gryffindor- 5:30 _**Transfiguration**_ ; w/ gryffindor- 7 **Dinner** \- 11 _**Astronomy**_ \- 12:30 **Curfew**

The first year slytherins were surprised that all first years from every house would share a class together. Poor Professor Flitwick was going to have about 30-35 kids in one class room. Yikes! "Well, Let's go then. Class will start in a little bit and McGonagal's classroom is on the other side of the castle on the 4th floor. Plus we still need to get our bags," Millicent told the group of fellow first years. The slytherins nodded and headed to their dorm, grabbed their bags after putting their books for their morning classes in them, and heading off. Harry leaving Nagi in his dorm, as the snake wanted to explore in his own.

 _'Be careful Nagi.'_ he told the snake _, 'And no biting unless they attack you first.'_

 _'Yes my little snakelet.'_ Nagi replied, slithering away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and the slytherin first years were the first ones to McGonagal's classroom. As they walked into the classroom, all they saw was an ash gray tabby cat on the teacher's desk. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the cat. Draco saw this and groaned. "No Hade." Draco said, but Harry didn't listen at all. He went up to the cat, which made the cat narrow it's eyes a little. Harry sensed the cat was suspicious, so he calmly talked to the cat.

"Wow." Harry said. "You are a beautiful feline." he told her soothingly. The fur was the color of ash, the square markings around her pretty chocolate brown eyes were so unique. He was fascinated. "You know, you have got to be the most gorgeous feline I've ever seen. I've always wanted to turn into an animal as amazing as you." He said to the cat with a soft smile, his love of animals paired up with an amazing creature such as the cat, making him forget where he was.

"I think cats are one of the most amazing animals. They are hunters, warriors of the night. They are amazing in every way." Harry said softly. The cat was too stunned to react when Harry gently pet her head and rubbed her ears. She ended up purring contently. Suddenly their was a commotion outside the class room and all the slytherins and the cat were startled and Harry and the cat jumped. It was the gryffindors. Harry let out a resigned sigh as he relunctantly left the cat to sit with Draco and Blaise. He ended up between the pair in a 3 seater desk. The cat ran out of the room past the loud gryffindors. Harry looked after it sadly.

"Don't worry Hade," Draco said quietly as the gryffindors walked into the room. "You'll find her again and then you will be great friends."

"Okay Dray. You're right." It didn't keep Harry from glaring at the obnoxious gryffindors that scared away the poor cat though. It was right as class was about to start when a stern looking McGonagal entered the classroom. And she began her first lesson which was on theory and notes, which Harry was avidlly paying attention to, and when she asked questions, he answered to the best of his abilities, which it turned out was very good. When he saw the small, girly looking slytherin was besting him, Liam also tried answering, but he wasn't paying attention and wound up looking like a fool.

At the end of the lesson, Minerva was surprised to see that it was Snape's son that got the most points in her class. She had noticed that he had taken the best and most notes and had really been paying attention. Then she remembered the beginning before class started. She blushed. She had lost control of her animagus form! That hadn't happened since she had first gone through the transformation! But the boy's aura was gentle, and made her natural barriers against her animagus form's instincts crumble, and she had _purred._ She let out a sigh and just waited for her next class of hufflepuffs and ravenclaws.

Harry and the slytherins were making their way out to the green houses when Harry's name was called. "Harry! Harry!" the group turned around to find Neville and Daphne.

"Daph! Nev!" Harry called happily. The 2 hufflepuffs joined the slytherins. "How have you been lately guys? How are you settling in?" The 2 of them grinned.

"Our house mates are really accepting and have really welcomed us. The older students have really been helpful, taking us to our first classes and giving us directions here, Oh, and Cedric's been really helping us too. He talked to us when we were nervous at first and told us all about the Professors and what to expect in our classes." Neville said excitedly. Harry gave a soft smile.

"Yah, Cedric's really sweet." Harry said just as softly. Draco glared at the duo of Hufflepuffs for bringing up the older boy that he disliked. Harry was of course oblivious to it, as he continued walking with Blaise. Draco, Daphne, and Neville following behind, the 2 hufflepuffs cowering together as Draco glared. Soon they were in front of the green house, waiting for their Prof. She soon joined them and let them inside. They talked about some of the plants they would be covering that year, writing down quick notes. At the end, she told them their asignment and that they should head up to the castle and wash before going to lunch.

Harry and his hufflepuff friends were talking about seating arrangements so they could talk more often. "How about we sit at our own tables for breakfast and dinners. But for lunches, we migrate between our 3 houses' tables." Harry suggested.

"Why only lunch though?" Daphne asked.

"Because, they are our house mates for the next 7 years. We need to know them. But we get to spend all of our extra time together. Besides, it's only courtesy to give them that respect." Harry shrugged. "Though on birthdays during school or special occasions, we sit at the house tables of the person it's for." the group nodded and decided they sit at ravenclaw's table since they hadn't seen Theo or Hermione all morning. After washing up, they entered the Great Hall and sat next to their 2 ravenclaw friends. They explained their idea and they agreed.

Lunch was an enjoyable affair and the friends talked and laughed. Members from other houses looked at the group strangely. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle had made their own group with eachother, so it was just Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Neville, and Daphne at the ravenclaws' table. Soon, they had to go to their next class. The 3 slytherins and the 2 ravenclaws said later to their hufflepuff friends before heading to History of Magic. In the end, Draco and Blaise just slept as Prof. Binns, the only ghost professor in Hogwarts droned on and on about Goblin Rebellions.

"We should make them pay. Sleeping so they can just copy our notes." Hermione muttered, after Binns started repeating herself, signalling that the bell would ring in only a few minutes.

"I know! Let's ditch them and go to the library to study." he said. They nodded and just as the bell rang, they dashed out of the room as Binns hadn't given them an assignment. When Draco and Blaise jerked awake at the bell, they noticed their friends weren't there.

"Where's Harry?" they murmurred together. That led to Draco glaring at Blaise, and Blaise smirking at Draco. "Let's go find them." They searched for their friends but couldn't find them, so they decided to just go to potions and meet Harry there. Harry was already there.

"Hade! Where were you?!" Draco growled.

"With Hermione and Theo in the library." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Blaise asked.

"You were sleeping. And we were busy." before either of them could reply, the rest of their potions class arrived. This included Liam and his friend Ron Weasley, as it turned out was the red head from the annex room.

"Why must we take potions?" Liam whined. "It's not even real magic!" he burst out annoyed. Harry growled at his ex-twin. "What's wrong you little freak?" Liam mocked, getting in his face. "Upset because daddy's class isn't a real class." He stumbled backwards as Harry chuckled coldly.

"Oh, you don't understand do you? Potions is an art form in the magical world, and it has more various effects than even a spell or curse. There are so many options. Poisons with various effects that can shrivel your insides. Ones that you can change your looks to someone elses. Some that are the only cure for the most deadly of diseases. There is more magic in potions than any other form. It's also the most dangerous class in school." Harry replied to him. "You're such an idiot to not realize it." he glared at him, before looking away. Liam was opening his mouth to say something when the door swung open and Prof. Snape stepped out.


	13. SS13

**Chapter 13**

"Get in and sit down." he said, his voice emotionless. The class filed into the dungeon room, slytherins on one side, gryffindors on the other. "There is little wand waving in this classroom, only idiots will think potions is not a form of magic." the slytherins snickered as Liam spluttered with indignation. "I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death. But there is also a great amount of danger in potions. One wrong ingrediant, one wrong motion and you will either ruin the potion, get some of it on you, or even explode it and severly injure yourself and your classmates. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." he told them and started taking roll as the class was silent. Soon he got to the 'P's. "Potter, Liam."

"Here." Liam replied snootily. Snape scowled before continuing. Soon he reached his son's name.

"Snape, Harry."

"Here!" Harry replied excitedly. Snape gave a small smile at his son's enthusiasm before finishing the roll call.

"Potter, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the professor felt a bit of vindictive glee as the child turned red and spluttered. He didn't know the answer. "Very well, where would you look if I were to ask you to get a bezoar?" he was met with a clueless, red faced look. "Alright, let's see if you can answer this next question, what is the difference between wolfsbane and munkshood?" again, Liam couldn't answer. "Apparently your fame isn't for your intelligence, but just for your rediculous title. Mr. Snape, do you know the answers to those questions?" Harry smirked before nodding.

"Yes sir, if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would get the Draught of the Living Death, a sleeping potion so strong, one will not wake. To find a bezoar, well, a bezoar is a stone taken from the belly of a goat, it will cure most poisons. Finally, there is no difference between munkshood and wolfsbane, it is the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite." Harry answered the questions.

"Well done Mr. Snape. 30 points to Slytherin. Today class we will be making a simple boil cure potion." Snape waved his wand at the board and the steps and ingrediants for their potion. "You have until the end of the class time, begin." with that, the class scrambled to the storage where they could get their ingrediants. Things started out good in class, Harry and Draco had finished their potions half way through and had already put them in vials and taken them to the front, cleaned up their spaces and were waiting, but towards the end, a cauldron exploded. It turned out to be Liam's friend, Ron's cauldron. Said boy was currently covered in painful boils. The botched potion was running along the ground and students were standing on chairs and desks to avoid it.

"You idiot boy! I guess you added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire. Mr. Finnigan, take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary." The two boys left as Snape cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand. He turned to his class who were deadly quiet. "This is why you follow instructions exactly in here. Potions is a dangerous subject, you don't fool around in here because accidents such as this do occur. Mr. Weasley is lucky it was a boil cure that he botched. Imagine what would happen if this was a poison you all were working on when it exploded. Due to the fatality of it, there could end up being no cure. This is a dangerous subject and even if I don't like some of the students in this class, I don't want to see any of you hurt or killed because of incompetancy of students when all of the instructions are there. Always double and triple check as you continue on with a potion."

He paused and saw that the only one who wasn't convinced of his words was the Potter brat. "No one is exempt from these rules, not even arrogant boy heroes who think they are above them. Understand this Mr. Potter, I will not repeat it constantly. You are not above the rules in this classroom. Though you may get special treatment in other classes, I have no qualms about taking 100 points off you and giving you a months worth of detention if you do not follow them. Your homework to night is to write a 3 foot essay on the importance of following directions and on how potions is a dangerous class and requires your utmost attention. This will not be due until the beginning of Thurday's class as we will be continuing this lesson Wednesday due to it being interrupted today, and Mr. Potter, remember to come to the classroom for your detention tonight at 8pm." he finished as the bell rang. Every one save Harry left the classroom. "What is it son?" Harry just gave him a hug.

"The class understood what you said, I could tell. Even if Liam doesn't follow the rules, something tells me that none of the gryffindors will be following his lead if he decides to screw around in here. Things will get better." Severus couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him.

"Thank you Harry. Now, off you go." Harry nodded and left.

"Love you dad!" he called as the door shut.

"Love you too son." Severus chuckled again.

At dinner that night, Severus noticed Lily was watching his son, expecting him to do something. It angered him that she would be suspicious of his son and prejudiced against him like this. He left for the detention with the Potter brat when he realized that he would be losing controll of his anger if he continued to see the continued accusation and hate aimed at his son.

For detention, he had Liam cleaning cualdrons with no magic. It was a fit lesson for the boy who had never had to clean before in his life. When he left the classroom that night, Severus had no doubt that the boy would complain about it to his parents. severus smirked though. The Potters were the ones in fault currently, he and his son had nothing to worry about. He went to bed thinking of how to keep the Potter parents from his son, just in case.


	14. SS14

**Chapter 14**

The next couple weeks had passed smoothly for the school, mostly. Classes went well though it became clear to the teachers that the top student of the first years was Harry Snape. He had the best scores in every class, only slightly followed by Hermione, Draco, and, surprisingly, even Neville was in the top 5 of the students. Liam was an average student, which disappointed his parents. The classes went by smoothly, the work was keeping the students busy, and there weren't any real incidents between them.

Though there was one time, at the end of those two weeks, where Harry's love of animals kicked in again. He had been walking alone down a corridor when he noticed a commotion from around a corner. He ran down the corridor and turned. There were three 2nd year Gryffindors as well as Liam and his friend Ron, surrounding a cat that he recognized as Mrs. Norris. He hadn't run into Mr. Filch, but sometimes during free period, he would talk to the cat who seemed to like him.

He felt anger at them once he realized that they were taunting and tormenting the poor thing. "HEY! How dare you attack her you damn cowards!" He growled, going through the 2nd years to the cat who he realized was injured. "What did you do to her?" he growled at them, waving his wand to cast an easy and quick diagnostic charm on her. He was relieved it was just bruising to the ribs and that they weren't broken or anything worse. "You're all cowards, picking on a creature smaller than you."

"Go away you little freak." Liam growled at him, shoving him away from the cat. While Harry was magically strong, he was still weak physically from the abuse from the Dursleys. When Liam shoved him, he fell and his wand flew out of his hands. He was now their new target. Mrs. Norris was Filch's familiar and she called to his mind to bring Snape. Harry was doing his best to fend off the blows being thrown at him, and avoided most. Ron and the others still got a lucky shot at Harry's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground coughing.

"What are you brats doing. And our brother's involved too." 2 outraged voices growled. It was the Weasley twins. They used their wands and stunned the group of bullies, including their brother and helped Harry up. "You okay you ickle firstie?" they asked.

"Yah. Not the worst that's ever happened to me."

"What were you doing here?" the first one asked.

"I found them attacking Mrs. Norris. I'm against animal cruelty. It's just wrong to hurt an animal for fun like that. Or at all." he said.

"We agree with you little Snape. Is she okay?" the second one asked as Harry gently picked up the injured cat, who felt herself relax in his arms.

"She has some bruising on her ribs, but nothing's broken or anything worse." He said. Just then, Mr. Filch and Severus rounded the corner.

"Mrs. Norris? What did you do?" Filch asked Harry angrily. Mrs. Norris let him know that Harry had saved her.

"What's going on here?" Severus asked, seeing the stunned Gryffindors and a wand on the side. Harry softly told him what had happened as one of the twins handed him his wand after he gently put the feline into her master's arms. Mr. Filch was shocked at it, but soon realized that Harry loved animals and would never harm them. He respected Harry from then on and was very lenient with him, though Harry also respected him and didn't make trouble if he could avoid it. The boys got more detentions with Mr. Filch and together the 5 boys lost over a hundred points for Gryffindor. It would've been more if the twins weren't given 50 points for helping a student who was being bullied.

Together, after Harry was let out of the infirmary and Mrs. Norris was healed, the Weasley twins talked with Harry and soon found out Harry was a kindred spirit in pranking. He of course told them he wouldn't be pranking Mr. Filch or his dad, but they agreed and set plans to prank the Gryffindors. It was to take place after dinner that night.

The Gryffindors involved had ran out of the Hall screaming like little girls as they turned green and silver with different animal parts attached to them, including cat ears, shaggy dog tails, and elephant noses. The entire hall burst into laughter. Two days later, they were going to have flying lessons. All of the first years together after lunch. So 2 days later, after a lunch where Ron Weasley could be heard boasting about his times on his brothers' cleansweeps and all of his daring escapes from muggle helicopters, all the first years headed up to the open fields a few yards from the entrance. The first years saw Madam Hooch and James there and headed over.

There were rows of broomsticks and everyone rushed to get a good one. Soon everyone was ready, Harry and his friends all standing farthest from Liam with some of the best brooms. "Welcome students. This is your first flying lesson and we will just cover the basics for now." Madam Hooch told the group. "I don't tolerate showing off. There are first timers here that could get hurt because of some of you being arrogant." she cast a stern look at James, letting him know Liam wasn't to get special treatment. He looked away sheepishly. Madam Hooch valued the safety of the children much like Professor Snape, which was one of the reasons her and Snape got along. Not even the boy-who-lived would be spared if he broke her rules.

"Put your left hand over your broom and shout 'UP!' " James said taking over for Madam Hooch. The students did so. The results were various. Harry's, Draco's, and Daphne's were some of the few whose brooms jumped into their hands. They snickered lightly when Liam's broom didn't so much as twitch. After a few minutes and everyone had their brooms in their hands, James showed them how to mount them and how to position their hands. Hooch went around correcting different students grasp, including Ron Weasley's, telling him he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle on the count of 3, you will lightly kick up from the ground and hover a couple feet, then bring yourself down. on three. 1..2..." before she could say three and blow her whistle, a Hufflepuff, Hannah Abott, nervously kicked off the ground hard and shot up a lot more than 2 feet. "Ms. Abott come down here!" Hooch called.

"I- I can't!" She cried in alarm. "HELLLP!" she screamed as the broom shot up to over 20 feet in the air.

"HANNAH!" Neville and Daphne called to their house mate in alarm.

"Get her James!" Hooch called. He nodded and shot after the girl. Wow, who knew a cleansweep could go so fast?

Harry cast a sonorous charm, something he picked up from his dad. "HANNAH BREATH! YOUR BROOM'S MAGIC IS REACTING TO YOUR PANIC WHICH HAS SPIKED YOUR MAGIC UP. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND TRUST THAT THE PROFESSOR WILL GET TO YOU AND HELP. THE PANIC HAS MADE THE BROOM GO BEYOND IT'S NORMAL SPEED. THAT'S IT. BREATH AND CALM DOWN. FOCUS NOT ON THE SPEED OR THE BROOM, BUT ON BREATHING AND WHAT I'M TELLING YOU." Harry called after the girl. And Draco had thought that reading that book on the magic of broomsticks was stupid.

The girl was able to hear him due to the sonorous charm and focused on breathing and what he was telling her. She felt the broom slow down and when James got to her, she held on tight as she could as he lowered them to the ground. He let Hooch check the girl over.

"She's still in shock. Mr. Longbottom, will you and Ms. Greengrass please escort Ms. Abott to Madam Pomfrey please." the two Hufflepuffs nodded and led the distraught girl into the castle. "Mr. Snape, what you did was very helpful. Where did you come across that information?" she asked. James wanted to know that as well. He hadn't known about any of that.

Harry flushed. "Well, at home we have an extensive library, and I wanted to know about the magic in broomsticks that made them so different from a normal broom, when the broom I tried to use to sweep the kitchen had floated away from me." he admitted. Draco couldn't help his snicker, which made Harry glare at him.

"How come you didn't know about broomsticks before? I mean your Sniv- I mean Professor Snape's son, surely you would've known?" James wondered, correcting himself at Hooch's warning look.

"Dad adopted me when I was about 6 years old, before then, I was living with a muggle family that made me do all the chores in and around the house, which included cooking and cleaning up any of the messes my cousin made. And he would make lots of them. He once dumped out an entire 8 lb. bag of flour in all the rooms just so I would have to clean the house again. I was six in a half and at home, I had spilt some flour when I was baking a cake, and well, like I said the broom floated away from me. I found it fascinating." Harry answered, blushing harder. That had been so embarrassing, as Draco had witnessed his freak out at the floating broom. Some of the other children that had grown up in the wizarding world started lightly chuckling, but not in a mean way, but an amused way.

"It's been a surprise for many when they have first seen a broom fly. I also had a start when I first saw a broom fly, and I was 8 when it happened. My family is pure blooded wizard, but we lived moderate muggle lives until my Hogwarts letter came." Madam Hooch told the class, surprising all of them. "Any ways, you have a few more basics to learn in this class. Back to your brooms!" she called. The students hurried to do as they told. The class went by with out further incident and the students went back up to the castle for dinner, before they went back to their dorms for bed.

School was going great. Classes were going well, Harry and the Weasley twins pranked students from every house and even some of the teachers, though they avoided pranking Severus and Minerva. Their group, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Daphne, Hermione, and Theo were the top of all their classes. Liam and Ron were making asses of themselves, strutting around the castle like they owned the place, boasting and bragging about how important they were. It was fun, so Harry was surprised when he realized a month had already passed.

It was lunch time and Harry was sitting with the Weasley twins, their heads together as they considered their next prank. The rest of his group was sitting at the Ravenclaw table discussing the latest essay they had for homework from charms since it was a class they all shared. Liam and Ron walked in, their eyes automatically seeing the green and silver robe of a snake at the lions' table. "Hey snake, you're at the wrong table, or are you just too stupid to realize it?" Liam drawled. Harry looked at him, before turning back around to the twins and continuing in lower whispers about their plans. Liam turned red in his anger at being ignored. He was used to having the attention on him all the time. This was just infuriating. "Don't you dare ignore me you slimy worm." he growled lowly. Harry let out a long suffering sigh.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." he turned towards the boy. Liam smirked, thinking he had won and the freak would now know his place. "You are a spoilt brat. You rely too much on your fame and believe you are everything 'Precious mommy and daddy' told you, you were. Well you're just an average student with no talent and their is nothing outstanding about you in appearance or skill, save your size which is that of a walrus. And maybe your undying need for attention. Everyone is too afraid to tell you the truth. And you know what that is? No? Well listen well. I know it'll be hard since you only care about hearing your voice, but it's best you learn now." the hall was quiet as they waited with baited breath. Not even the adults could seem to take a breath with their curiosity burning at what the dark haired boy was going to say.

"The world does not revolve around you. You supposedly defeated the Darkest wizard alive when you were a year old, yet he is not gone for good, because you were being trained since you were 6 to fight him again, and it has proved futile and useless. You believe you are the world, that everyone needs you. They do not. There are far more powerful wizards than you, and they could easily defeat you. My self included. There are wizards who have lives that you are not apart of. You may be considered a hero now, but as soon as something goes wrong, you are who they will blame. You are on a pedestal now, only to be dragged through the mud and made a martyr. That is the life you are leading now."

"But you're not going to listen to me. You will believe I'm just jealous. So just remember that I tried to warn you when everything goes to hell in a handbasket." with that the boy stood up said goodbye to the twins and left. Liam growled and stormed out of the hall.

"Snape." he said, stalking up to the boy. The boy sighed and turned around.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want you to prove that I don't know any thing and that you're more powerful than me. I challenge you to a duel in the trophy room at 11:30 tonight. Just the 2 of us. No seconds for this." he told the boy angrily. Harry thought this through. He didn't want to betray his dad's and Filch's trust like this. But he also knew that he couldn't turn this down. If he did, he would be giving Potter something to use against him. And he was a Slytherin and a proud child with a strong and powerful Slytherin for a dad, they preserve their titles and abilities to survive. With a sigh, he nodded. He'd be careful, not get his friends involved, and not get caught, even if he would end up having to make a run for it.

Harry made sure to be his normal self so no one, not even his dad or Draco, would be able to tell something was off. The last of the classes passed peacefully as did dinner. Everyone was in bed, and 15 till 11:30, he left the common room after putting a de-odorizinging charm on himself. As he headed up to the Trophy room, he stopped at a window to see a full moon. He suddenly wondered how his uncle Remus was doing. Would he have accepted his adoption by Severus? Had what uncle Luci been saying the truth when he said that Remus had disowned the Potters after they gave him up with out even consulting him? Had Sirius soon joined his friend in the disowning when they became too obsessed with fame? He shook his head and soon entered the Trophy room, his wand drawn to make sure Liam wouldn't ambush him. No one was there. It was almost midnight when he heard what he dreaded to hear.

"Come on Mrs. Norris, find the culprit who decided to break the rules tonight." he realized Filch was using the voice that was filled with gleeful vindication saved for out of bed students. He hated that that voice was meant for him, even if Filch didn't know it. He stealthily ran, not being able to cast a new de-odorizing charm as his last one finally wore off. He wasn't always the best at those. He was so lost in his thoughts as he ran, that he ended up crashing into a suit of armor, loudly. He got up and ran harder. He ran down a corridor only to turn and be halted at the sight of Peeves, the resident poltergeist of Hogwarts.

"OOOH! A student out of bed. My my my. Oh bad bad ickle firstie." he crooned, making Harry wince.

"Please Peeves. I ask you as a fellow prankster, don't rat me out or tell him where I've gone." he said to the ghost. Peeves found himself letting out a sigh. The prankster oath to never give up another prankster, whether they were pranking or even just in trouble.

"Fine. Hurry and hide." with that Peeves took a deep breath and right as Harry got to a door, "STUDENT OUT OF BED! DOWN THE THIRD FLOOR CHARMS CORRIDOR! STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

"Alohomora." Harry muttered. He wrenched open the door and flew inside, shutting it just as he heard Filch come into the corridor.

"Where did the student go Peeves?"

"I shant say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves chanted. Harry gave a small smile, knowing what would happen.

"Fine. Please." Filch said exasperated.

"NOTHING! I said I shant say NOTHING if you don't say please." Harry heard Peeves zoom away, rattling suits of armor as he went. Filch cursed before him and Mrs. Norris left. He sank to the ground in relief, but froze when he heard growling behind him. Slowly, he turned around on his knees, and his jaw dropped. It was a large, 3 headed dog. A Cerberus, if he remembered correctly.

"Wow. You are magnificent." he murmured. The dog stopped growling as it felt the intruder's aura. It was a gentle and caring. The 3 heads all looked at the boy in font of them. And all 3 heads started licking him. Harry spent the night petting the dogs, and ended up falling asleep against their side that was facing away from the entrance to the room, where they stood watch over the child that they had come to really like. Harry was awoken by light growls as morning had come. He realized someone else was in the room and was alert at once, not moving and glad that he was unable to be seen. His head was pounding painfully and he held in his groan.

"Shut up. You stupid mutt." the voice, that was familiar some how, growled. Harry felt anger through the headache at this. This magnificent Cerberus was not a mutt. It was intelligent and beautiful. How dare this idiot, who ever he was, insult the amazing animal protecting him. Harry gently crawled around the canine, staying hidden as the canine was very tall, even as he stayed down to keep him hidden. He peeked around and, after seeing who it was ducked down before he himself could be seen.

"I will find away past you in order to get to my prize so I can present it to my master. Stupid creature." The canine barked loudly in warning and the man jerked back and left with a final curse word to the canine.

What was going on? What was that person doing here? And where the hell was his irritating _stutter_? Harry wondered confused. Maybe he should tell dad about everything that had happened. Once he got out without being caught by that man. He waited until the canines growls stopped before giving all 3 heads a loving pat and going out a secret door provided by Hogwarts herself. His head no longer hurting.

Harry was glad that the door and passage lead to the dungeons. It was still early, so everyone should still be asleep. Harry was relieved that the common room was empty. After taking a shower and putting his hair in a braid that went over his shoulder, he decided not to tell his dad right away. Fluffy, as he was going to call the canine with his Fluffy personality, was fine and resistant to most curses and spells. That idiot wouldn't get past Fluffy for awhile to get through the trap door he had spotted. So they continued on with school and soon, another month passed and Halloween was upon them.


	15. ss15

**Chapter 15**

"HADE! Wake up!" a voice yelled at him, waking him up.

"What is it Dray?" Harry mummbled.

"It's Halloween, Friday, and we only have double Charms after lunch. Let's go." Draco said to him. "We have all morning to do our costumes for the Halloween feast and party tonight. Let's figure out our costumes and plans for tonight."

"Great. We need to get Hermione and the others in here." over the past couple months, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins had gotten used to the group of students in eachothers' common rooms and at their tables. So when Hermione, Theo, Neville, and Daphne entered the common room, they just said Happy Halloween and went back to their costume plans. The group headed up to a room that Daphne and Neville had found a week back. According to Cedric and the twins, it was the Room of Requirement. It provided them with food and materials to make their own costumes.

"But I really do think that it would look good on you Harry." Blaise said, trying to convince the boy to where a perverted outfit to fit his own ideas.

"No, Blaise. I'm not wearing leather." Harry growled. Draco glared at Blaise.

"Zambini, stop trying to taint Hade. Stupid pervert." he muttered. The girls just giggled at the silly boys' antics. It was lunch time when they had all figured out their costumes except Harry.

"We'll help you figure it out." With that the group headed to lunch, then to Charms.

"Today class, we will learn the levitation charm, 'Wingardium Leviosa' Now be sure to pronunciate the 'ar' and 'O' in the words. Remember, do it wrong and you can wind up with a buffalo on your chest." the class continued on with only Harry and his group getting it right halfway through the class.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron, who was paired with Hermione , cried waving his arms in a windmill motion, with horrid pronunciation making Hermione and the group who was near the 2 wince.

"You're pronouncing it wrong Weasley." Hermione said. "The 'ar' needs to be longer. And the 'o' needs to be shortened a bit. And remember, swish and flick."

"If you're so smart, you do it." Ron growled at her.

"I've been doing it since the beginning of the lesson, but sure, I'll do it a gain. Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione correctly pronunciated and she swished and flicked. The feather in front of her floated to over 2 feet in the air.

"Well done Ms. Granger!" Prof. Flitwick said happily. Hermione beamed. Class went well with Liam only getting it at the end. Then everyone headed back to their dorms to get their costumes. Though the group went to the Room of Requirement. Everyone was ready except Harry who was still trying to figure his out. He looked at the group that was sitting down waiting for him.

"Hade, the feast starts in a few minutes. Figure something out." Draco said. Harry looked at them. Draco was dressed as a prince in green princely robes with a handsome silver crown, and silver accents. Blaise was dressed as a vampire in black leather pants and a white long sleeved shirt, down to the fangs. Hermione dressed as a muggle styled witch, with green eyeshadow instead of face paint. Theo was dressed as Prof. Snape, in all black. Neville was a ninja. And Daphne was dressed as a ghost complete with a transparency charm.

"I'm sorry!" Harry muttered. Daphne suddenly grinned and whispered something to Hermione who squealed.

"We have an idea. You boys go down to the entrance hall, the doors to the Hall will be opening up by the time we get there." Hermione ordered the boys. They left at the look she was giving them.

"Let's get you ready Harry." Harry gulped at the predatory look the girls gave him.

"The doors are about to open. Where's Hade and the girls?" Draco muttered. Liam went over to the guys, dressed as a famous quidditch player.

"Where's the other 3 of your freak group?" He sneered, Ron and some other people were with him. Severus came over before there could be a fight.

"Where's my son Draco?" Severus asked, though he was glaring at Theo for dressing as him. heo ducked behind Blaise. He was a ravenclaw, not an idiot gryff.

"He was having trouble figuring out a costume so the girls helped him. They chased us from the room we were in." Draco admitted. Suddenly they were interupted as the girls ran down.

"DRACO YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS!" they cried together, attracting every student and teachers' attention. "HARRY, COME DOWN HERE!" they hollared. The Entrance Hall was filled with gasps! Harry was cross-dressing! Harry was in a gorgeous, ankle long dress of green silk with silver snakes around the hems, his hair was let down in waist long ringlets. He had on green flat slippers, barely noticeable under the hem. The sleeves were long and flowing, though they were not covering his hands at the front. Nagi had shrank himself down so he could be a circlet around Harry's forehead. There was an emerald in the shape of a snake attatched to his forehead, just under the Nagi circlet. He had silver glittering eyeshadow, and he was blushing a pretty shade of red.

He let out a little yelp of surprise, when at the bottom of the steps, the girls pushed him into Draco, who caught him, both blushing heavily, Draco's arms having automatically found their way around Harry's waist. "Prince Draco of Slytherin and his Princess!" the girls squealed, followed by alot of squeals from other girls. Some boys grumbled, and if you listened, you could hear them mutter about the cute little burnet being too cute for the blonde.

Severus looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "D-dad?" Harry asked, his voice a little high. The duo froze when he pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"Luci will laugh and Cissa's going to squeal and plan your wedding." he told them with an amused look.

"D-DAD!" Harry cried.

"Yes dear Lady?" Severus smirked at his son. Then he looked at his god son and Blaise who was nearby. "Neither of you two better pull anything on my sweet innocent son." he said, only half playing.

"But of course Master Severus!" they said, easily picking up on the part that was serious.

"HEY! Who said I was innocent?" Harry grumbled. The trio looked at him sharply. "Kidding kidding." he told them. They relaxed.

"Good." Severus said. "But you do look convincing Harry." Severus told him with a smile. Harry blushed and he chuckled. The group of students were brought out of their stupor when Dumbledor said they could enter the Hall. The hall was decorated with live fluttering bats, jack-o-lanterns, and so much more. It was amazing! The students and faculty had a lot of fun as they partied. Harry was asked to dance by Draco, Blaise, Cedric, the twins, and many other boys and girls. He had a lot of fun that night. Eventually, Harry needed to use the restroom and headed to the 2nd floor restroom, alone as Nagi had gone chasing the youngest Weasley's pet rat. The Velso was still small, not very noticeable or attention drawing as he hid his presense. No one save his best friends and dad there at Hogwarts knew about Nagi. In the hall though, all hell was about to break loose. The party had settled down for a bit so every one could eat the food the elves had provided. Suddenly Prof. Quirrel burst dramatically into the room, running to the teachers' table out of breath.

"Tr-troll! In the d-dungeon. Thought you should know." he murmurred before fainting. The students let out screams.

"WHERE'S HARRY!" Hermione, Daphne, and Neville's cries were heard by nearby students, and every one looked around to find their friends and housemates. It was quickly deduced that Harry was the only student missing after Severus completed a head-counting charm. "HE DOESN"T KNOW ABOUT THE TROLL!"

"THERE'S A STUDENT TRAPPED BY A TROLL IN THE 2nd FLOOR RESTROOM!" a female ghost cried, coming through the door. It was Myrtle.

"Harry." Severus gasped, flying from the hall, McGonagal, Filch, and Flitwick right behind him.

"Students are to stay here in the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers." Dumbledor called, revived Quirrel, and left the Hall, Harry's friends following the Headmaster and the Defence Professor.

Harry had been washing his hands when he smelt a horrid stench, then heard the sound of heavy, shuffling feet. His stomache filled with dread as he put the 2 characteristics together, knowing the result pointed to a troll being close by. Harry heard shuffling from the hall infront of the restroom. Thinking quickly Harry darted into a stall and placed himself in the corner, holding his breath as the troll entered the restroom. He knew trolls were of low intelligence and that if ever encountering one, to hide and hold your breath or breath slowly and quietly to not alert the troll to your presence.

It didn't work, because Harry was radiating off nervousness and a little bit of fear. The troll got closer to the stall he was hidden in, and when it stopped infront of it, Harry knew the troll had found him. He rolled into the stall next to the one he was in just as the troll roared and brought it's club down. Wood chips broke off and the stone splintered and broke. Harry crawled out of the stall and ran to the door. He was almost there when his instincts screamed at him to jump to his left. He dodged the club that had come down.

The troll had caused him to move away from the door and he was trapped in the bathroom with a large, 9 foot troll with mottled grey skin in nothing but a loin cloth. Harry had to duck as the club sailed towards him. He looked up and quickly dove to the side under the sinks. 'I'm scarred for life!' Harry cried in his head, it was horrible and he was on the verge of tears. He cried out in pain as the club came down next to him, grazing his leg and tearing the skirt of the green dress. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind like he had learned to do at the Dursleys' he darted out from under the sinks, stood, turned towards the troll, flicked his wand from its wand holster on his wrist and cast "Wingardium Leviosa!" on the trolls club. He released the spell and it fell on the trolls shoulder. "Dammit!" he growled, only just noticing the shaking of his arm. It had thrown his aim off. He had to jump to the side as the troll picked up his club and ran at him. He ran around the troll and raced out of the bathroom.

The troll followed him. Normally Harry would not have been caught up to by the slow lumbering troll, but due to his leg being injured, he was easily caught up to and flew about 5 feet down the cooridor. As the troll got closer to him, he saw a motion of silver coming his way. It was _"NAGI!"_ Harry hissed in relief.

 _"Duck snakelet!"_ the snake called. Harry ducked and Nagi grew into his full length, which over 6 years, had gained 5 more feet, and flew over Harry's now laying form. The 15 foot silver velso snake wrapped itself around the troll's neck. The troll choked as the snake tightened it's hold on his neck. At that moment Harry was surprised to see Profs. Snape, McGonagal, Quirrel, and James Potter come around the corner and into the cooridor with Dumbledor, Filch, and his friends right behind them.

"HARRY!" they cried in alarm, noticing the blood from his leg staining the dress and pooling onto the floor where he layed. Severus also noticed a trail of blood coming from the bathroom. He looked and saw the troll being strangled by Harry's familiar.

Taking his chance Severus cast a charm that threw the troll back, Nagi sliding off the seemingly unconcious troll. The entire group was surprised when the troll got right back up. "How is that possible!?" James asked. Harry felt a deep throbbing in his head. Like the morning when he woke up with Fluffy. He groaned, holding it. He looked at the troll through half-lidded eyes, unable to move.

The troll was charging at him, a dark magical aura surrounding him. Harry was in the way. Harry noticed the club on the floor a few feet away from him. Gripping his wand he aimed it at the club, used a version of wingardium leviosa that allowed him to control the club's movements instead of just levitating it, and slashed his wand towards the troll as the teachers casted charms that weren't effecting the thing. It was also keeping them away from getting Harry. The club slammed into the troll's head, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell forward unconcious. Harry noticed the dark magical aura around the troll was gone and it was just the troll's own personal magic left to see.

"Harry!" Severus and his friends ran over to him. Dumbledor and the other teachers headed over to the troll to bind it. "Let me look at your leg." he said, dropping to his knees next to the bleeding boy. "When I find out who let that thing in that led to this, I'm going to make sure they regret ever being born." Severus hissed angrily at the injury. Harry flinched in slight pain.

"You know dad, you almost passed for a snake just then." Harry told the man, who smiled. Harry never failed to cheer him up.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"No I am not okay!" Harry yelled suddenly, gathering the entire groups attention, including the teachers who were back from investigating the troll. "I was attacked by a troll. I was injured. And I am scarred for life!"

"The injury won't scar son." Snape said confused, as his son wasn't a vain person. Harry shook his head.

"I mean I'm mentally scarred!" Harry cried out, shivering at the memory.

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"I SAW A TROLL'S NETHER REGIONS!" Harry started sobbing into Severus's shoulder. The entire group turned green. That couldn't have been pretty. Harry was shaking. Oh, that poor poor child.

"Obliviate it from my memories! Please! If you don't, I'll have nightmare's for years!" Harry begged his dad. Severus shook his head.

"Afraid not son. You'll just have to get over this horror like the rest of us get over the horror we've seen." he told the pouting boy as he picked him up. "Now let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry nodded and the group followed the father and son to the Infirmary. Poppy looked over the boy and with Severus's help with the potions they got rid of the infection that had started when they reached the infirmary and wrapped it.

"Did you feel any dark magic Harry?" Severus asked, remembering the flicker of dark magic from the troll.

"Yah. It vanished after it was knocked out. It appeared right before it got up after your spell Dad." Harry informed them.

"Alright, how did you come to see the magic auras Harry?" Poppy asked finally.

"I don't really know actually. I think it has something to do with Nagi's magic when he healed me before you adopted me. I mean, his magic is for healing and presences and magic auras fell into that. I've been able to see them since I was 5 1/2 years old, but only if I concentraited really hard or was near exhaustion, sleep, or in pain. It had become normal and Nagi helped me to control the ability, though I can't call on it willingly most of the time and it comes in brief and unexpected times." Harry answered, petting the snake as it had slithered into his lap when they had gotten into the infirmary.

Severus nodded. "Well, it makes sense I guess." the dark haired man sigh. "We need to talk son." he said seriously. Harry gulped, wondering if he had learned about Fluffy. He had visited the canine since that one night, usually during a break period for himself or even after the others in the dorm had fallen asleep. Hogwarts herself would sometimes provide a new passage that would lead strait to the cooridor or room. He had thought about feeding the dog, but when he went to the kitchens, he learned that the canine was already being fed. "Harry, you can't just not tell someone where you're going. Liam targets you often. And while you are powerful magically wise, you're still not as tall or strong as a child your age should be. If they get your wand away from you, you're defenseless, unless Nagi is with you. He's usually hunting or exploring the castle. I could've lost you tonight if it wasn't for Myrtle telling us where you were, cause I didn't know where you were and neither did any of your friends."

"I know you need your own space, but until you're fully healed, I want either one of you're friends with you at all times, or even Nagi for awhile." Severus told him. Harry gave a sigh of relief that he tried passing off as resigned. Severus narrowed his eyes, but didn't use legelimency.

"Alright. I'll probably keep Nagi with me, though we've been lucky for the past couple months with out him being found or noticed. They all thought he was just a decoration for my costume tonight." Harry told him.

"Good. How long will it be Poppy?" Severus asked the medi-witch.

"He'll be staying the night tonight so the strengthening potion can help, but it'll be sore for the next couple days. He can't put alot of pressure on it either, or it could cause complications." the witch said, pushing a small vial of potion into Harry's hand. "Drink it up young man. I can't give you a dreamless sleep potion and a pain potion together for this injury." she informed him as he drank the strengthening potion. It would take effect through the night. "All right, you're friends can stay for a few minutes then you have to go to sleep." with that the witch wisked away.

The group spent the rest of the time to finish eating their own food from the feast, since they were being finished in their common rooms. After a while, once they were done, the group was forced to leave, and Severus was going to escort them. "I'll see you later son. Sleep well." Severus told his son. Harry nodded and bid night to his friends before laying down as the lights were shut off. Harry layed awake until late, his thoughts drifting to the entire incident.

How had the troll gotten in? Where had that dark magic come from? And where did it disappear to? he thought about it. A troll had very low intelligence, plus he could see that the wards around Hogwarts was still very strong and no child could let a troll in. Not even the 7th years. 'So that would leave an adult to be the one to let it in. But why?' that's when he remembered the trapdoor that Fluffy guarded. He bolted up right at that. Had someone let the troll in to be a destraction? Was Fluffy okay? He had to find out. As the castle heard his thoughts, a passage appeared. He thanked the castle before getting out of bed, wincing at the twinging in his leg, he made sure Madam Pomfrey was asleep before slowly making his way down the passage, and after a few minutes, he came to the end. He inched the door open a little and looked inside. No one was there but Fluffy, who had perked up at the boy's aura.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay? That one guy's not been bothering you tonight has he?" Harry asked the canine who shook his heads. "That's a relief." he petted the dog's heads for a long while. "I have to go back to the infirmary, I'll see you in a couple days, alright?" Harry told the dog. The dog gave a small whimper. "Oh it'll be okay boy. Promise." all 3 heads licked him before watching him leave through the passage. Harry climbed in bed and decided that the rest of the problem coud be solved later. He fell into a restful slumber, his relief for Fluffy helping him to fall asleep. He woke up the next morning refreshed and stronger, even if his leg did hurt from being on it so soon after last night. And for such a long time.

"Morning Mr. Snape. How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked the sleepy boy.

"'mkay. Leg hurts some, but that's all." Harry informed the woman. Poppy cast a diagnostics charm before nodding.

'Why had the boy been up last night? Oh, Hogwarts provided him a passage it seems.' she realized after conferring with the castle.

"Alright, just drink this for the pain, eat breakfast, and your dad will be here to escort you to common room." Harry drank the potion she gave him and ate some porriage. "Good job Harry. Your dad will be here in a few minutes." she told him, taking the transfiguration charm off his clothes.

"Hopefully he'll have a change of clothes. This dress needs to go. I look enough like a girl as it is." Harry sighed.

"You're in luck, I have you a change of clothes here." a voice said from the door. It was his dad.

"Morning dad." Harry said with a smile, hugging him before taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

"How is he Poppy?" Severus asked.

"He's doing well, just a bit of pain in his leg." the middle-aged woman had decided that the boy could tell his dad why he was out in his own time.

"Good." Severus sighed. That's when Harry left the bathroom in a pair of soft black pants and a white t-shirt. "Ready son?" Harry nodded. "Let's go then." Harry nodded.

"Bye Ms. Pomfrey and thank you for healing me." Harry told her. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"It wasn't a problem Harry. But I don't want to see you in here all the time due to an injury. You can just stop by and say Hi and talk."

"I will Madam Pomfrey. I'm really interested in healing magic. So I'll be stopping by more." Harry told her with a grin. Pomfrey beamed.

"I look forward to it Harry." with that the father/son duo left. They walked quietly to the slytherin common room.

"Remember Harry, have Nagi with you at all times, okay? At the very least until you're better." Harry nodded.

"I will dad." Harry hugged him before turning to the entrance. "Salazar." the door opened and harry waved good bye to his dad and entered.

Severus sighed after the entrance closed. Now that Harry was taken care of, he had a fraud of a professor to watch. What a disasterous Halloween this had been.


	16. ss16

**Chapter 16**

The year was passing smoothly. Harry noticed his dad was keeping a closer eye on Prof. Quirrel, just like he was. Ever since that man threatened Fluffy, he knew something wasn't right. He was constantly threatening Fluffy and hanging around the cooridor the room was on. He didn't like it at all. He was still looking for the cat from his first day, but had yet to find it. After he had fully healed he started visiting Hagrid after finding out from the weasley twins that he loved animals as much as he did. Him and the half giant had hit it off right away. He didn't hold any prejudices against Slytherin and Harry had nothing against him. And Hagrid found Nagi amazing.

Soon Harry's routine consisted of classes with his fellow year mates, meals, studying and doing homework, visiting Hagrid, visiting Fluffy at nights, visiting Madam Pomfrey and getting lessons, and keeping an eye on Quirrel. It was smooth and fun, and Daphne and Hermione had joined him in visiting Hagrid. Soon Christmas Holidays were on them. Harry wanted to stay at Hogwarts with his dad since he felt that Quirrel would possibly do something since so many students were going home. Draco's parents wanted him home, but he would see his friend after new years. The rest of his friends were also going home and only a few of the 7th years were staying at hogwarts in slytherin. "Are you sure you don't want to go with Draco and spend holidays at the manor?" Severus asked him one night. It was the night before christmas break was supposed to start and they were in his dad's personal rooms. He'd be staying in them with his dad during the breaks.

"Yes dad. I want to stay here with you. Besides, there are still many books in the library that I've yet to read." Harry said with a smile. "And I still have exploring to do. I plan on discovering as many of Hogwarts's secrets as possible!" Harry was really excited about it and he wanted to visit Hagrid and Fluffy during the break too. He was really close to the man and canine. "Why, do you not want me to be here?" Harry wondered. No one had yet to know about Fluffy. And he still hadn't told his friends about his suspicions of Quirrel, though Neville, Theo, Blaise, and Draco were getting suspicious of some of his new 'study habits'. He didn't want to worry them or put them in any danger. There was something evil and dark around the man. It was the same dark magic in the trolls aura. He knew who let it in, partially as to why, and he didn't trust the man at all.

"Of course I do Harry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to because I would also be really busy with essays and planning lessons for the next semester." Severus told him. He was also worried about his son because Quirrel was still at the school. He knew there was something up with the stuttering professor and he also knew the professor knew he was keeping an eye on him. He didn't want Quirrel to go after Harry since there were less people to protect him.

"Then it's settled. I'm staying here with you." Harry smiled happily. "It'll be fun, the twins are staying for break too. So are their brothers, but that doesn't matter."

Severus chuckled. "Very well, now go decorate your room." he shooed his son off. Harry nodded and ran off to his room. Severus was hoping that the break would go by without a hitch. He really should've known better.

Things were going great during break. Harry had already gotten everyones presents. He had gotten all of his friends something. Hermione had been looking into history of the wizarding world, and had gotten her a book on all of it. Theo was going through a phase and researching powerful wizards from the past couple centuries and so he had gotten him a book on that. He got Neville a mystery plant, as well as a book over them so he'd know how to care for it. Daphne he had hand knitted a scarf and mittens. Draco he got a dragon figurine that was a blue welsh and even breathed non-burning fire and smoke. It was twice the size of a remembrall. He got Blaise a new chess set since his was worn down from all his winning. He got Uncle Luci a ring that was charmed to warn if a letter or package contained a harmful hex or poison. For Aunt Cissa, he had gotten her a ring that would protect her from any poison in her food when she ate outside the manor. For Hagrid he got him a book on magical creatures and how to care for them as well as a big bag of bones for Fang. For the twins, well he got them a whole new set of zonko's products. He got Fluffy 3 large bones which the house elves would deliver for him. He got Filch a grooming set for Mrs. Norris and some of his favorite chocolates. He got Pomfrey some of her favoriate teas and scones. For his dad, he had found a potions book in parseltounge and had translated it. The book had many rare potions that he thought his dad would like. He even got his dad some of the important ingrediants he would need.

It was a week before christmas, and Harry was heading back to is dad's personal rooms from the library. That's when he felt it, the dark magic from the troll that was around Quirrel. Quirrel was heading his way. Harry was with Nagi, so he wasn't too worried, but he knew he needed to hide from the man. _'Nagi, hide our presences.'_ Harry hissed, ducking into a nearby classroom. When the door knob turned, they hid in a closet in the room. Harry's head started throbbing. 'Why does this happen when ever I'm in his presence.' Harry wondered.

"Master, we need to get the stone. But how do we get it?" Quirrel muttered to the room. Harry was shocked to hear a voice answer him.

"First learn about what else is gaurding the stone, you fool." the voice growled in annoyance at the man. "You know of the mutt and your troll. Find out what else there is." Harry shivered at the coldness in the voice. "What we need to worry about is that damn Severus who's following you around." the voice said. Harry stiffened at that.

"Well that's simple enough. We just need to do something to his son. Get him to worry about him instead of us." Quirrel replied. Nagi barely contained his hiss of fury.

"Seeing as how he has a very deadly and poisonous snake on him, that's going to be a bit more difficult. That velso's resistant to most curses and spells." the voice replied.

"He will still suspect me though. He already blames me for the troll, rightfully. But still, what can we do to the boy so that the snake can't interfere?"

"Figure it out Quirrel! You've failed me multiple times already, and I am not pleased with you. Don't fail me again" the voice informed the man, cold with fury.

"Y-yes m-master." Quirrel stuttered, fearful of the anger.

"What is the news on getting the unicorn blood?" the voice asked, changing the topic.

"I can go every few nights master." Quirrel replied. "It will sustain you until we get the stone."

"Very well. I wish I knew how Voldemort was getting himself back to power, but he's very well hidden and I couldn't find him at all. Curse that green-eyed brat for destroying me with that Half-Blood. Now go, I feel the man's presence coming this way."

"Yes, Master." Quirrel murmured, running out of the room. Harry waited until he was sure that Quirrel was gone. When it had been quiet for a long while, he risked asking Nagi a question.

 _'Nagi, was that voice coming from Quirrel?'_ he hissed very quietly, not wanting to be found by the owner of the voice.

 _'Yes snakelet. The voice was a mixed presence with Quirrel.'_ Nagi answered. _'We are alone now. You're dad's presence has followed after Quirrel's so you have a while before he gets back to your rooms.'_ he informed the boy. Harry nodded his thanks and left the closet.

 _'He mentioned being destroyed with Voldemort. Does that mean he was there that night? But I don't remember another person there. What am I missing?'_ he wondered out loud to his friend.

 _'It could be that his presence was hidden, and when the curse rebounded he was caught in the blast.'_ the snake replied. _'Try remembering that night, but search for anything out of the ordinary in it.'_ Harry nodded, then decided that since his dad wouldn't be back in the rooms for awhile, then he could risk visiting Fluffy for a little while, despite it already being late into the night. Hogwarts provided him a passage that lead to the room.

"Hey Fluffy. You doing good?" Harry asked the canine. Fluffy barked and licked his face happily. Harry laughed. "Alright alright! Cut it out Fluffy!" Harry spent a while petting and rubbing the heads. "Night Fluffy. I'll visit tomorrow or the day after," Harry assured the canine before going through a passage that led into the dungeons. He entered their quarters a few minutes before his dad did. He was debating on whether to tell his dad what he had heard. Quirrel had a master, they were after a stone of some sort- that's what was under the trap door Fluffy was gaurding- he needed to drink unicorn blood, and he was apparently going to do something to him so his dad will leave them alone for awhile.

He decided he wouldn't tell his dad about it yet. There was alot going on, but he was sure his dad already knew about it, and he didn't want his dad to be worried about him and get hurt after being distracted with him. He'd just have to keep an eye out on things so that he could protect himself. And Nagi was staying with him from here on apparently, so he'd be fine. "Hey dad!" Harry said with a smile once the man entered.

"Hey son, what'd you do today?" Harry beamed.

"I visited Hagrid, we talked about different type sof canines, including cerberuses. After that I had a snowball fight with the twins and some other students. I went to the library and then I headed back here." Harry answered, barely registering the sharp look when he mentioned that they talked about cerberuses. "It was alot of fun! What about you dad?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you had fun. Well, I graded some horrendus first and second year essays. I talked to some of the other professors to discuss the past semester and the students. Liam was admitted to be a disappointment to all of his professors. You and your group of friends was brought up often and you guys had many compliments. I'm very proud of you Harry. And I'm proud to say that you were my boy." Severus told him with a smile. Harry smiled back and hugged his dad.

"I'm really proud to tell students that you're my dad. I love you."

"I love you too son." the father son duo went to bed after a debate on potions. Harry laid down in bed, thinking about what he had heard. Finally he fell asleep, deciding to just be more careful as the year went by. Soon, it was christmas morning. Harry woke up first and snuck out of his room. Nagi slithered to the living room while he snuck into his dad's room.

He jumped onto his dad, only to let out a startled squeak when Severus caught him mid-jump and rolled them over and tickled him, "D-dad! St-stop! It tickles!" Harry laughed as his dad carried on his assult. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that his dad halted his assult. "Happy Christmas Harry."

"H-happy Christmas dad." Harry replied. Together the duo opened their presents. Harry had recieved an exact replica of Nagi from Draco. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci had gifted him with a ring that protected from harmful jinxes and spells. Blaise got him a bunch of chocolate frogs and a magezine filled with leather outfits. He proceeded to burn the magezine in the fire place. Hermione got him a text book on a famous alchemist, his name was Nicholas Flamel. Theo got him a book on quidditch, knowing Harry had an intrest in it. Neville got him a starter indoor garden kit, with many plant seeds including some rare ones. Daphne got him a book on wand lore, Poppy got him a volume of beginner and intermediate healing spells, Filch got him a months supplies of mice for Nagi, Hagrid's gift for him was a hand whittled flute that sounded like an owl, the twins gave him alot of joke products so that they could continue on with pranks the next semester. His dad got him a large potions tome and ingrediants aswell as defense books he knew Harry would like. He also got him some new mittens, boots, a cloak, and scarf. It was the best christmas they had had in a while.

They spent christmas breakfast together, eating lightly as there was a christmas feast later on in the day. They spent their time together reading some of the new books and soon Harry was amazed at the Alchemist's ablilties. "Wow,Nicholas Flamel is a genius. He even made a sorcerer's stone dad. Like, the one he made is the only one in existance! Huh, Cedric said that Gringotts was broken into, and that's probably where he'd have kept it. The paper said that the vault had been emptied that same day. And according to Hermione, it was the vault that her and McGonagal had visited. Gringotts is said to be the safest place for something other than Hogwarts." Harry mused to himself. Severus had held his breath when his son had mentioned the stone. He was really hoping that the boy wouldn't figure out that the stone was in the castle. "She said the package was about the size of a fist. That's about the size of his stone, according to the picture. I can't believe that she got such an advanced version of his book." Harry said with a smile. Severus was thankful when he noticed the time.

"Harry, dinner will be served in a few minutes. Let's go." he told his son who nodded and together they headed towards the Great Hall. Because there were so few people staying for break the house tables were gone and it was just a large circular table in the center of the hall. There were the weasleys, the only Gryffindors there. There were only a couple 6th years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And there were three 7th years from Slytherin. The teachers were still at the teachers' table though. Harry waved his dad off and was pulled down between the twins. After thanking eachother the group pulled alot of wizard crackers and joked and partied. Soon, Harry was heading to Fluffy's room, Nagi was curled around his neck, having filled up on 10 white mice for dinner. Harry had one of the house-elves take his prizes from the crackers to his room in his dad's quarters.

He had gotten a chess set, a new card set, gobstone set, and a lot of pranking items. He would have fun with these later. He had wanted to go and wish Fluffy a Happy christmas. He remembered Nagi's reaction to Fluffy for the first time. They stared eachother down for a long while, Nagi and each head. It was funny, really. But they got along eventually and Nagi went with him to visit the canine. Harry stayed with the canine for awhile before going to Hagrid's hut. He knocked and was surprised when the door opened to him at once. "Hey Harry! Happy christmas and thanks for the gift. Fang loved the bones." Hagrid greeted him.

"Happy Christmas Hagrid. And thanks for the flute. I love it." Harry replied. Hagrid invited him in. "How's your day been Hagrid?"

"Very good, actually." the duo conversed over how their day had been and their gifts before they got into a debate about dragons. While his snakelet was busy talking with the half-giant, Nagi had decided to rest in front of the fire and sleep for a while. It was almost dark when a knock sounded on the door to the hut. "Who is it?" Hagrid asked, getting up.

"It's me, Hagrid." a voice called. It was Severus.

"Oh, Prof. come on in." Hagrid opened the door. Severus entered the hut, stopping short when he saw his son in the chair, and Nagi infront of the fireplace. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nice to see you here. I've been wondering where you've been." he told his son. Harry looked at him sheepishly.

"We were discussing dragons and lost track of time. Sorry dad." Harry told him. Severus chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you did. Good thing I came down here then. You probably would have talked all night." the duo looked at eachother before nodding.

"Probably." they said together.

"So what brings you down here dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to Hagrid." He looked at the half-giant. "Has anything been happening in the forest Hagrid. Something that's out of the ordinary?" Severus asked.

"Some unicorns have been killed. It's not a forest residant. They all know better than to attack and kill a unicorn." Hagrid answered. Harry heard Nagi hiss angrily.

 _'That's what he meant by sustaining him until they could get the stone.'_ Nagi said to his snakelet. Harry nodded his agreement and understanding.

 _'Yup. But who could he be serving?'_ Harry wondered to the velso.

 _'Have you remembered anything yet?'_ Harry shook his head. _'Just continue to think about it.'_ he told the boy. Severus was wishing that he could understand the conversation, but knew not to ask. He knew that what they were discussing, they wouldn't want him to know right now.

"I see. Thank you Hagrid. Come along son, let's go ahead and head up to our rooms." Harry nodded and stood up, his snake on his shoulders.

"Night Hagrid." the two told him.

"Night Harry, Prof." the rest of break passed smoothly. Harry had found a mirror that showed his desires. He didn't care for the object, but when he went back to see it, it was gone. He had seen his father and the Malfoys and his friends. That was all he cared about was their happiness. Soon it was the last day of break and Harry eagerly awaited his friends return.


	17. ss17

**Chapter 17**

Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Neville, and Daphne were in their own compartment together. "So then Liam started to go on and on about how Harry was getting special treatment. That he would have the highest grade if he wasn't being overlooked for Snape's son, just because Severus never mentioned him to anyone before the welcoming feast. There were guest at our ball who complained about how the brat needed to be brought down a peg or 2. Others just simply said that he needed to be taught a lesson. But the majority of them said that he was just jealous of not having the attention on him for once." Draco finished explaining about the Malfoy New Year's Eve ball. Severus and Harry had just stayed at Hogwarts to spend it together since they hadn't done so for the past year.

"Wow, he's really just an annoying prat! I can't stand to look at him. And his parents are just as bad. I mean, they were smooching up to all of the high up families save the Malfoys. You should've heard the droll they were spouting to my mom and her latest husband, his name's Trenton Hurbot." Blaise said. "He's the head of the Criminal Secter of the French Ministry."

"I've heard about him. He's considered one of the most handsome men in that ministry." Daphne said with an awed grin.

"Have you guys noticed how Harry's been acting strange?" Hermione asked the group. Everyone looked at her.

"Of course I've noticed. I've known the boy for 5 years. He's been going off by himself, well with the exception of Nagi. He hasn't told me anything, and I don't want to be too nosy, but I also don't want to betray him to Uncle Severus." Draco replied.

"I've seen him in the library often. I've seen some of the things that he's studying." Neville said, getting all of their attention. "He's been studying and researching Cerberuses and alchemy." Neville informed the group.

"I've noticed that him and Prof. Snape have been keeping an eye on Quirrel. And it's weird, but Quirrel has been acting even stranger, and he's been watching Harry." Theo said. "If it wasn't for Nagi being with Harry all the time, I'd have put a glue spell on him and his dad."

"So, Harry's keeping something from us. There's only one thing that could be making him behave like this." Daphne said. The others nodded.

"Harry's involved with something dangerous." they said together.

"And I bet 30 galleons that Severus has no idea what Harry's keeping from him." Blaise added for the group.

"I'm worried about Harry. What if he needs help but doesn't want to get us involved?" Hermione asked.

"It would make sense. We need to talk to him when we get back. We need to be able to help him and he needs to know that he can trust us." Neville said firmly. The others nodded.

"But we'd need a plan." Theo said. Hermione nodded.

"We can take him to the room of requirement. Have our own return feast!" Daphne said with a smile. The group nodded.

"Well, it'll be simple to get him there. He'll have missed us like we missed him." Draco said.

"We'll eat a little bit. Then we'll mention how we noticed that he's been acting strange, noticed some of the things he's been looking at, how he's been sneaking out at night, and how we know he's involved in something dangerous and we refuse to let him do it alone." Blaise nodded. It was all finalized by the time they got to the station.

"Harry!" they cried when they saw him in the entrance hall. Harry was surprised by the group hug he found himself in.

"Hey you guys. I missed you all." Harry admitted to his friends.

"And we missed you." they assured him

"Any ways, we are going to have our own return feast! In the Room." Neville told him excitedly. They were looking forward to it. Harry grinned happily.

"That sounds fun! I'll let dad know so he doesn't freak out when I'm not in the hall." Harry told them.

"We'll go with you. Nev, you and the others get up to the room." Draco said, indicating himself and Blaise. They nodded and they seperated. Harry, Blaise, and Draco went down to Severus's office.

"What is it boys?" Severus asked when he saw them.

"We wanted to let you know that Harry and the rest of us are going to have our own return feast in our Room." Draco told his god father. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I should've known. Alright. Just don't forget that curfew is 11pm and that you need to be in your dorms then. You have classes tomorrow and I will be doing a roll call at 11 sharp." Severus told his snakes. They nodded.

"We will sir!" Blaise told him.

"Thanks dad! see you later!" the three 11 year olds ran off excitedly. Severus just smiled, knowing how much Harry had missed his friends.

In the room, there was a large table with all manners of dishes. Everyone's favorites. "I can't wait to dig in!" Daphne said smiling. Just then the 3 slytherins entered the room.

"Finally. We're starving!" Hermione joked with the boys who smiled and returned her greeting. The group talked about what they did over break. Harry listened as his friends talked about the parties they attended and in Draco and Blaise's case, the annual Malfoy ball. They in turn listened to him when he told them of the mirror and his debate with Hagrid. The group sat in silence as they enjoyed being in eachother's company again.

"Harry, I was wondering something." Draco said, breaking the silence.

"What is it Dray?" Harry asked, frowning at the use of his full first name by his best friend.

"Where do you go when you sneak out of the dorms? You know, through the passages Hogwarts provides from our dorm?" Harry stiffened before loosening his shoulders. Nagi looked up at him.

 _'Tell them Snakelet. They are your best friends.'_ the snake told the boy, who was quiet for a long while debating before nodding.

"Okay. You know that day when Liam followed me out of the hall after I told him he was just being used, basically?" they nodded. "Well, he challenged me to a 1 on 1 duel at 11:30 that night. No seconds. I wasn't going to allow him to hang something over me like that, so I agreed. Well, he was a no show and Filch came. I ran, got lost, ran into Peeves, and ducked into a room which happened to be in the forbidden cooridor. I found out why it was forbidden." Harry told them.

"What was in it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A cerberus. I named him Fluffy and he's very gentle and playful with me." he answered, ignoring their gasps. "I fell asleep in there that night. when I woke up, someone else was there. I was hidden behind Fluffy so the person didn't see me. Fluffy didn't care for him and growled threateningly at the intruder. It was Quirrel, he didn't have his stutter. He was cold and reeked of dark magic. My head hurts whenever I'm around him. He was threatening Fluffy. I've been with Fluffy in those nights that I've disappeared." Harry explained to them

"You go hugging a 3-headed dog!" Draco asked in disbelief, something in him was freaking out about Harry being near a dangerous creature.

"Yup! He's really kind and caring. He's also protective of me." Harry told them. "Also, dad doesn't know that I know about Fluffy. Hell, he doesn't even know I sneak out of the dorms. You can't tell him." Harry told the group, who nodded and promised.

If the dog wasn't hurting Harry, then there was no reason to tell Harry's dad. "Why have you been studying alchemists so completely?" Neville asked curiously. Harry looked at Nagi questioningly. The snake nodded.

 _'I hope you plan on telling your dad at some point.'_ Nagi hissed.

 _'At somepoint. But not for awhile, I don't want him to be too distracted and get hurt.'_ Harry hissed back. Nagi nodded. "Quirrel is after a stone Fluffy's guarding. There's a trap door on the floor and Fluffy's on it. I remembered what Hermione said about how Gringotts was broken into after her and McGonagall left. How the vault that someone had attempted to rob was the same one that McGonagal had emptied. Cedric had told me about it aswell. I put a few things together, and realized that the stone has to be the sorcerer's stone that Nicholas Flamel had made. It's here in the castle because Dumbledor thinks someone is after it. And he's right, but it's not the person he thinks it is. It's Quirrel, and he wants it for his master, who I still don't know who he is." Harry growled to himself.

"There are other things guarding the stone besides Fluffy and Quirrel's troll. I over heard a conversation between him and his master, who is attatched to him somehow. It's not Voldemort like Dumbledor believes. It's someone else. Plus he's drinking unicorn blood to sustain his master until he can get ahold of the stone. It's infuriating how far behind I am on what's going on here. But that's all I know. And I plan on finding out more." Harry finished explaining to his friends.

"Harry, why haven't you told your dad yet?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Quirrel knows my dad's keeping an eye on him. I don't want to tell him for a couple reasons. One, he already knows what I know, so why retell him what he knows? Also, Quirrel is trying to come up with a way to get my dad off his tail. My dad already knows this and I don't want him to worry about me and get distracted and hurt." Harry answered. "You can't tell my dad what I told you!" Harry said to his friends. "If I need to take an oath I will." he warned.

"We won't tell him anything unless you are put in grave danger." they promised him. Harry relaxed, knowing that was the best he could get from them and was all he needed.

"Good." Harry smiled.

"So what are you doing now with it all?" Theo asked him.

"I've considered things and realized that there are other protections and narrowed it down to McGonagal, Flitwick, Dad, Quirrel, Sprout, and Dumbledor have had a roll in the protections around the stone. McGonagals will deal with transfiguration, Flitwicks will deal with charms, Dad's is obviously potions, Quirrels is the troll, Sprouts will deal with plants. and Dumbledors will probably deal with inner desire or something like that." Harry explained. "So I've been studying more in those feilds." Harry answered.

"We'll help you Harry." Neville told him. "Out of our group, I'm the best with herbology. I'll continue the studying of plants and herbs. It'll probably be underground and I'll look for plants that can survive without heat and sunlight." Neville told him.

"And I'll help him." Theo said.

"I'm really good with transfiguration. I'll study different spells and charms that could reverse a transfiguration." Draco told him. Daphne nodding along with him.

"I'm quite capable with charms. I'll study all manners of charms that could be used for a guarding type." Hermione said.

"And I'll help her, because there are many many charms that can be used for guarding something." Blaise said.

"That would leave you with your dad's protection Hade. You're the best when it comes to potions and logic. Uncle Sev is fond of logic." Draco said.

"And I already know plenty of curses that can be used to go against a troll." Harry added. The group nodded. "It's late. Dad wants us in the dorm at 11. We have 15 minutes to get there." Harry said, shocked to see how late it was.

"Let's go then. We'll stop at everyone's common room entrances. They're on our way to our dorm." Blaise said firmly. The group nodded and they left the room. The first stop was the ravenclaw entrance where they said good night to Hermione and Theo. Next was the Hufflepuff entrance where they said good night to Neville and Daphne. They got to their own dorm just before Severus did. He did roll call before wishing everyone a good night and reminding them to do well in their classes.


	18. ss18

A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone! Now, before we begin...I'm going to do all 7 books hopefully. Not the prisoner of Azkaban, that'll be a different story all together. Something's wrong with Hogwarts in that story, and it'll be up to Harry and his friends to save her. That'll be the third one. Big Thanks to S! She's beta'd some more and I'm very happy and grateful. Thanks to all of you for keeping up with me even during the rewrites. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 18

The winter season warmed up and moved into spring, and more and more students could be seen taking their breaks outside as the weather warmed. It was on one of these days that Harry-with Nagi around his neck, Hermione, and Daphne had decided to visit Hagrid. As they were headed towards the hut on the edge of the forest, they noticed that all the curtains were shut and smoke was coming from the chimney. It may have been a little chilly still, but not nearly enough for the half-giant to have a fire going. They rushed to the hut and knocked on the door.

"Hagrid let us in!" Hermione called.

"Err-I'm busy! Could you just come back later?" Hagrid called through the door, confusing them as he had never turned them down just because he was busy. Nagi suddenly sniffed at the air.

 _'The large man has a dragon's egg in there.'_ Nagi told his snakelet. Harry grinned.

"I know what's in there Hagrid. So let us in!" Harry called, finally getting the man to open the door, showing them his red face.

"And how would ya know?" he asked cautiously.

"Nagi can smell it." Harry grinned. With a sigh, the man let the trio and snake into his hut. In the hut, it was swealtering hot. And in the fire place was a dark colored egg.

"That's a dragon egg!" Hermione and Daphne gasped in awe. "Where did you get it Hagrid?"

"I won it off a fellow down in the pub in Hogsmede." Hagrid answered.

"Do you know what type of dragon it is?" Harry asked.

"Well, after all of the reading I've done, I believe it's a norwegian ridgeback." Hagrid told him happily. Nagi nodded. Itwas indeed that type of dragon.

 _'It's close to hatching aswell. Perhaps a week.'_ the snake told the boy who relayed it to the group.

"You have to send word when it starts to hatch Hagrid!" Hermione insisted. "Watching a dragon egg hatch is educational and rare unless you work with dragons as a profession." Harry agreed with the educational purposes, as well as the experience it would be. Daphne agreed to it because it was a rare to witness transition into birth.

"I promise. But you can't tell anyone, not even your friends. Dumbledor would send it away before it'd hatch." Hagrid told them. They looked at eachother before nodding and agreeing, a little relunctantly. But they understood his worry. He could get in trouble if anyone found out. Besides, their friends were overprotective of Harry and the girls, so they'd probably freak out. It was best kept a secret from them. The rest of their visit was spent talking about the different ways of raising the dragonet, as baby dragons were called.

Their friends were up to something, the boys decided. Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Neville were talking to each other in their room, as the room of requirement was referred to by their group. Harry and the girls had left again, telling them that they were busy with a very special and important project. At first they hadn't really thought much about it, but as the week progressed, the trio had started going off on their own more and more, which of course stressed the protective friends out. They had tried to talk them into telling them what was going on, but they didn't give anything away. They tried to follow them, but they were tricked into going the wrong way.

The trio was always talking together in the library away from them. It honestly infuriated them, but they also didn't know how to continue on and confront their friends. So they just decided to hang out until their friends came to them on their own accord. "But who knows how long that'll take. What if they get into some form of trouble?" Neville asked worried.

"Knowing Harry, that's a possibility." Draco admitted. Theo and Blaise nodded.

"I think that we'll have to leave them be. Maybe when the project's done with they'll come to us and tell us everything." Theo told them. They nodded.

"But I think we'll have to continue these meetings until it's over though, and if it gets bad, we'll step in." Theo finally told his friends. They nodded and left the room.

The next day at lunch, they were all sitting at the hufflepuff table and Harry had been talking with Cedric when Hedgwig appeared and went down to her master and friend. "Hey girl." Harry said as she landed infront of him, and stuck out her leg. There was a note on it. He took it and she flew off. Harry recognized the handwriting. Looking at it, he saw what it said.

'It's Hatching!' was all that was on it.

"Oh, sorry Cedric, I got to go." Harry said, motioning to Hermione and Daphne to come with him.

"Alright, bye Harry." Cedric told him. The trio were out side the great hall where Nagi appeared and settled himself in his necklace size around Harry's neck.

"What's going on Harry?" Daphne asked curiously. He gave the 2 the note to look at. "We have to head down there!" Daphne said excitedly.

"No. Not until after classes today. We can't skip out on them. We'll get into a lot of trouble." Hermione told them. They agreed, knowing they couldn't afford that. It was after classes that day and they ran down to Hgrid's hut.

"Let us in Hagrid." Daphne said excitedly and Hagrid obliged.

"It's gonna happen any minute now." Hagrid told them. They got around the table and waited. Suddenly, the egg shuddered and pieces of the egg flew off. They watched in awe as the baby crawled out of the shell. It was a pale cream color and had dark tips on its spikes. "He's beautiful!" Hagrid said happily.

"It's a she Hagrid. So what will you name her?" Harry asked.

"I'll name her Norberta." Hagrid said happily.

"Hagrid, I read up on the raising of dragons aswell." Hermione told him. "It says that if you do raise a dragon, the most that you keep them is a month. If you keep them any longer, they lose their natural instincts and end up dying easily. You can only keep her for a single month at most, but I would suggest about 3 weeks at most. We'll need to find out what to do if you want her to survive." the ravenclaw girl told the half-giant. Hagrid understood that the girl was rightt, but decided to be optimistic.

"Alright. Guess that we'll enjoy our time together. We'll figure something out in a couple weeks." Hagrid said, petting the little dragoness that made cute little baby noises. "She's hungry, better feed her," Hagrid got a large bowl of chicken blood and brandy mix. Norberta drank it up greedily. Once done, she fell asleep. The group stayed for about an hour before heading up for dinner.

The trio kept up their grades and still spent time with their other friends. And Harry continued to visit Fluffy. Apparently, despite liking Harry and Nagi, the cerberus wasn't too big a fan of the others save Daphne and Theo. The trio went down to Hagrid's and continued to help with Norberta. Half-way through the next week, Norberta was working on chicken and brandy mix and was larger than even Fang after 2. It was after 2 weeks that they decided to talk and come up with an idea on what to do.

"What should we do?" Daphne asked them.

"Well, there are some perks to knowing the Weasley twins." Harry grinned. "You know them, you get introduced to Charlie Weasley who works in Romania with dragons. I'll go and send him a letter. I'll only tell him that me and a couple of friends had gotten ahold of a dragon egg and hatched it. That we knew we could only keep her for less than a month and thought it'd be best to get her to a colony now that she's bigger." he told them. They nodded and helped him to compose the letter.

"Now you just have to send it off with Hedgewig when we get back up to the castle." Daphne said as she rubbed down Norberta's scales with lavender oil. Finally they headed up to the castle, saying good bye to Hagrid, Fang, and Norberta.

"I'm going to deliver the letter you guys, go on to dinner, I'll be there in a little bit." he told the girls who, though not liking it, agreed because their friend had Nagi with him still. _'So Nagi, do you think this'll work?'_

 _'Yes my snakelet. If Charlie is anything like the twins, he'll keep it a secret and still help you. He might send you a light reprimand in his reply, but that'll be all.'_ the velso told him soothingly. In the owlery, Harry called to the snow owl.

"Hey girl, will you please take this letter to Charlie? I need a reply as soon as possible, okay girl. I'll give you lots of fruit when you return." he knew the owl was fond of fruit such as grapes and mango slices and chunks. While they were waiting for a reply, the group was extra careful to keep their friends and any one else from finding out about Norberta. The reply came 3 days after he sent it.

"Charlie said that he and a couple of friends were going to be here Saturday night. We need to meet him at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight Saturday." Harry had told the girls and Hagrid after recieving the reply.

"That was all? No reprimands to you?" Hermione asked surprised. Harry blushed.

"No...He had plenty to say with the reprimands." Harry grumbled. They laughed before coming up with a plan. It took a couple hours before it was finalized. "We'll head down here and use the secret passages that Hogwart's has. I found plenty of them with the help of the twins and Hogwarts herself. The one we'll use is the one next to the kitchens. It's the least monitored halllway. We'll get her in the basket and head up to the tower. Get her to Charlie and his friends and head back down and get to our dorms." Harry finished for them. They agreed and Harry sent a letter telling Charlie their plans. It was finalized, now all they needed to do was wait for Saturday to come around.

Friday, he realized that his letter that said that they were to meet at the astronomy tower Saturday at midnight was missing. It was with a curse that he remembered that the letter had been iside a book he had finished reading and returned to the library. It didn't have anything incriminating on it, just his name and the date and location of the meeting. He headed to the library, quickly he went to the shelf the book was supposed to be on. It was gone. Going to Madam Pince, he asked who it was that checked it out.

"Oh, Liam Potter is the one who checked out 'Famous Wizards of the 20th Century'. Probably just to show who ever it was that he's in it." Madam Pince did not like the Potter child. He didn't care about books like the Ravenclaws and Harry did. Harry paled a little bit but nodded and gave his thanks before leaving. He informed the rest of the group and they knew that they couldn't change plans now. It was too late for that. They simply decided that they would just be extra careful.

It was 10:30 when the trio were able to meet at the kitchens and was thankful that Hogwarts had provided an route that led out to the grounds. Being quick and careful, the trio made their way to the hut, staying inside the shadows. "Hagrid, we're here." Hermione called quietly through the door. Hagrid opened it and quickly allowed them in.

"Everything's ready you guys. Bye Norberta, always remember that daddy loves you." Hagrid told the little dragoness with tears in his eyes after she had been put into the basket, which had a sleeping and quieting charm on it, courtesy of Hermione and her useful charms. "Becareful you 3. Good bye Berta. I love ya." It was slow progress getting to the school, but they weren't going strait to the school and went to the wall at the base of the Astronomy Tower. Harry silently sent a request to the school to provide a passage to the top of the tower. The school, which adored Harry for some strange reason, gave them one and they made slow progress upwards. When they got there, they just had to wait for Charlie and his group to arrive. The trio spent that time lovingly petting the big baby dragon they were going to miss.

It was a little after midnight when they noticed the 4 shapes coming closer to the roof. The trio stood up as they watched. Soon the trio saw the shock of red hair that was a give away of the older weasley. The 4 adults jumped down from their brooms to the roof. "So you're Harry Snape." he said to the only boy.

"Yes. It's great to finally meet you Charlie. The twins have told me so much about you." he told the tall man, who had a dragon fang earring and a few scars and burns on him.

"And they told me alot about you," Charlie replied. After a quick set of introductions, the 4 adults turned to the sleeping dragon.

"Hermione is really good with charms and she put a sleeping and quieting charm on the basket, so Norberta wouldn't make alot of noise and get us caught." Harry explained to them. The group took a few minutes to get the basket safely attatched to their brooms.

"Now, before we head off. Next time you find an egg, let me know right away. Raising a dragon is very dangerous and you could get into a lot of trouble." Charlie told the trio of students, "Understand?" he asked them. They nodded. "Good. Becareful and enjoy the rest of your school year." with that, the 4 adults were gone. Happy at their success, the trio headed down the steps quietly. Not wanting to draw attention and getting caught. But, it was not in their luck that night. At the bottom of the tower stairs was Professor McGonagal and a grinning Liam right behind her.

"Well well well. Come along you all. We need to have a little talk." with that she led the four students to her office. "I am disappointed in all of you. You are three of our best students and I thought you knew better than this. Sneaking off to the top of the Astronomy Tower of all places. In the middle of the night of all times." it was clear to all 3 of them that the Transfiguration teacher was mad beyond words. It only got seemingly worse. "All 4 of you will have detention for this in one week." she growled. Liam who was on the side, smirking, suddenly stepped forward. He was frowning.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I thought you said the 4 of us?" he asked.

"I did. Nothing gives you the right to be out of bed at this hour. Nothing. So all 4 of you have detention next week and all 4 of you have lost 60 points for your houses." she told them. "And, I will be telling your parents, and your head of houses." Every one winced at that. They were all in trouble. "I will inform you when it's time. Now, I'm going to call all of your Heads of Houses here so you can explain to them why you're in trouble and to escort you back to your common rooms." She went to the fire place. Starting with Sprout, followed by Flitwick and finally Snape.

When Sprout came in, she was shocked to see the famous BWL and 3 of the school's best students were with the stern professor. She was even more shocked to see that one of them was her own student Ms. Greengrass, who was looking away, not meeting her head of house's eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I'll inform you as soon as the other heads of houses get here." McGonagal said.

When Flitwick came into the room, he automatically saw his own student Ms. Granger, who only breifly looked up before turning away. "Ms. Granger? McGonagall what?" he couldn't help but ask the irritated professor.

"When I get Severus here, Filius." she told him. She was honestly a bit uneasy about calling in the Slytherin head of house. She knew that he was going to be the most upset, seeing as it was his own son that was in trouble. Severus came through and froze when he saw that his son and his friends were sitting in front of the transfiguration teacher.

"Harry, I was under the impression you were in bed. And why is he not with you. I gave instructions that he was to be with you at all times." Severus's voice was hard, making even the teachers flinch.

"Part of that's why I called you here Severus." McGonagal told him with a sigh. "Potter, he will be getting a detention aswell and has had the same amount of points taken off of him. He came to me, telling me he found a paper with Mr. Snape's name on it, as well as a date and location for a meeting of some sort. I arrived at the bottom of the astronomy towers staircase to find Mr. Snape and Misses Greengrass and Granger coming down from the tower." McGonagal confided to the 3 teachers infront of her. All 3 were very upset with their students. McGonagal was also upset with hers.

"We'd like an explination." Severus told the 3 children, voice emotionless as he was directing the question to his son's friends.

"We have some trouble with astronomy and decided that we were going to do a little extra work so that we could better understand it." Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind. Daphne and Harry catching on quickly.

"Yes, we were studying the stars and memorizing the constalations. We had decided to do a practice run on the different constalations and to see if we could correctly remember where mars and venus were." Daphne added.

"Still that gives you no right to be out of bed in the middle of the night, even if it is the weekend." Flitwick told them. All 3 of them held their heads down in shame. Though the teachers were thinking it was for breaking the rules, that was really only part of it. Most of it came from the fact that they had lied to their professors. Though there was slight fear on Harry's part for lying to his dad.

"We're sorry Professors." the trio muttered. Severus didn't believe them. He needed to know. He settled on Ms. Granger. Harry had no idea that his dad had looked into his friend's mind. Severus was horrified when he realized that they were with a dragon. He almost burst out just then. But he knew he couldn't. Not infront of the other teachers. The kids were safe and sound, that's what mattered right now. But he was going to have a very serious talk with his son. He was a little hurt and couldn't help but wonder when his son stopped telling him things. But he felt not so left out as Draco obviously didn't know everything that was going on in Harry's life either. If the way his god son was being figdgety lately was anything to go by. Really, when had his son become so secretive. Shouldn't he have had a _couple_ more years at the least before he was supposed to worry about things like that?

"Let's go Harry, I need to take you back to your room. We also need to have a very important descussion. Good night to you all." Severus said. "Come along Harry." Severus sounded in held back anger. He knew the truth and Harry somehow knew that he did.

"Harry, when did you stop telling me things?" Severus asked his son once they were away from the office. Harry winced at the hurt that his dad tried to hide. "You went around with 2 of your friends to take a dragon to the top of an astronomy tower. Harry, did you not realize how dangerous that was? For you and your friends?" Severus asked heavily. "And why wasn't Nagi with you like you promised he would be?"

"I only stopped telling you when I knew it would get my friends into trouble." but he couldn't help but think 'Or put you in danger.' "And I know it was dangerous, but we also knew it was best to get her to where she needed to go." Harry told him. "Nagi was sleeping, he's avoided it the past couple nights and I didn't want to disturb his sleep."

"How long have you been sneaking out of the dorm? And what have you been doing?" Severus asked his son. Harry considered his answer.

"This was the first time that I've snuck out." Harry told him.

"When dealing with that bloody dragon?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus wanted to ask more, but held off as they reached the slytherin common room entrance. "Good night son." Severus said. "And please, don't do anything else dangerous and life threatening. Please Harry?" Severus said, hugging his son tightly.

"Okay dad. Good night." Severus watched his son disappear into the dorms. He let out a sigh as he went to his personal rooms. He hoped his son would really stay out of danger. But his senses as a dad and a spy were telling him that it wasn't likely.

A/N: Remember to review!


	19. ss19

Chapter 19

Draco, Theo, Neville, and Blaise entered their group's room to find Daphne, Hermione, and Harry waiting for them. They were sitting on a sofa. "What's going on you guys?" Neville asked curiously as he and the 3 boys sat on the chairs around the trio. Nagi they noticed was laying in front of the fire place.

"You know the 'project' we've been working on? The one you're wanting us to tell you about?" Daphne asked the boys gently. They nodded.

"Well, that project we were working on, we were working on with Hagrid. He told us we had to keep it a secret, even from you guys. We of course were going to respect his wishes." Hermione told them.

"That project was helping Hagrid hatch and raise a dragon egg." Harry finished. They watched as the 4 boys looked on in horror at what they had been told so calmly about.

"YOU WERE WITH A DRAGON!?" they hollared shocked and alarmed. The trio nodded and told them everything that had taken place in the last month while they were stand-offish.

"I can't believe that you got to see a dragon egg hatch." Theo said in awe after calming down. As a ravenclaw, he was a little envious of such a learning experience. But only a little. He was mostly upset that the trio were with a dangerous creature and kept it a secret from them.

"I can't believe that you kept it a secret from us." Draco pouted.

"You're not the only one. Dad found out the truth somehow and talked to me about it on our way back to the common room last night." Harry sighed, having already told Daphne and Hermione that his dad knew.

"I think you were really brave to do all of that." Neville couldn't hep but admit to his 3 friends. Blaise nodded his agreement with the hufflepuff boy.

"I agree. I think you were very brave. I feel a little envious of your learning experience. And I'm a little hurt that you had to keep this a secret from us." the trio winced. "But, this also proved to us that you're strong and can take care of yourself. I understand that you 3 have been a bit frustrated with us being really over protective of you guys, and probably were tired of our over bearing ways. This has proven to us that you're stronger than we gave you credit for. We'll still be protective, but we won't act on it so often." he told the trio.

The trio thought about it for a minute. Was that why they hadn't pressed further about telling their friends? When they thought about that, they realized that yes, they had gotten a little tired of their friends being so protective that way. This was their way of proving that they could take care of themselves. The group talked some more as they related what taking care of a baby dragon had been like. Draco especially was interested. It was his name after all; 'Dragon'. It was understandable that he was so interested. But this wasn't the end. Their heads of houses were keeping a closer eye on the students who had been out of bed. Severus especially was keeping an eye on his son, knowing how he got into trouble easily.

The group was still studying and researching about the stone and what was guarding it. They had continued trying to figure out who Quirrel's master could be and trying to find out when he would strike and go after the stone. They had finally decided that he would wait until Dumbledor left the school. Plus they were trying to figure out how much he knew and what he had left to figure out.

One day a week after the incident, Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Liam all got letters at breakfast.

'Your detention will take place at 11 this evening. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall tonight for your detention.

McGonagal'

The trio looked at eachother across the hall with slight worry. The group worked on their classes with little thought to the detention until later that night. The girls and Harry met in the entrance hall, Nagi staying in the dorm, and Liam arrived a little bit later. Mr. Filch arrived. "Well, it looks like you can arrive on time. Come along you 4." Filch told them, leading them out the door and towards the forest.

"Wait. We're going into the Forest?!" Liam yelped in alarm and fear.

"With Hagrid." Filch motioned to the half-giant who nodded to them. He gave Harry and the girls an apologetic look. "I'll be back in the morning for what's left of him." Filch told Hagrid, motioning to Liam who was shaking. He knew Harry and the girls could take care of themselves. Liam Potter though was just pathetic.

"See you then Filch." Hagrid told him as the man disaappeared back to the castle. "Alright. We're going into the forest. There's been a unicorn hurt badly." after telling them what to do and giving them the rundown he put them in groups. The girls were going to go with him, Liam and Harry were going to go with Fang. Hagrid apologized to Harry before they had split up from each other.

"Wait until my father gets ahold of Hagrid and Filch. He was against this you know." Liam growled angrily. Harry just rolled his eyes and stayed with Fang as the hound didn't want to be near the Potter child. Liam was knocked out of his angry muttering by an audible, but soft whispering of cloak on leaves. They froze and listened, but the sound didn't repeat itself. "What do you think you're playing at you freak?!" Liam shouted at Harry who flinched backwards, not expecting the outburst.

"I didn't do anything, you paranoid idiot." Harry retorted. "Now hurry so I can get out of this forest and away from you." the 2 boys continued as Fang went around sniffing at everything. Soon they came upon a clearing. Harry held a hand infront of Liam to keep him from continuing. Something wasn't right here. In the clearing, at the base of a tree was a large unicorn, hurt and bleeding. Its breath was coming in pants and gasps. Before Harry could go forward, a cloaked figure appeared and drank from the injured unicorn.

Liam Potter let out a blood curdling scream, running off with Fang and their lantern. The figure looked up at the boy and snarled loudly. "Now's our chance. Get him!" a voice howled at the figure. The blood in Harry's face drained as he realized that this was Quirrel and his master. He turned and ran, Quirrel not far behind. He fell at the most inopportune moment. He looked behind him as Quirrel swooped down on him.

Suddenly another dark figure appeared, waving his wand. "Don't touch my son!" It was his dad. The figure cursed darkly and disappeared in a flurry of shadow. Severus turned to his son. "You okay Harry?" he asked softly. Harry nodded before he shot up.

"The unicorn!" he ran in the direction of the unicorn, making his dad curse and chase after him. Why was his son so impullsive? Once they got to the clearing, Harry shot up the green sparks and ran to the unicorns side, his dad with him. "It's still alive dad." Harry told him. Severus helped his son heal the unicorn. Harry was petting the unicorn when Hagrid, Liam, Hermione, and Daphne with Fang showed up. The unicorn stood up and left the clearing.

"Professor?" the group asked confused. Severus kept his face impassive.

"I was just keeping an eye on my son. He get's introuble easily and I didn't think him and his magnetism for trouble were a good combination with the forest. Good thing I came along. What ever that was almost got him."

"I'm sorry professor." Hagrid said earnestly. He cared greatly about the children, especially Harry. He didn't want them hurt.

"It's okay Hagrid. The students are okay and that's what matters." Severus assured him. HHagrid and Severus led the 4 students out of the forest. "Have a good evening Hagrid."

"You too professor. Night." with that the group left. Severus had called McGonagal into the hall earlier, and she led the students to their common rooms save Harry who Severus took with him. He knew his son was hiding something, and he was going to find out how Harry knew who was under the cloak.

"Harry, how did you know it was Quirrel under the cloak. I saw the realization on your face before I got to you." Severus asked, letting Harry know he didn't read his thoughts.

"I over heard a conversation between him and his master over christmas break. Nagi hid our precence so they didn't know I was there. They talked about unicorn blood and how to get you off their tail so you wouldn't find out what they were doing. That's all." Harry told his dad only half of the conversation he had heard. Severus knew that eventually, he would get the whole story. And he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be happy when he did. But he was also just hoping he could get the entire story before his son was put in danger.

"Nothing else Harry?" Severus asked softly. Harry shook his head quickly. Too quickly for Severus's liking. He sighed as they stopped infront of the slytherin's common room entrance. "Very well. Good night son." Severus hugged his son who in turn hugged the man just as tightly. As Severus walked towards his office, he called back to his son. "Remember son, I'll always be here to listen when you're ready to talk." he walked off.

Harry smiled softly. He knew his dad knew there was more to what he had told him. But, he was really glad that his dad was willing to let Harry figure this out on his own. He sighed. He'd tell his dad, but only when things were safe enough for that. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? So his dad wouldn't get hurt? He entered the common room, only to be grabbed into a large hug by his best friend.

"Harry! You're okay. When we heard that you were going into the forest, I was so worried." Draco told the small boy who gave a grin.

"It's okay Dray." Harry motioned Draco and Blaise into their dorm. He was going to tell them everything that had happened in the forest. He wasn't keeping secrets from them after Norberta. He'd tell the others what happened tomorrow. He had to tell his house mate friends now. As he entered the sorm room, he noticed that Nagi wasn't present but he figured that perhaps his friend and familiar was out hunting. Harry spent the next hour telling them what had happened and dealing with their questions and over reacting behaviour. "Then he started walking again. Guys, I want to tell dad everything, but I don't think I should until it's safe for that. And it just isn't right now. But that's what I feel. What do you think I should do?" he asked his friends heavily. It hurt, keeping all of this from his dad, as he would usually tell him everything. Besides his dad knew everything that he knew, so what was the point of telling him all he knew again?

"You feel that it's not safe to tell him anything right now because you feel like it would distract him and get him hurt, right?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded.

"Hade, give Uncle Sev more credit. You know what I know about his past. If he was able to do all of that and survive, don't you think that he could handle this?" Draco said gently. He knew keeping this from his dad was hurting his friend. Especially since he usually told his dad everything. There wasn't room for secrets in their relationship. This was proof of that. He didn't want his friend or god father to be hurt, and he felt that telling Severus everything was the best course of action to keep that from happening. Harry sighed.

"If anything else happens, then I'll tell him everything. Does that seem like a good idea?" he asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Better than no telling him anything at all." Draco and Blaise comforted their tiny friend. Harry sighed and decided to take a shower before going to bed. "Night you guys." Harry told his friends.

"Night." they replied and the 3 of them fell into a deep sleep. Time flew by as the end of the year came closer for them. Very soon, all of the students were being given extra work in preperation for the exams that were only a couple weeks away. Their group had stopped researching how to defeat or get pass what ever was gaurding the stone. None of them wanted to fail their first year and have to repeat it. That would be humiliating for all of them. So they put their research off for the week after exams, if nothing happened before then, and were now soley focused on their studies.

Looking back and at their past and current scores, all 7 of them realized that they had let their grades slip by a couple points. They were still top of their classes and they hadn't dropped so much to change the letter grade, but they had still dropped. It was unfathomable and they went back to their studies with a vengence. It was a little amusing to Nagi as he watched all of them study.

During this current time span, he was wrapped around Harry's wrist like a bracelet. The 7 friends were surprised that no one had noticed the velso. Hell, Nagi was surprised, though pleased that his magic was doing its job by keeping him unknown. It would stay that way for the rest of the year. It was finally time for exams. And Harry's scar, that had been acting up since the forest fiasco, was steadily getting stronger in its throbbing.

He had come to a decision awhile ago. The scar connected him and Voldemort, due to the man being the one to cause the scar. He knew that and knew that Voldemort knew it aswell. He had been wondering why it was throbbing like a warning when he knew Voldemort wasn't the danger here. It was in their DADA class during that exam when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks when he made eye contact with the professor. His scar was throbbing in warning because Voldemort, despite the fact that he was currently in the long process of reforming somewhere secret, was connected to him, and was picking up on threats that he himself wasn't aware of.

Voldemort still had control over his magic, so he protected Harry's mind from mind magic that didn't belong to his dad in order to protect himself aswell as Harry through their link from the scar. But what ever was parasiting off Quirrel had no such controll or care for his host except for protecting the thoughts that directly related to who he was. So when Harry had come into such a close proxemity to Quirrel and his master and been in such a grave danger, Voldemort had started to be able to pick up on the subtle threats to the child, now recognizing the magical signatures of Quirrel and his master. Harry finally understood why the scar throbbed. It was the constant reminder that Quirrel and his master were a danger and that Harry wasn't to let down his gaurd for even a second. Harry felt himself fill with dread at the next realization.

Who ever Quirrel's master was, it was the evil in the world that Harry and Voldemort were supposed to work together to defeat. It was in close proximety to Harry, and the danger would always be present while Harry was in Hogwarts.


	20. ss20

A/N: Here's the next chapter you guys! Well, first year's almost over. I'm really excited about 2nd year. Thanks to S for being my Beta. I owe you alot.

Chapter 20

Harry couldn't help but cheer with the rest of his class as the bell rang, signalling the end of their History of Magic class and the last of the exams for the year. The group of 7 ran outside to enjoy the fresh air as the rest of the school had the same idea. The group found themselves in the shade under a tree at the black lake's edge. They had discovered that they really liked this one spot on the grounds. Harry and Draco had already sent off their weekly letter to Narcissa and Lucius the day before, letting them know that this was their last exam for the year.

"It's nice out." Hermione obseverved as they all laid down in the grass. The others nodded happily. Harry rubbed his scar once more, drawing his friends attention. They understood, as he had told them around the time they had met Hermione and Neville on the train. They knew that Harry was once a Potter and that he was the real BWL. They didn't care, and it was obvious to anyone who knew the boy that he didn't want to ever be referred to as one either. He had explained about the prophecies that Nagi had told him about once they had been closer to eachother.

"Do we have any idea where we're going from here?" Neville asked, and they all knew he was referring to the problem with the stone. The group sighed as they thought about it once more.

"We know that Quirrel's just waiting for Dumbledor to leave the school." Daphne said.

"Yah, he's been going around really confidently. That means that he knows how to get past all of the enchantments or whatever, that's guarding the stone." Blaise added.

"But does that include Fluffy?" Theo asked, being one of the 2, besides Harry, that Fluffy liked out of the group. "He seems fine when ever I go to visit."

"I think so, but we need to find out for sure." Draco said. That's when Harry noticed the owl that headed towards the school. It suddenly clicked as he shot up. "What is it Hade?" Draco asked, also getting up along with the others. Harry gave them all a look.

"Don't you find it strange that Hagrid wanted a dragon the most, and a stranger just so happens to show up with one in his pocket?" he asked, running to Hagrids. His friends quickly followed him. Hagrid was sitting in a rocking chair shelling peas. Harry had already told him that they told their friends since Norberta was gone to a colony. He had said it was okay. Though Harry suspected that he felt horrible that he had almost gotten hurt or killed during the detention in the forest.

"Howdy kids. What ya doing?" Hagrid asked kindly.

"Hagrid, we know about the stone and the Cerberus that I gave the name Fluffy." Harry just went strait into the fray, not giving Hagrid a chance to speak. "We also know that Quirrel is after it for some reason. I know because once when I visit Fluffy I fell asleep and woke up to hear him threatening Fluffy telling him that he would get past him and get to the stone. I know it's hard to believe, but I do know what I heard. We need to know what you talked about with the stranger in the pub that you won the egg from." Harry told him. Hagrid sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"What did the man look like?" Theo asked, figuring out where Harry was going.

"He kept his hood up the entire time." Hagrid said.

"What did you talk about? Did he seem interested in the creatures you looked after?"

"Yup. Asked if I could really take care of a dragon. Told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy." Hagrid shrugged. They were all a little surprised that Harry had gotten the name right.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Draco asked.

"Of course he seemed interested, it's not everyday you come across a three-headed dog, even when yer in tha trade. Course I said, the trick with any beast, is ter know how to calm em. Take fluffy for example, play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight ter sleep." Hagrid paled as he realized what he had done.

"We need to talk to Prof. Snape. It's time to tell him everything Harry." Blaise told his friend. Harry nodded.

"Let's go. Be careful Hagrid." with that the group ran towards the castle once more.

As the group ran into the castle, they were stopped by Mrs. Potter. "What are you kids doing inside?" she asked with narrow eyes, never liking this group of friends for out doing her son in school.

"We were just going to see my dad, Mrs. Potter." Harry answered.

"Prof. Snape is busy with last years exams. You'll just have to come back later. Now go back outside." she told them. They growled at the woman before running off.

"Well, that was no use. Stupid Potter." Draco muttered.

"We need to get to Prof. Snape." Neville said. The group nodded.

 _'I will go get the man.'_ Nagi told Harry.

 _'Thanks Nagi. We'll be waiting at the stairs.'_ Harry told the velso that had slithered off. "He's going to get Dad for us. Let's go wait at the stairs." the group sat on the steps as they waited. Harry was taking deep breaths. He was preparing himself for a summer long grounding atleast. And an hour long lecture on dangerous creatures and just plain danger.

They had been waiting for only 15 minutes when McGonagal came out. "Mr. Snape, there you are." McGonagal said with a sigh.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was looking for you. Your dad wanted me to let you know that he had to leave on business and wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning." she told the boy.

"Prof. McGonagal, is Prof. Dumbledor still in the school?" McGonagal looked at them strangely before deciding to tell them.

"Not right now. He had to leave just a few moments ago. An urgent message from the ministry." she saw all of them pale. "What is wrong with you students?" she asked.

"Professor, can we speak with you in your office? It's about the stone. We know someone's going to steal it, and we know it's Prof. Quirrel. He's going to go after the stone." Harry told the woman. McGonagal had been shocked into silence for a moment.

"I don't know how you found out about the stone, but it is perfectly safe. Now go and enjoy the summer breeze." she ordered the students, her shock keeping her from listening to them. They looked helplessly at her before walking off.

"I know Quirrel is going to go after the stone tonight." Harry told them when they were under their tree. The group nodded.

"Hade, I think that you should send a letter to Uncle severus. Tell hedgewig to be quick. Maybe we can get him back here by tonight. Tell him you're going under the trapdoor tonight." Draco told his friend.

"I was going under tonight anyways." Harry confirmed. His friends looked up in alarm.

"What?!"

"Think about it. Dumbledor and my dad are gone, and none of the other teachers believe us." Harry told them. "Besides, this is my chance to find out more about that night and find out who Quirrel's master is." Harry told them.

"Not on your own you won't." Draco told him. The others nodded.

"Not all of us can go you know." Harry told them as Nagi joined them once more.

"Well, Daphne and Hermione helped you with the dragon, so me, Neville, and Blaise will join you in going under the door. Theo will be there to help keep Fluffy calm. The girls will stay either with him by Fluffy, or in their common rooms." Draco said. The group nodded after thinking about it for a while.

"We'll go tonight, and we'll send a letter to Prof. Snape." Blaise told the group. With a nod, the group ran up to their room, keeping an eye out for teachers along the way. After writing a quick note to his dad, briefly explaining that quirrel was going after the stone tonight and he was following, Harry got the letter to Hedgewig.

"Fly fast girl. Fly fast." Harry and his friends came up with a final plan, to meet at the cooridor at 10 that night. It was with a heavy mind that the children took naps to prepare them for the night that was a head of them.

A/N: Next chapter: Through the trapdoor


	21. ss21

Chapter 21

It was now 10 and the group had just met at the door, Nagi was going to wait outside the door to keep watch for anyone and to keep them away. He wasn't happy about it though. "Now are you all sure you want to do this with me?" Harry asked his group. They all gave the boy a look. "Yah, stupid question." the group entered the room. A harp was playing in the room and Fluffy was sound asleep.

"Awww. He's adorable when he's asleep." Theo and Hermione said with smiles. Harry and the others nodded. Together they were able to move Fluffy's paw from the trapdoor and they got it opened.

It lead down into an expanse of darkness. "Alright. I'm going to go first, and I'll call you guys down when it's safe." Blaise told the group. He jumped down. Blaise landed on something soft. "It's a soft landing!" he called up.

"Okay, we're coming down." Draco called down. Soon, Draco then Harry landed next to him. Neville following them. "Good thing this plant thing was here." Draco muttered.

"Lucky? Look at yourselves!" Neville yelled, grabbing Harry, who he had landed next to, and dragging him to the side. Draco and Blaisse looked down to see that the weird vines were wrapped tightly around their bodies, already around their waists. The 2 boys let out startled yells. "Calm down it's Devil's Snare." Neville told them.

"Like telling us what it is is going to calm us down?" Blaise grumbled.

"If you don't calm down, then it'll kill you quicker. Atleast calming down will give me a chance to remember how to get rid of this thing." Neville told the 2 slightly panicked slytherins, who finally calmed down. "Alright. Devil's snare likes the dark and damp. Then sunlight or fire is what we need to defeat it." Neville told them. "Lumou!" he said, using a stronger variation of the lumos spell. The bright light caused the vines to release the boys and they fell a few feet down onto the stone underneath. Harry and Neville took the stairs at the edge that they had gotten to.

"Alright, let's go." Blaise said, and the group headed down. After a while of walking, they heard what sounded like a lot of fluttering and flapping. They entered a large room. There were keys with wings flying in a flurry of feathers. The group ran across the chamber in case they decided to attack, but they didn't.

"Strange." Neville admitted. They all looked at the door, not surprised to find it locked.

"We're looking for a large key. Silver like the doorknob." Draco told the group. That's when they noticed that there were 3 broomsticks on the wall of the chamber.

"Who's going to go up?" Neville wondered.

"I will, and so will Draco and Blaise. Neville, when we catch the key, we're going to toss it to you so you can open the door. Kay?" they all nodded. "Then let's go." It took them all of 10 minutes to get the key and have Neville open the door. After walking a little while later, they came across a large chess board.

"Neat!" Blaise said, always a lover of chess. They made to go across the board, but the white pawn pieces brought swords across to block them off. They went back to the black pieces. "Do you think we have to join to get across?" Blaisde asked. In answer, the knight next to them nodded. "Got it. I'll be a knight. Draco will be a rook. Neville a bishop. And Harry, you'll take the place of the queen." Blaise said, a stradegy in his mind already. The pieces that had been named left the board, though the knights horse stayed, which gave Blaise a good view of the board.

The game lasted close to an hour, and Blaise had to work fast a few times to protect one of his friends from being taken. They were all getting tired and when the white queen looked at Blaise, he knew exactly what he had to do. Draco saw this and told blaise not to do it. "As soon as the queen takes me, it'll leave Harry free to check the king." Blaise told the group. They tried to tell him not too, but he made the move. The white queen knocked Blaise off the horse, a piece of stone cutting his forehead. Harry quickly check mated the king before they ran to Blaise's side.

"You okay?" Harry gasped to the boy. He saw Blaise was unconcious. He casted a quick healing charm that stopped the bleeding and closed up the wound. "Will you stay with him Neville?" We only have Dad's, Quirrel's, and Dumbledor's to get past. Please Neville?" Harry asked, not wanting to leave Blaise alone. Neville nodded. "Thanks. What you need to do, is when Blaise comes too, go back to the key chamber and get the brooms, get to Theo and the others and try to find my dad or any other teacher." Harry told the boy. He nodded, and the 2 left through the door.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Let's hurry out of this chamber." Draco mumbled, seeing that a dead troll was in this chamber. They nodded and headed right through. The next chamber had a table and multiple bottles. Draco and Harry worked together to figure out the riddle, before seeing that it was the smallest bottle. "There's only enough for 1 of us." Draco muttered. Harry nodded. "This big one here allows you to go back." there was plenty in it.

"I think it's settled then." Harry took the smallest bottle and downed it. Draco gasped and growled at him.

"Idiot!" Draco groaned.

"Take the one that'll take you back. Get dad, he probably has the potion on him so he could go through." Draco huffed before swallowing his. He looked at his small friend and surprised him by hugging him tightly.

"Please Hade. I beg of you. Please be careful." Draco had Harry in a very tight hold.

"OF course Dray. I promise." Harry told his friend. It was very relunctantly that Draco finally released the boy. Together they went backwards and forwards. Both silently praying for the other to be safe.

Harry went through the flames and came into a dim chamber. In the center of the chamber was the mirror of erised. Infront of the mirror was Quirrel. "Welcome little Snape. I've been expecting you for awhile." Quirrel said, looking at the boy.

"Well isn't that a relief. I thought you'd be expecting the Boy Who Lived." Harry couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah, but I was." Quirrel had an evil look in his eyes. "And he did come. He's right infront of me." Harry cursed to himself. "I know the truth Potter. Well, former Potter, now a Snape." Harry growled at being called a Potter.

'That bastard! I'm a Snape and damn proud of it.' Harry voiced it to the fraud of a professor infront of him. Quirrel chuckled darkly.

"Of course, of course. What was I thinking?" Quirrel mock hummed. Harry desperately felt like growling. So, he did.

"What do you want the stone for Quirrel?" Harry asked.

"Simple. To bring back my master."

"And that would be?" Harry pressured.

"I'm not an idiot Potter. If you don't know, then I'm not going to enlighten you."

"But you're a teacher! The hell you won't enlighten me! It's your damn job!" Harry shouted in frustration. Quirrel started laughing at the boys words and reaction. This was a funny sight, honestly. Harry turned red, realizing he was making a fool of himself infront of the bad guy. He had done so well not to make a fool out of himself all school year. That was Liam's job, not his. He groaned in mortification at the thought.

"Just stay out of my way." Quirrel snapped his fingers and ropes bound Harry, making him lose balance and fall on his side. The man turned back to the mirror. "I know the mirror is the key to getting the stone. But how?" while Quirrel was mumbling to himself, Harry had calmed down. He had also started noticing that his scar was throbbing like crazy. Apparently Voldemort was aware of something Harry wasn't, because it was a definite warning of danger. He pushed the throbbing to the side.

'Alright. Let's think this through. Knowing Dumbledor-I mean, who else's trap or what ever could this be- you probably have to pass some moral test. Like wanting to find the stone but not use it for anything.' Harry's mind stopped as it clicked. 'Oh, that's all it could be. Then we were worried for no reason. No way Quirrel can get it. Alright, just sit back and watch the show Harry. Just watch the show.' So Harry got himself into a sitting position and leaned on one of the pillars next to him.

"I see my self presenting it to my master, but how do I retrieve it? Mater help me." Harry snickered to himself, not expecting Quirrel's master to actually reply.

"Use the boy Quirrel! You imbicile. Use the boy." a voice hissed. The same voice from Christmas Break.

"Snape, get over here." Quirrel ordered, snapping his fingers and releasing the ropes on the boy. Harry stood up cautiously.

'I wonder if I could make a run for it?' Harry thought as he edged closer to Quirrel. 'Nah. He'd cast a curse at me before I got too far.' He was pushed infront of the mirror.

"Tell me what you see Potter." Quirrel told the boy. With a relunctant sigh, Harry looked into the mirror.

His reflection was looking at him, and he looked back. 'So, I want to find the stone. But I don't want to use it. Maybe return it to the Flamels, as it's theirs. But not use it. Immortality sounds lonely, in all actuality.' he thought to himself. His reflection nodded and winked.

'Then so be it.' the mirror thought to the boy. There was a flash and the stone disappeared from the mirror. 'It is back with Nicholas with a note explaining what happened. Not even Dumbledor can fully control me and my magic.' the mirror thought to the boy. Harry grinned.

"Well boy? Where is the stone?" Quirrel growled.

"It's not in the mirror. It was all a ruse to lure you out." Harry told the man. Quirrel shoved him away.

"Lies!" Quirrel screeched angrily. "What do I do?" Quirrel groaned. Harry saw the madness in the man's eyes and was edging away from the now insane person.

"The boy knows where it is." the voice hissed.

"Snape, if the stone's not in the mirror, then where is it?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harry lied easily.

"He lies Quirrel! He lies!" the voice cried. "Let me speak to him Quirrel. I'm not too weak to do this."

"Y-yes master." Quirrel undid his turban and turned around.

"Bloody hell there's a face on the back of your head!" Harry cried in horror and alarm. The face was pale and long with all black eyes and red irises.

"Harry Snape, formly Harry Potter. This is what you did to me the night you vanquished Voldemort."

"Then you shouldn't have been there then." Harry muttered, still in shock before he shook himself out of it. "What the hell were you doing there anyways? I mean, it was just supposed to be Voldemort."

"I wanted to be rid of my destruction. I was hoping to get to Voldemort before he marked you. I was far too late, and got there right as he sent that blasted curse. That resulted in both of us getting caught in the rebound." the face told the boy.

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"You should know by now Snape." the face narrowed its eyes at the boy. "Now where is the stone? I know you sent it away."

"Sorry, can't give away the secrets of the trade." Harry said cheekily before turning and running towards the exit.

"Stop him!" the voice cried angrily. Fire sprang up around the room, blocking off the exit. Harry cursed. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and the pain exploded in his head.

'Dammit Voldemort! I know I'm in trouble. Stop with the painful warnings.' Harry thought as his mind went foggy. Suddenly there was a scream of pain from behind him and he was released from the grasp. He turned around and backed up. Quirrel's hand was smoking. 'Oh, so Voldemort was sending a bit of his magic through so Quirrel would release me. Okay thanks.' Harry thought, trying to get past the man.

"My hands! They are burned Master!" Quirrel cried in pain.

"Get the boy Quirrel!" Harry looked over, only to be tackled.

"Let go!" Harry yelled. Hands closed around his throat. Harry grabbed the smoking hands to try and pry them off of him. 'A little help!' Harry thought. 'I refuse to die here.' suddenly, Harry felt a surge of magic go through him. His and someone elses. Quirrel and the other face let out twin screams of agony as Quirrel released him and stumbled backwards. Harry stood and watched in horror as Quirrel's body crumbled. Harry didn't notice the black shadow that left Quirrel's body until it was in front of him.

"CURSE YOU CHILD!" the shadow cried, going through the boy and disappearing. Harry fell back to the ground.

As Harry was losing conciousness from the pain that had gone through him when the shadow passed through him, he heard someone crying his name. "HARRY!" Darkness gladly took the boy.


	22. ss22

A/N: hey there, I'm back! Here's the next chapter. Looking at this, I realized that there are only a couple chapters left before this story is over. It's a little exciting, to be honest, My first completed fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter its has it coming from Severus's and some of Albus's povs. Thanks to S for being my Beta and sticking with me. Remember to review!

Chapter 21

Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently in Diagon Alley restocking on his supplies. It was late, around 10, maybe. And he had just left a meeting with a witch and wizard from St. Mungo's that had need his help with potion. He sighed at the rapping sound that had continued for the past few minutes.

He looked at the window to see a snowy white owl. "Hedwig?" he wondered. What did Harry need so late at night? He saw one of the shop owners open the door, and his son's white owl rushed inside. He held out an arm and the owl landed and held out her leg. He took the letter from her and she moved to a higher perch, confusing him. He opened the letter. As he read it, he paled.

'Dad,

I know about the stone and Fluffy. I also know Quirrel's after it. With you and Dumbledor gone, we know he's going after it tonight. I'm sorry. We tried to tell Mcgonagal but she didn't believe us, so it's up to us. I need to find out what's going on, who his 'master' is, so I need to go after him. If you could get here quickly, that'd be helpful. I love you.

Your son,

Harry'

'He couldn't possibly be going after Quirrel!?' Severus ran out of the store, Hedwig right behind him. Severus didn't buy anything and the second he was out of the store, he apparated in front of the school's gate and ran in. As he entered the Entrance Hall, he spotted McGonagal. "Minerva! I'm going to need your help." he called to her as he got closer.

"With what Severus?" The woman asked.

"Quirrel went after the stone, and Harry and his friends went after him." Severus growled. He was upset with Minerva, she knew his son wasn't a liar.

"Oh-no! They were telling the truth?" she gasped, shocked.

"Yes, and now my son and 6 students have gone after a full grown, dangerous wizard because some teacher didn't do a damn thing!" Minerva was pale and shaking at Severus's cold, calm voice that had seething anger laced in it. She knew he had every right to be angry at her. Students were in danger because she didn't even check what they had told her.

As the 2 teachers were heading to the cooridor, they ran into Flitwick and Sprout. "Quirrel's after the stone and students went after him." Minerva explained and the 4 teachers ran into the cooridor, Severus saw Nagi who slithered up to him and went around his arm, startling the other teachers who hadn't known about the snake. "What is that?!".

"This is Harry's familiar, Nagi. He's not dangerous, unless you harm Harry." they continued to the room. When they entered, they were shocked to see Theodore, Hermione, and Daphne in the room, petting the giant dog and talking.

"Theo! They've been gone for almost an hour! I'm really worried." Daphne said, the trio not noticing the 4 adults.

"We need to get a teacher." Hermione said.

"Who? Severus and Dumbledor are gone and McGonagal doesn't believe us. And the Potters are too ignorant and vain to go too." Theo stated.

"Maybe we can get Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. They might actually look into the matter." Hermione tried, making Minerva feel horrible for not believing them earlier.

"Where are my son and the other 3?" Severus said, startling the children.

"You're actually here!" they cried relieved.

"They went down the trapdoor! They've been gone for an hour almost and Quirrel's down there." the teachers nodded.

"Stay here." Severus told them, knowing they were fine with the cerebrus. Opening up the trapdoor, the 4 teachers jumped into the hole. Sprout quickly took care of the devil's snare. Flitwick decharmed the keys and summoned the correct one. In the chess room, they saw Draco and Neville helping up Blaise who had just woken up. "Draco!" the 3 boys looked up in surprise.

"Uncle Severus! Thank Merlin! Us 3 are fine! You need to get to Harry! He's already gone after Quirrel like 15 minutes ago! Please go after him!" Draco yelled. Severus and Minerva took off while Sprout and Flitwick summoned their patronuses to keep watch on the boys before following the other teachers.

"Oh Merlin!" Sprout gasped at the sight of the brutally killed troll. Minerva and Flitwick both looked green.

"Quirrel's work no doubt. Come on!" Severus growled as they entered the next room. Severus went up to the black fire on the other end of the room, banishing them from existence with a wave of his hand. They entered the main chamber just in time to see a black shadow pass through Harry before disappearing. "HARRY!" Severus cried, running to his fallen son.

He fell down next to the motionless boy, casting diagnostic charm after diagnostic charm, checking to see if any imidiate work needed to be done. Nagi slithered down his arm while he did this, and went next to the boy. Severus heard the snake hiss to the boy, but he could not understand him at all. 'Please be okay.' Severus was praying. He handed the paper that came from the spell to the other teachers to read from so he could treat the flesh wounds that were there.

Harry had bruises and some burns on his neck, a dark burn on his hands, rope burns on his arms, probably from the binding spell that was used on him. He noticed that his breathing was a bit irregular, but mostly he was fine. "There's nothing too serious Severus. There's only those injuries and a slight concussion. He did suffer alot of pain, and maybe unconcious for a few days." Mcgonagal told the man with a sigh.

"Let's get him out of here and pick up the other boys and get out of here and to the infirmary." Severus said, picking up his son. They got to the boys, who looked up.

"Harry!" the boys ran over. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. But we do need to get out of here and to the infirmary." McGonagal said softly. The kids nodded and the group headed for the exit. Once there, they grabbed the other children and went to the infirmary.

"It is almost midnight what are students doing in the infarmary?" Poppy said coming out of her office once they were in there. "Oh. Sorry. What happened?"

"Quirrel went after the stone and these kids went after him." Sprout said.

"Put him on the bed. Who else went down the trapdoor?" Poppy asked. Draco, Neville, and Blaise raised their hands.

"The rest of us stayed with Fluffy." Hermione said. "We've been visiting him since after Christmas. Harry's been visiting him for most of the school year, before Halloween even." she admitted. The adults all were shocked. "From what I've seen, Fluffy really loves Harry. He's so protective it's cute."

"Now that I think about it," daphne whispered to Hermione, though the others could just barely hear her. ""Didn't Norberta seem really drawn to Harry before she went away?" Hermione nodded.

"I think it has something to do with his aura. I think that's what Hagrid and Harry were discussing. Harry's aura is so gentle and caring, so animals and magical creatures just seem drawn to him. They like him and are protective. Take Nagi and Fluffy, they're perfect examples. Even Norberta, a baby, was rather protective and kinda possessive of him. It was adorable." Hermione whispered back. The 2 girls gave soft squeals.

"Now explain more about how you figured out about the stone, Quirrel, and how you got past the enchantments." Severus told the kids. They all looked at eachother before looking at the adults.

"Harry told us." they said in unison. The adults were shocked once more.

"But only after we got back from Christmas Break," Draco told them. Together the children told the adults about what they discussed and everything that led to that night. Something they understood was that Harry was the one to figure everything out with his friends.

"It's late and the children need to go to bed." Poppy said, having looked over all of the children and healing all of them. She had just finished healing up Harry's injuries and taking care of the concussion. "Now, I can tell Harry went through a lot of pain when facing Quirrel and his master, who ever that is. He maybe unconcious for a couple days." Poppy told the group. They nodded and the heads of houses took their students back to their common rooms. After they were in their rooms, Severus went back to the infirmary to stay with his son.

"You should be in bed Severus." an old voice said. Severus looked over to see Albus standing in the infirmary's doorway.

"No Albus. I'm staying with my son. For tonight atleast. Exams are done being graded, and we have no classes for the rest of the week. School's over in 3 days, and I just want him to be awake for the end of year feast." Severus told the man. The old wizard sighed.

"Care to tell me everything?" he asked. Severus sighed before telling him what the children had told him. "Ah. So Quirrel was the one behind this?" Severus nodded. "I see. So young Harry here figured out most of what happened." Severus nodded and smiled at his son. "Do you know what happened to the stone Severus?" Severus shook his head.

"I think only Harry can answer that one. But why don't you go check the mirror and see if maybe it's still in there." he suggested. Albus nodded.

"Don't worry Severus, he'll wake up soon." with that, Albus left the infirmary. As he headed to the trapdoor, he thought about what he had learned. 'Liam was supposed to be the one to find out about the stone. He was the one that was supposed to go after Voldemort and stop him. I left him enough clues and hints about it. Yet it was Severus's son and his friends who found out about the stone and went to stop Quirrel.' he sighed heavily as he got to Fluffy's room. Quickly he went down and soon got to the mirror. After casting the counterspell for the one he used to put the stone in the mirror, he came up with unsettling news. The stone wasn't in the mirror any longer. "Then where is it?" he wondered. He went back to the infirmary to find Severus asleep in his chair. Albus shook his head and headed back to his office to sleep. 'What am I missing?' he wonderd, going to get ready for bed.

A/N: And there you go. R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm sorry for being so late for this. But here it is. The final chapter of Harry Hadrian Snape & the Sorcerer's Stone. It's a little short, but I like it. Huge thanks to S for being my Beta through out this story.

Ch. 22

Harry groaned as he awoke, feeling sore. He opened his eyes only to close them again at the bright sunlight. 'Ugh! what happened?' he wondered.  
"Thank Merlin you're awake Harry!" a voice said from his side. Harry squinted his eyes abit before opening them fully to see his dad.  
"D-Dad!" Harry hugged his dad tightly.  
"Thank Merlin you're finally awake Harry!" Severus said, holding his son just as tightly. They were quiet as they enjoyed their moment, finally Harry broke away as Nagi slithered onto the bed he was in.  
 _'Hey Nagi. You okay?'_ Harry asked, noticing that the velso's scales weren't as shiny as they usually were.  
 _'Yesss. Just glad you are awake. You were out for 3 dayssss.'_ Nagi replied, wrapping around Harry's shoulders.  
'3 days!' Harry thought. 'That means today's the last day of school and everyone will be going home.'  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." Severus told the boy. Harry got nervous. "I need you to tell me everything Harry. Leave nothing out, okay?" Harry sighed and nodded, but a thought came to his mind.  
"Are Draco, Blaise, and Neville okay?" he asked. Severus couldn't help but give a slight smile and nodded. "Thank goodness."  
"Now, let's begin from the beginning Harry." It took a couple hours for Harry to explain everything that had happened that year. From Fluffy to learning about the stone and telling his friends. How they got involved with Hagrid and Norberta. He also told him about the time during Christmas break when he was in the same room as Quirrel and his master and what he and Nagi had heard. All the while, Severus's face stayed stoic, not showing his reactions. Inside though, he was yelling, crying, hurt, freaked out and actually, proud of his son and what he had done, weirdly.  
"So then the shadow went through me and that's the end of it ." Harry finished telling his dad everything about that year. Severus took a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions. The duo were quiet for a few minutes before Harry asked nervously. "A-are you mad?"  
"No, not mad. But Harry, you should have come to me a lot sooner, not only when you decided to go after a crazy lunatic. Harry, you put not only yourself, but your friends in danger because of this. I'm impressed you kids all figured this out, but Harry, honestly you should've known better than to get so deeply involved with something so dangerous. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
"I figured that you already knew all of the stuff we found out about Quirrel and the stone. Plus, I didn't want you to get distracted by worrying about me. You would've gotten hurt because of it. I didn't want that." Harry told him.  
"Harry, as touched as I am that you were worried about me, you know me and everything I've done and been through. You know I can protect myself just fine." Severus said.  
"I just didn't want to take the chance of losing you." Harry mumbled. Severus hugged his son, knowing he needed the comfort.  
"Well, since you have broken a lot of rules, Harry, and put yourself in so much danger this year, you're grounded for a month. No books or anything. Draw and write all you want after your normal chores are done, but no reading." Severus told him. "Also, you can not use the potions labratory or visiting any of your friends, not even Draco." Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief. When seeing his dad was being serious, he just nodded in resignation. Severus nodded at that. His son was accepting the consequences for his actions and that showed maturity on his son's part. He hugged his son once more. "Please Harry, don't hide something like this from me again, please?" Severus asked his son, who nodded.  
"I won't..." Harry trailed off unsure. Severus understood.  
"As long as it's not something this dangerous or life threatening, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or are asked to keep it a secret." Harry nodded with a smile. Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered.  
"Oh good you're awake. Alright, let's check you over." she was done in a few minutes. "You're good to go, Harry. The going away feast is in an hour, you can attend it if you want." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then." Pomfrey left.  
"Harry, you didn't tell me, but what happened to the stone?" Severus wondered, remembering that small tidbit.  
"Oh, the mirror said that it was sent back to Nicholas with a note explaining what's happened. I thought to myself when I looked into the mirror, that I didn't want to use the stone, find it and return it to Flamel, since it was his, but not use it. Immortality seems lonely. The reflection said very well and disappeared." Harry shrugged. Severus was very proud of his son for that.  
"Mr. Snape," Pomfrey began.  
"Yes?" Harry and Severus asked, both wearing a small smirk at the flustered nurse.  
"Harry, you have visiters." before the 2 Snapes could ask who it was, there were 2 identical squeals behind said nurse. It Harry's friends. They watched as Theo, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Blaise, and Draco entered the room.  
"Harry!" they all cried, going and trapping their smallest friend into a group hug. Harry laughed and returned it as Nagi slithered over to Severus to avoid being smushed. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" they all asked.  
"I'm fine you guys. I feel great and Madam Pomfrey told me that I can attend the feast." Harry told them, making them all smile happily.  
"So what happened after we seperated Hade?" Draco asked his friend. Harry took a few minutes to explain the events with Quirrel and his master.  
"Wow! I'm so glad your okay!" the girls hugged Harry tightly.  
"Well, as it turns out, Dumbledore is keeping it hushed up from the press and the rest of the students. Apparantly since it wasn't Liam Potter who stopped the stone's being stolen, he doesn't want to let people know it came so close to being taken. But, to be a little fair, he gave Harry a Award for Special Sevices to the School." Hermione said, bringing the topic up.  
"And how would you know that Ms. Granger?" Severus asked curiously.  
"I saw him put it into the Trophy Room and heard him discussing it with the Potters and Filch, though he didn't say right out that it was because Liam wasn't the one to stop the theft. He just said 'We don't want any bad publicity, so we can't make it public the the stone had been almost stolen. So we will give Mr. Harry Snape this award for Special Services to the school.' But I know if it had been Liam, it would be all over the papers. He favors Liam above all others." Hermione told them. They all nodded.  
"I don't really care. So long as we can keep Quirrel's master from reviving, it'll be okay." Harry shrugged. Severus watched as the group continued talking, it was about 10 minutes till the feast when Prof. Dumbledore entered the infirmary.  
"Harry my boy, It's good to see you awake. I hope you're feeling well?" Harry nodded. "That's good. Harry, could you please tell me what happened when you faced Quirrel? I have you're friends' stories, I'd like to hear yours." Dumbledore told him. So, Harry told him what happened between him and Quirrel though he left out him being the BWL and told Dumbledore Quirrel had been expecting Liam, but made due with him. He also told him that the mirror sent the stone to Nicholas Flamel with a note, explaining what happened. Dumbledore nodded after the boy had finished. "Thank you for informing me of this Harry. And to thank you for your services, I have put an award in the Trophy Room."  
"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore." Harry said, honestly sincere, but faking surprise.

"See you at the feast children, Severus, Pomfrey." with that, he left the infirmary. Together the group of 7 students and 2 adults headed to the feast a little bit later. It was with great pride that the Great Hall was decorated in green and silver. They had been enjoying the feast when Dumbledore stood up, getting the hall's attention.  
"Another year has come and gone. We have all learned lots, so now, you have a whole summer to forget all of it. We have all made great new friends. Now for house points. In 4th place is Griffyndor with 387 points. 3rd place was Hufflepuff with 404 points. 2nd place goes to Ravenclaw with 424 points. And Slytherin won 1st with 437 points. Concradulations to Slytherin house for winning the House Cup." Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the Weasley twins cheered. They finally quieted down so he could continue.  
"Once the feast is over, you will all go to your dorms and finish packing your trunks and returning all library books that you may still have out. Everyone will head down to the station a couple hours after the feast. To our 7th years! You have all done well and we expect you to put what you learned over the years to good use as you make a life for yourself." With that he was done. Everyone finished eating and visiting and went to finish packing, though in Harry's case he was starting to pack.  
His dad had informed him he would take the train to King's Cross so he could explain his punishment to his friends and hang out with them. Harry was very happy. Soon, before they knew it, 11:00 in the morning arrived and Harry and his group was heading to the train and were finding a compartment to sit in. The train ride back was full of explaing his punishment and planning their plans for the summer. They ate sweets and played many games of exploding snap and wizard's chess. They were surprised that they hadn't been bothered by Liam and his goons. It was relaxing.  
It was late afternoon when the train arrived at the station. Everyone piled out and gave eachother hugs good bye. The twins even came over to hhug and say bye to them, as did Cedric. Soon Harry and Draco were left by their friends going seperate ways. "Harry! Dragon!" a voice called out. It was Narcissa and Lucius.  
"Mom! Dad!" Draco said happily, while Harry called "Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci!" the 2 slytherins ran to the blondes and hugged them.  
"Oh, i've missed you 2 so much. Now, Severus wrote to tell us that you 2 were involved in some dangerous activities this year." Narcissa said in a calm voice, releasing the boys.  
"The dragon was all Hade." Draco said at once.  
"Dray!" Harry cried in disbelief. "Well you're the one that cornered me to tell you about Quirrel and the stone." Harry growled back. The 2 Malfoy's rolled their eyes a bit at the boys' behavior.  
"Boys! Later. Now we know about your punishment Harry. So you won't be able to come over for a month. Alright, Severus should be here soon."  
"Or I could be here now." a smooth voice said, startling the boys. "Thanks for staying here with Harry until I could get here. Come along Harry, It's a month, not a year. You'll continue your argument in a months time." Harry gave a slight smile and hugged all 3 Malfoys.  
"Bye!" Harry called and the families apparated to their respectful homes, with plans for their summer.


End file.
